Quantum Physics
by swanhy
Summary: Crossover House/Sherlock Holmes... House et Wilson atterrissent dans un univers qui n'est pas le leur ; ceci dit, ils le connaissent. Le problème étant qu'à peine sont-ils arrivés que les problèmes débarquent. En grand nombre. Avec violence. Slash.
1. Spy

_**Je vais maintenant m'employer à blabla-ter pendant quelques instants, parce que cette histoire a besoin de beaucoup d'explications (à mon avis)... Mais vous pouvez tout passer si vous vous en fichez comme de votre première chaussette, personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur. Sauf que vous risquez de vous sentir comme si vous aviez raté une marche.**_

_Nouvelle histoire donc, et cette fois Crossover avec Sherlock Holmes... Oui, je sais, c'est un peu cliché, mais que voulez vous que je fasse seule contre une armée d'idées dépravées et décidées à me faire écrire leur histoire coute que coute?_

_Bref. Pour ceux qui se le demanderaient, a__yant vu (et adoré xD) le film mais trouvant que cette interprétation est quand même un peu bancale,_ les Holmes et Watson que je dépeins cette histoire sont uniquement conformes à ceux des livres (ou du moins à la représentation que j'en ai). Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, pas lu les histoires, et que j'emmerde avec mes explications : vous pouvez quand même lire cette fic, vous comprendrez tout xD avec un peu de chance.

_Sinon, étant donné que je ne suis ni Historienne, ni Médecin, ni David Shore, ni Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, ni plante carnivore, ni parapluie, ni chausson en laine ; ne vous attendez pas à ce que mes écrits soient d'une complète et parfaite exactitude concernant les passages de l'histoire pouvant se rapporter à l'un ou à l'ensemble de ces sujets (d'autant plus que j'ai tordu la réalité des faits pour pouvoir arriver à mes fins à propos des maladies évoquées dans cette fic. Oui, je suis aussi maléfique que ça). Merci. _

_Dernière précision : l'une des raisons de ce crossover est parce que j'avais envie d'écrire à la première personne (à l'époque Victorienne, ça se faisait énormément, alors évidemment mon esprit a fait le lien xD) pour pouvoir juste faire une histoire détaillant un peu mieux les... euh... "sentiments intérieurs" des persos. Et même si ça ressemble à un speech de psychiatre en manque de patients, vous comprenez où je veux en venir. J'espère._

___Donc, oui, récits à la première personne. Les points de vue vont varier d'un perso à l'autre au cours des chapitres, ce que je trouve bien pratique en tant que simili-écrivaine :p mais je sais que ça énerve certains -désolée de la gêne si vous êtes dans ce cas xD_

_L'histoire se concentrera plus sur House et Wilson que Holmes et Watson, pour la simple et bonne (j'espère) raison que je suis plus à l'aise avec ces persos là, et que mes mono-pensées révolvent quand même principalement autour d'eux. Mais tout le monde y a quand même son temps d'écran, parce que Holmes et Watson méritent amplement que je prenne sur moi et oublie mes réticences. _

_Ai-je tout dit... Ah non, encore un truc : j'ai aussi tordu certaines choses qui se sont passés dans les livres de Sherlock Holmes pour me faciliter la vie et parce que je n'ai aucune morale (je vous l'avez dit que j'étais maléfique! Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu de ce que je peux faire subir à un chiot lorsque je suis de mauvaise humeur!). Rien de grave, mais je préfère prévenir, si jamais un puriste Sherlockien se risquait à lire l'espèce de machin, hybride et mutant, qu'est cette fic (et là je vous donne tous envie de la lire :D)_

* * *

_**house**_

Wilson émit un grondement sourd. Je me contentai de le surveiller du coin de l'œil, ma concentration étant plus ou moins prise par la route faiblement éclairée par trois lampadaires mal embouchés.

"Arrête la voiture, House" me dit-il.

"Non" répondis-je simplement, conscient que mon calme ne ferait que tripler sa mauvaise humeur.

"Arrête cette voiture!" rugit-il (prouvant ma théorie).

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que j'ai pas envie de finir ma vie en prison! Si je reste une minute de plus avec toi dans cette boîte de conserve, je vais finir par t'étrangler!"

Je soupirai.

"Tu ne vas pas me dire que cette petite chose t'énerve comme ça!" essayai-je de contrer.

"Petite chose?!" répéta-t-il, aussi abasourdi que si je venais de lancer une insulte à la tronche de la reine d'Angleterre. "Tu as payé le concierge de mon immeuble pour qu'il te prévienne de quand je rentre ou sors! … Tu as payé des infirmières pour qu'elles te disent où je suis pendant la journée! Tu as payé _le barman du coin _pour qu'il te dise quand je suis chez lui!!"

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de s'afficher. En fait je ne fis même pas d'efforts pour l'en empêcher. Oui, j'avais fait tout ça, mais c'était plus par… inquiétude, que par envie d'enquêter sur sa vie privée. Si tant est qu'il en ait une.

Je le lui fis remarquer, mais ça ne sembla pas le calmer, bizarrement.

"Si tu n'arrêtes pas cette voiture, je sors moi-même" grogna-t-il en posant une main sur la poignée.

Il l'ouvrit en grand, et par pur réflexe j'écrasai aussitôt les freins de toutes mes forces, mon corps dépourvu de ceinture de sécurité manquant de peu de passer à travers le pare-brise.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre sur la route à cause de l'heure tardive et de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dehors, mais Wilson s'en était sans doutes déjà assuré avant de m'obliger à piler en plein milieu de la voie.

Il sortit sans ajouter un mot et commença à rebrousser chemin vers une allée qui devrait le conduire jusque chez lui. Je sortis aussi, abandonnant la voiture en plein milieu.

"Wilson, attends!" criais-je. "C'est dangereux pour une jeune fille de se balader toute seule dans les rues la nuit!!"

D'accord, j'avoue que cette dernière phrase n'était pas exactement ce qu'il fallait dire si je voulais le retenir, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. J'attrapai ma cane et me mis à le suivre dans la ruelle étroite qu'il avait emprunté.

"Eh! T'as laissé ton sac dans la voiture!! Wilson!" essayai-je de le rappeler, alors que sa silhouette sombre s'enfonçait devant moi.

"Lâche-moi deux secondes, House!" me cria-t-il. "De toutes façons tu seras le premier au courant dès que je mettrais un pied chez moi!"

Je soupirai de plus belle. Wilson était pire qu'un enfant… Pas que ce soit entièrement mature -ni honnête- d'avoir soudoyé deux ou trois personnes pour qu'elles l'espionnent - qu'elles le _surveillent gentiment_-, mais il n'y avait quand même pas matière à l'énerver comme ça. Enfin, probablement pas.

Un certain doute commença à faire son chemin dans ma tête. La seule raison qu'il y avait pour qu'il réagisse assez violemment pour menacer de se jeter hors d'une voiture en pleine course, c'était parce que…

"Tu me caches quelque chose?"

"Quoi?!" s'exclama-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil dans son dos. "Comment veux-tu que je te cache quoi que ce soit? Il ne te reste plus qu'a installer une caméra dans ma salle de bain et pourras m'observer 24h sur 24!"

"Ne me tente pas" répliquai-je, amusé malgré moi. "Pourquoi tu as aussi peur que je sache où tu vas pendant la journée?"

"Tu es complètement parano" grommela-t-il.

La silhouette de Wilson devant moi se mit à presser le pas, m'obligeant à avaler une Vicodin pour garder le rythme et ne pas le perdre de vue. Ce ne fut que maintenant que je réalisai que les éclairages des lampadaires avaient fortement diminués alors que l'on s'enfonçait dans cette étroite rue sans fin.

"House, arrête de me suivre!!" me cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule. "Tu m'espionnes à longueur de temps et tu trouves encore matière à… à me rendre responsable?! "

Je ne l'écoutai qu'à moitié. Maintenant que j'y pensai, la température avait bien chuté depuis qu'on était entrés dans cette allée. Au devant de nous, les éclairages devenaient de plus en plus rares, et le bout de la rue était carrément noir. La voix de Wilson continuait à babiller d'un ton indigné, et bientôt sa silhouette disparu dans la nuit au devant de moi. Seul le son de sa voix me permettait de savoir qu'il était encore en train d'avancer -il ne s'était sans doutes pas rendu compte de l'étrangeté de la situation, énervé comme il l'était.

Et puis soudain, il se tut complètement.

"Wilson?" appelai-je dans le silence.

Pas de réponse. Un étrange sentiment d'inquiétude fondit sur moi plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru.

"Wilson!"

Je pressai le pas et avançai dans la rue noire jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop sombre pour que je distingue mon propre nez. Malheureusement, parce que ce dernier finit sa course contre un mur, dans le noir total… Je remarquai une faible lueur à ma droite et tournai la tête ; et malgré tout le sang-froid dont je me savais capable, ma mâchoire manqua de tomber sur le sol.

A ma droite, il y avait une autre petite rue, beaucoup plus courte, au bout de laquelle il y avait Wilson complètement figé.

La raison de son immobilité n'était pas dure à déduire : devant lui, à la place de la rue où aurait dû se dresser sa maison dans l'air chaud et étouffant du New Jersey, s'étalait une grande avenue perpendiculaire et recouverte de neige alors que d'épais flocons continuaient de tomber du ciel. La substance blanche et frigorifiée brillait tout doucement à l'éclairage de quelques lampadaires à la lueur vacillante, prouvant qu'ils ne marchaient sûrement pas à l'électricité.

Il neigeait là bas, et là-bas seulement -j'étais parfaitement sec, même si gelé par le froid ambiant. Je secouai la tête et fronçai les sourcils.

Hallucination? Dans ce cas, j'hallucinai aussi Wilson devant moi, ce qui était mauvais signe. Ou alors nous hallucinions tous les deux, ce qui était généralement un encore plus mauvais signe.

Wilson tourna lentement la tête vers moi, et d'après l'expression déboussolée plaqué sur son visage, je penchai pour l'hallucination collective. Il y avait très peu de chance pour que mon cerveau ne se mette à imaginer un Wilson tremblotant de stupeur, ça n'avait rien de drôle pour moi.

Je me décollai du mur et avança vers la rue enneigée, comme hypnotisé par la lueur que rendait la neige dans la nuit noire.

Je débouchai sur l'avenue, aux côtés de Wilson, et faillis déraper sur le sol gelé alors qu'un énorme chariot noir tiré par deux grands chevaux me passait devant et le fis sursauter. Wilson fut assez rapide pour m'empêcher de m'étaler par terre alors que cette saloperie de mauvaise jambe tremblait sous moi, mais je me dégageai rapidement de son emprise et fis un nouveau pas en avant, les yeux fixés sur le chariot. Il s'éloigna en cahotant, avançant avec difficultés dans la neige couvrant la route, bien que celle-ci semblait avoir été un peu dégagée à coups de pelle.

Deux gamins habillés chaudement passèrent devant nous en rigolant, de la neige jusqu'à la taille, se lançant des boules de neige.

"Arrêtez!" leur cria une femme vêtue d'une grande robe d'un autre siècle d'une voix autoritaire, en tentant de les rattraper.

Elle nous jeta un regard dédaigneux en passant, et je sentis pour la première fois depuis que j'avais émergé de cette rue à quel point il faisait froid. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Wilson qui avait gardé ses yeux fixés sur le dos des gamins, complètement ahuri. Il était habillé aussi légèrement que moi, les bras nus. On venait de sortir d'une allée où il faisait près de 37°C. Il faisait 0° ici, peut-être moins.

Hallucination ou pas, (je ne savais pas bien pourquoi le 'ou pas' avait effleuré mon esprit) le froid mordait avec réalisme. La pensée de rebrousser chemin traversa mon esprit, mais je m'aperçus avec surprise que je n'en avais pas envie. Pas tant que je ne n'aurais pas au moins été touché l'un de ces chevaux qui arrivaient vers nous en tirant un autre charriot noir, pour m'assurer qu'ils avaient une masse et n'étaient pas juste… de la fumée, à défaut de meilleur mot.

Je fis donc un pas en avant, descendant sur la route. Je m'apprêtai à faire un second pas lorsqu'une main m'attrapa par le col et me tira sur le trottoir en arrière, le charriot que j'avais eu pendant un instant l'intention de confronter passant à toute vitesse devant moi.

"Vous êtes complètement fou, ma parole?" résonna une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

Une sorte de couverture fut jetée sur mes épaules avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit. Je me tournai, vis que Wilson était lui aussi recouvert d'une couverture, et aperçu celui qui venait de m'attraper. Il fronçait les sourcils d'un air sévère, les lèvres serrées sceptiquement sous sa moustache, et était habillé d'un costume en tweed, les genoux enfoncés dans la neige.

"Venez vous réchauffer avant que vous n'attrapiez une pneumonie" nous commanda-t-il.

Il poussa doucement Wilson, qui avait les yeux fixés là-haut sur la plaque qui donnait le nom de la rue, pour le faire bouger et tenta de faire la même chose avec moi, mais j'esquivai son geste. Il m'adressa un regard surpris mais me laissa tranquille, nous devançant en boitant légèrement de la jambe gauche pour aller nous ouvrir la porte de la maison devant laquelle on se tenait, et nous fit signe d'entrer.

"Dépêchez vous" nous dit-il.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui obéir, mais Wilson avançait déjà docilement, et je fus obligé de le suivre… Je n'allais pas laisser cet idiot tout seul dans cette maison avec cet inconnu. Je me mis à ricaner alors que cette pensée me traversait l'esprit, réalisant à quel point je raisonnais comme si Wilson avait 4 ans et demi.

Mon rire s'arrêta vite cependant, car l'homme à la moustache me jeta un regard méfiant, comme s'il avait soudain peur que je ne sois devenu complètement fou comme il l'avait insinué plus tôt en m'empêchant de rouler sous les sabots d'un cheval ou deux.

La chaleur de la maison me dona une claque, et je n'en fus qu'encore plus conscient d'à quel point j'étais frigorifié.

Une petite femme apparu au coin d'une porte, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

"Tout va bien, Mrs Hudson" la rassura l'autre. "Ce sont des invités."

Ca ne sembla pas la rasséréner, apparemment pas franchement heureuse de voir le tapis du hall se faire piétiner par des inconnus trempés comme des chiens et habillés comme s'ils débarquaient de Hawaii.

"House" dit soudain Wilson d'une voix un peu chancelante.

Je lui jetai un regard en biais, m'apercevant que c'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche depuis que j'avais atterri ici.

"Il a dit « Mrs Hudson »" me fit remarquer Wilson à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu par l'autre qui nous guidait à travers un escalier étroit.

"…Et?" je demandais, ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié.

Mon cerveau était encore occupé à essayer de savoir pourquoi j'hallucinais, et **_si_** j'hallucinais, et si non, qu'est-ce qui se passait exactement, et pourquoi…

"T'as pas remarqué les maisons ou quoi!" s'excita Wilson comme s'il me trouvait trop lent à la détente. "Tu as bien vu les fiacres et les lampadaires au gaz!! Tu as vu le nom de cette rue?!"

"…Et?" répétai-je par automatisme, peu intéressé.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, la porte devant laquelle on venait d'arriver s'ouvrit. Un grand homme maigre aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris perçants nous jeta un regard neutre, puis se poussa de devant pour nous laisser passer.

"Merci, Holmes" dit notre « guide ».

Un rouage se mit soudain à tourner dans mon esprit, il y eu un déclique quelque part, et j'ai dû béer sans en avoir conscience, parce que Wilson me referma la bouche du dos de sa main.

* * *

**_Watson_**

Il était tard ce soir là, je regardais la neige tomber enjouement par la fenêtre à la lumière des réverbères. Derrière moi, j'entendais un journal bruisser sous les administrations peu attentionnées de Holmes, alors qu'il était plongé depuis quelques temps dans la lecture détaillée du journal datant de trois jours plus tôt, pour une raison qui m'échappait.

Les cabs cahotant étaient les seuls maitres de l'avenue lorsque les londoniens préféraient, et à juste titre, rester chez eux plutôt que de sortir à pieds par ce temps. Jusqu'à ce que je ne remarque, au milieu de la neige, un homme sortir de l'étroite ruelle qui faisait flanc à notre maison. Il était habillé d'un étrange accoutrement, pour dire le minimum. En tous cas sûrement pas quelque chose qu'il était bon de porter par ce temps détestable.

Bientôt, il fut rejoint par un second homme qui boitait, s'aidant d'une cane qui glissait sur la neige verglacée, et habillé plus ou moins de la même manière. Je fronçais les sourcils alors que je les observais, immobiles au milieu de la neige, comme perdus.

Ils furent bousculés par deux gamins et leur mère, uniques autres âmes parcourant les trottoirs, mais restèrent stoppés sur place devant chez nous, d'une manière qui devait s'approcher de l'obstination.

"Holmes?" appelai-je.

"Hmmm?" me parvint sa voix distraite.

"Vous attendez de la visite?"

Le journal bruissa une nouvelle fois.

"Non. Il est proche de 22h et le temps est horrible" fit-il remarquer. "Personne ne viendra me demander des services. Pourquoi?"

"Il y a des hommes à l'allure étrange qui semblent décidés à camper devant chez nous."

Holmes releva la tête de son journal en même temps qu'un sourcil sceptique.

"Et ils sont habillés d'une façon des plus curieuses" ajoutai-je.

"Ils ne montent pas?" me demanda Holmes.

"Non, ils restent juste devant."

Cette fois, Holmes se leva et vint me rejoindre pour scruter le trottoir enneigé. Il observa un instant les deux hommes qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé d'un pas, comme soudés au sol. J'en vis un se mettre à trembler plutôt violemment.

"S'ils comptent rester aussi inertes devant notre porte… on ne peut pas les laisser mourir de froid juste devant chez nous" fis-je remarquer en me retournant.

Je jetais un bref coup d'œil au salon pour y dénicher de quoi les couvrir.

"Faites-les monter, Watson" me dit Holmes. "On ne reste généralement pas devant cette maison en plein milieu de la nuit, sans avoir une quelconque raison."

"J'y comptais" répondis-je en disparaissant derrière la porte, mon manteau sur les épaules.

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers et ouvrai la porte d'entrée, aussitôt attaqué par le froid vicieux de décembre. J'arrivai juste à temps, comme celui qui boitait s'avança soudain en plein sur la voie, au milieu des cabs cahotant.

Je me jetai en avant et le retins par le bras, le tirant en arrière alors qu'un cheval passait à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait moins d'une seconde plus tôt.

"Vous êtes complètement fou, ma parole?" m'exclamai-je, le cœur battant.

Je lui jetai à lui et à son compagnon les Afghanes que j'avais dans les bras et ignorai leur regard surpris pour les pousser vers la maison.

"Venez vous réchauffer avant que vous n'attrapiez une pneumonie" leur conseillai-je.

Ils me suivirent sans bruit, les pieds trainants, comme hypnotisés. Nous passâmes devant Mme Hudson qui ne semblait pas voir d'un bon œil ces deux hommes à l'allure peu rassurante, et ils se mirent à parler à voix basse dans mon dos, assez fort pour que j'en saisisse des bribes qui renforcèrent la théorie de Holmes -ils nous connaissaient. Quant à savoir pourquoi ils avaient attendu dans le froid glacial plutôt que de venir frapper à notre porte, je n'en savais rien.

Holmes nous ouvrit la porte et nous laissa entrer, et je les conduisis près de la cheminée.

"Asseyez-vous" leur conseillai-je en leur désignant les fauteuils. "Il faut vous réchauffer le plus vite possible" ajoutai-je en remarquant leurs tremblements amplifiés par le brusque changement de température depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré la maison.

Holmes leur laissa un moment pour s'installer et le temps pour moi de leur apporter du thé brûlant, avant de leur demander d'une voix courtoise mais méfiante :

"Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène devant chez nous à cette heure de la nuit? Mon ami le Dr Watson a eu peur que vous ne vous transformiez en stalagmites sur le pas de notre porte."

Ils échangèrent un regard –ou, pour être plus exact, celui aux yeux marrons lança un regard éloquent à son compagnon qui se contentait de regarder le feu brûler dans la cheminée. Je remarquai qu'il nous écoutait quand même avec la plus grande attention, car il eut une brève grimace en entendant mon nom.

Comme aucun d'eux ne semblaient décidés à ouvrir la bouche, Holmes me jeta un regard légèrement incrédule que je lui rendis, dérangé par leur silence persistent. Holmes s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, mais l'homme aux yeux marrons le pris de vitesse, tournant son regard de sur le visage impassible de son compagnon, à celui, nerveux, du mien.

"Vous êtes… Excusez la question idiote," se reprit-il en plein milieu de sa phrase "mais êtes-vous Sherlock Holmes?"

Son accent était clairement américain. Mon ami souleva un sourcil dubitatif, probablement surpris par la question, ou par le ton proprement craintif qu'avait employé l'homme.

"Je le suis" répondit-il calmement.

L'homme aux yeux bleus décolla finalement ces derniers de l'âtre de la cheminée pour les poser, pensifs, sur Holmes, qui lui lança un bref regard impassible.

"Et vous avez maintenant un avantage certain sur moi" continua mon ami. "Puis-je vous demander à mon tour…?"

L'homme aux yeux bruns se redressa sur le fauteuil, laissant la couverture retomber de ses épaules et posant doucement sa tasse de thé sur la table devant lui, avant de s'éclaircir fébrilement la gorge.

"Je suis… Wilson, James Wilson" se présenta-t-il finalement. "Et « ça» " continua-t-il d'un ton beaucoup moins courtois en faisant un vague geste vers son compagnon, "c'est Gregory House."

"Je suppose que j'ai commis une erreur en supposant que vous étiez devant chez nous dans un but précis" dit Holmes après un très court silence.

"Euh… Oui" répondit Wilson avec une sorte de sourire embarrassé. "On s'est… disons qu'on s'est perdus."

"Perdus?" répéta Holmes. "Vous venez d'arriver en Angleterre?"

Je fus surpris de constater que son ton était clairement celui de la question ; d'habitude, Holmes, au moyen de ses méthodes d'observations dont il se servait instinctivement avec toute chose, humain ou objet, qui rencontrait son chemin, aurait déduit le nombre de jours que ces étrangers avaient passé en Angleterre, et même le moyen de transport qu'ils auraient pu prendre pour arriver à Londres. Mais je devais avouer que leur accoutrement plus que minimal pour ces temps hivernaux étaient bien trop légers et immaculés pour que l'on puisse y déceler facilement quoi que ce soit d'utile.

"On peut dire ça comme ça" murmura Wilson en remuant inconfortablement sur le fauteuil.

"Ce n'est pas possible!" s'exclama soudain le dénommé House, sortant de son immobilité pour jeter un regard furieux à son ami, qui le lui rendit tout aussi bien. "On n'est pas à Londres, on n'est pas chez Sherlock Holmes, crétin! "

"Si tu veux" répondit l'autre, ayant apparemment momentanément oublié notre présence. "Dans ce cas dis-moi où est-ce qu'on est"

House secoua la tête.

"Je suis en plein… délire" dit-il doucement.

Je vis Wilson baisser les yeux sur lui-même, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel, avant de les relever vers House.

"Alors pour toi je suis une image de ton esprit? Tu aurais pu imaginer Angelina Jolie ou Carmen Electra, et tu m'imagines moi? Je suis flatté… Mais si tu comptes me passer une épée à travers le corps pour vérifier si je suis une hallucination, je préférerais que tu y réfléchisses à deux fois."

Holmes avait plissé les yeux en même temps que je m'étais tendu. Ce House était visiblement dérangé, et entendre Wilson parler de meurtre à son compte n'était pas le moins du monde rassurant.

"J'en ai marre" déclara soudain House en se levant brusquement, me faisant légèrement sursauter.

Il attrapa sa cane et franchit la porte d'entrée avant même que l'un de nous n'ait compris ce qui se passait. Wilson resta lui-même sur place un petit moment, se demandant visiblement si son compagnon était sérieux ou s'il allait réapparaitre rapidement. Mais lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, il sauta du fauteuil à son tour, et de lui courir après en l'appelant à pleins poumons.

J'échangeai un regard incertain avec Holmes, qui paraissait confus.

* * *

_voilà voilà... [juste pour éviter les confusions : fiacres, cabs, diligences, calèches, voitures, charriots à roulettes, truc avec des chevaux... tout ça désigne une seule et même chose. j'aime les synonymes.]_


	2. Criminals

_Humm, ce chapitre contient... beaucoup de sang? Je ne pense pas qu'aucun de vous ne soit offensé par ce qui se passe ici, mais je crois que mon devoir est de vous prévenir quand même._

_Here we go._

* * *

_Wilson_

"House!" hurlai-je en lui courant après.

Je finis par bénir sa mauvaise jambe pour me permettre de le rattraper rapidement. C'était peut-être idiot de ma part (une petite voix dans un coin de ma tête qui ressemblait bizarrement à celle de House, me fit remarquer que c'était _définitivement_ idiot), mais je n'avais pas envie de le quitter des yeux dans une situation pareille. Je ne savais même pas quelle était la situation, en fait. Je ne savais même pas s'il y avait une situation quelque part. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je ne me sentais pas une hallucination comme semblait le croire House, et je ne me sentais pas plus halluciner ; entre temps, on avait atterrit dans Londres du 19eme siècle, et un Londres fictif encore, où on était tombés sur Holmes et Watson en personne, ceux dont j'avais dévoré les bouquins quand j'étais ado au point de connaître leurs histoires par cœur.

…Okay, ça sonnait un peu trop comme un trip provoqué par de la Marijuana ou du LSD. Un point pour House. Oh attendez un moment, ça voudrait dire que j'avais avalé du LSD…? Bien que House soit capable de me faire avaler des vers de terre s'il en avait envie, je ne pensais pas qu'il m'injecterait une dose de LSD assez puissante pour me faire planer à ce point. …

Ce n'est pas que j'avalerais des vers de terre s'il me le demandais, je pensais plus au fait qu'il me les fasse avaler sans que je le sache….

Oubliez.

Le froid et la neige m'avaient déjà recouverts pendant les quelques secondes qu'il me fallut pour le rejoindre, marchant bancalement dans l'étroite allée par laquelle on était arrivés.

"House!" criai-je encore une fois en arrivant à sa hauteur. "Tu fais quoi?"

Je savais déjà ce qu'il faisait, question idiote. Il sembla penser la même chose, parce qu'il ne m'accorda même pas un regard. Il plongea la main dans son jean et en sortit son téléphone portable et son Ipod. Je regardai par-dessus son épaule, intrigué, mais évidemment il n'y avait aucun réseau, et les deux machines étaient quasiment déchargées et ne verraient pas un chargeur avant quelques temps; à moins que quelqu'un n'invente un chargeur à gaz. Mon propre portable, et d'ailleurs toutes mes affaires, étaient restées dans mon sac, dans la voiture de House, à quelques 150 ans, 3000 kilomètres d'océan, et une réalité plus loin.

L'allée s'assombrissait brusquement par manque de lampadaire. Je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise ici.

"House, cette ruelle ne m'inspire pas confiance."

"Tu as plus confiance en « Holmes » et « Watson »?" me demanda-t-il.

"Peut-être bien" répondis-je. "Je préfère être scruté par Holmes -ou qui que ce soit sur qui on est tombés- plutôt que de m'enfoncer là dedans!"

"Holmes?"

La voix venait de devant nous, dans le noir. House arrêta net ses pas. Je l'imitai, mon estomac se mettant soudain à remuer inconfortablement.

"Vous connaissez Sherlock Holmes?" continua la voix, froide et pas du tout, _du tout _rassurante.

Une ombre se dessina devant nous alors que l'homme à qui elle appartenait faisait un pas en avant, gardant son visage caché.

"Pourquoi?" répondit soudain House d'une voix un peu trop calme pour que j'aime ça.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire, mais il m'ignora, comme d'habitude.

"Vous voulez qu'on lui fasse passer un message?"

"House!!" sifflai-je.

Il y eut un petit ricanement, avant qu'une nouvelle voix n'émerge de devant :

"Exactement. Un message à lui faire passer."

"On va p't'être bien vous l'graver dans la peau" reprit le premier. "Pour pas qu'vous l'oubliez."

Et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, deux hommes se jetaient vers nous. Par je ne sais quel miracle, House, sans doutes préparé à l'attaque et sous estimé par les agresseurs qui avaient remarqué son "handicape", parvint à glisser sur le côté à la dernière minute pour les éviter, mais je n'eus pas cette rapidité de réaction.

Ils m'attrapèrent tous les deux, un bras chacun, alors que je regardais House disparaitre dans les ténèbres de l'allée.

…Non, stop. _Quoi_?! House comptait vraiment me laisser tout seul là, alors que deux malades me tenaient par les bras avec l'intention de me saigner?!

…C'est vrai, il pensait que j'étais une hallucination… Mais quand même.

"House!!" criai-je inutilement, pris d'une panique soudaine.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour le boiteux" me chuchota-t-on dans l'oreille. "Cette allée est un cul-de-sac. On viendra s'occuper de lui une voix fini avec toi."

Je grimaçai, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'ils entendaient par là. Malheureusement, un couteau levé contre mon bras nu me força à imaginer l'issue de cette rencontre, et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. La panique me pris de plus belle, je me mis à me débattre.

Les deux hommes faisant deux fois ma taille, j'étais facilement maitrisé et ils me jetèrent dans la neige -dont j'avalais un bon paquet. On se jeta sur moi, me clouant au sol gelé, et le couteau revint à la charge sur mon dos.

"Tu portes quelque chose d'bizarre" me dit-on.

Un t-shirt en coton n'était sûrement pas courant dans le Londres Victorien. Le couteau commença à le déchirer en morceaux, m'effleurant la peau. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de reprendre ma respiration sous contrôle et d'ignorer les bruits de la toile qu'ils arrachaient, me retrouvant bientôt torse nu sur le sol. Le froid me bloqua la respiration pendant un instant, et le couteau revint sur ma nuque cette fois. J'ai dû crier sans en avoir conscience, parce qu'une main se plaqua contre ma bouche.

Et puis elle disparu soudain en même temps que la pression du couteau, alors qu'un vent passait par-dessus ma tête et qu'un bruit sourd résonnait. Je relevai aussitôt la tête, alarmé, juste à temps pour voir la cane de House s'abattre sur le crâne d'un des deux attaquants avec une puissance incroyable. Il fut rejoint moins d'une seconde plus tard par une seconde cane, et des poings bien ajustés qui jetèrent les deux hommes à terre, sonnés.

Deux mains gantées se posèrent sur mon dos, et la tête inquiète de Watson apparu dans mon champ de vision, posant sa cane sur le sol.

"Vous allez bien?" me demanda-t-il, anxieux (je pouvais aisément deviner pourquoi : je sentais des rivelets de sang dégouliner sur mon dos.)

Mais je hochai la tête affirmativement, préférant éviter de me servir de ma voix pour le moment.

Watson hocha à son tour la tête et se releva pour me prendre par les bras et me remettre debout, et me jeta aussitôt son manteau sur les épaules, alors que je me rendais soudain compte que je tremblais. Je vis Holmes qui se tenait à quelques pas, les yeux fixés sur les deux masses inconscientes des espèces de brutes qui m'avaient sauté dessus. House, lui, avait ses yeux fixés sur Holmes.

"On rentre" déclara Watson, les tirant tous les deux de leurs pensées alors qu'il surveillait du coin de l'œil l'un des deux hommes qui commençait à se réveiller. "Il vaut mieux disparaitre avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits."

Holmes hocha la tête et suivit son ami qui me poussait devant lui et me guida à nouveau jusqu'à leur salon, nous devançant dans l'entrée pour prévenir Mrs Hudson de fermer la porte à clef et de n'ouvrir à personne jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de jeter des regards en arrière toutes les 5 secondes, pour vérifier que House nous suivait bien, ce qui me valu une remarque de Watson comme quoi j'allais me donner un torticolis.

Il me laissa tomber sur le canapé, où je fus rejoint par House qui s'y affala lourdement.

Le choc de dissipait peu à peu dans mon esprit, et je réalisai soudain qu'il était venu assommer l'un de ces malades alors qu'il pensait que j'étais une hallucination… C'était une démonstration d'amitié qui m'aurait presque donné envie de lui sauter au cou.

_**Presque**_ : j'ai bien essayé d'être reconnaissant, et même touché par ce geste, mais malheureusement pour mes cordes vocales, je n'arrivai pas à ressentir autre chose que de la colère et je me mis à lui hurler dessus.

"Espèce de… crétin!" criai-je, à défaut de trouver un autre mot pour le moment qui ne soit pas un peu trop insultant en présence de deux Victoriens.

"De rien" répondit House avec phlegme. "C'est un plaisir de te sauver la vie."

"Tu n'aurais pas eu à le faire si tu ne les avais pas provoqués!" je répliquai. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu aller danser devant eux avec un panneau marqué « servez-vous, je suis suicidaire » !"

"Tu m'emmerdes, Wilson!" gronda-t-il. "Tu n'es pas plus mort que moi, non?"

"Simplement parce que mon sens de l'éthique m'interdit d'aller travailler en jeans" je répondis avec une grimace.

"…Quoi?"

"Ils ont réduit mon t-shirt en miettes parce qu'ils le trouvaient « bizarre ». Mon pantalon en toile et mes chaussures en cuir ne les ont sûrement pas dérangés. Mais toi, s'ils t'avaient attrapé…"

Je me rendais compte que je commençais à divaguer, mais je n'eux pas le loisir de finir ma phrase, parce qu'un léger toussotement à ma droite me ramena soudain à la réalité, et je me figeai totalement... Ca voulait dire que Holmes et Watson avaient vu et écouté cet échange. Et nous prenaient maintenant sans doutes pour des fous. Et s'apprêtaient à nous faire enfermer dans leurs maisons de fous. Ce qui ne devait pas être franchement plaisant au 19eme siècle.

Je tournai mes yeux vers Holmes, qui était celui qui avait toussoté pour attirer notre attention.

"Puis-je savoir" commença-t-il d'une voix calme et mesurée "ce que ces hommes voulaient?"

Ah, c'est vrai ça. Ce n'était pas après moi qu'ils en avaient au départ.

"Vous trouver, Holmes" leur répondis-je. "Ils voulaient apparemment vous faire passer un message en nous saignant sur le trottoir."

"Hmmm…" fit Holmes en nous observant de ses yeux plissés. "Vous savez, si des circonstances similaires se reproduisaient avec deux personnes différentes, je vous aurais dors et déjà fais envoyés pour l'asile" nous dit-il après un petit moment de silence.

Je fis une grimace.

"Mais je suppose que le Dr Watson sera d'accord pour dire que vous n'avez rien d'autre de fou que les mots que vous employez" continua Holmes. "Je vous trouve un peu trop posés pour avoir l'esprit détraqué."

"Merci" lâcha House d'un ton amer et ironique -il devait se penser au bord de la folie pour rêver éveillé de Sherlock Holmes.

"Je suis donc obligé de conclure que ces grandes… différences culturelles viennent du fait que vous venez d'un pays éloigné" nous dit Holmes en ignorant House. "Je connais assez les Etats Unis pour déduire que vous en avez l'accent mais en aucun cas les manières. D'où venez vous? Et pourquoi êtes vous venus ici?"

Le ton suspicieux et méfiant de Holmes était sans doutes justifié, maintenant que j'étais en train de saigner sur le manteau de son ami après avoir failli congeler sur le pas de sa porte, déserté son hospitalité, et fuit de son salon en courant pour me faire, comme par hasard, tacler par des hommes qui lui en voulaient.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à House qui haussa les épaules, signifiant clairement qu'il se foutait complètement de ce que je pourrais bien leur raconter. D'un autre côté, je me doutais assez bien que des Victoriens auraient encore plus de réticences à l'égard du voyage dans le temps que des hommes du 21eme siècle.

Alors je leur racontai un truc sorti de nulle part, un mensonge improvisé au fur et à mesure, et tellement inventé de toutes pièces que je ne me rappelais même plus du début quand j'arrivai à la fin de l'histoire. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je leur avais confirmé être venus d'Amérique, mais je crois que j'ai inventé un nom de pays au passage, croisant les doigts pour qu'au 19eme siècle les gens de Londres ne sachent pas tout du continent transatlantique.

Holmes me regardait calmement, Watson avait les yeux sautant de moi à House avec une expression plutôt surprise. House, lui, essayait visiblement de se retenir de rire. Je lui envoyais mon poing dans les omoplates pour le faire taire -ce qui raviva la douleur des sillons laissés par la lame de couteau dans mon dos.

Watson dû voir ma tête, parce qu'il bondit à mes côtés en un instant et me prit par le bras.

"Il faut désinfecter vos plaies et vous couvrir" me dit-il. "Je suppose que l'on sera d'accord pour vous laisser passer la nuit ici, pour vérifier qu'aucune infection ne vous ai touché…"

Je fus d'abord un peu surpris que quelques égratignures le fassent flipper à ce point, mais je me rappelai rapidement qu'en 1800 et des poussières, il y avait bien plus de risques si on attrapait le moindre rhume que ce qu'on pouvait connaître à notre époque. J'entendis House se lever sans un mot et nous suivre dans une autre salle, abandonnant Holmes dans le salon, aucun d'entre nous n'ayant commenté sur mon épique mensonge.

* * *

_Holmes_

Je m'appuyai contre le dossier du canapé et joignis mes doigts, l'oreille tendue pour ne pas manquer les voix qui me parvenaient depuis la chambre où les avait emmenés Watson. En vain, puisque tout ce qui me parvenait étaient des éclats de voix indistincts, principalement de la part de Wilson ou House qui semblaient argumenter sur un autre de leurs inextricables et obscurs problèmes.

Si je dois faire une confession, j'admettrais que j'étais plutôt troublé par ces deux compères. Tout d'abord, leurs habillages excentriques, puis leurs mots extravagants, et leurs actions pour le moins imprévisibles -tellement imprévisibles que je doutai qu'eux-mêmes soient au courant de leurs propres faits et gestes.

Tout ceci additionné m'avait déstabilisé et même mes sens scrupuleusement entraînés au fil des années n'avaient pu trouver quoi que ce soit à dire sur ces individus. Le moins que je puisse dire, c'était qu'ils semblaient assez inoffensifs pour ne pas nous inquiéter, ni moi ni Watson.

Ce qui m'inquiétait plus à présent c'était la présence de ces deux bandits qui leur avaient sauté à la gorge. Que des parias m'en veulent, ce n'était rien de nouveau. Mais qu'ils se mettent à rôder autour de chez moi ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Le quartier étant habité par des personnes aux revenus plus que corrects, ayant pour la grande majorité des systèmes pour prévenir à leur propre sécurité ; et seuls les cambrioleurs de haut vol se risquaient à pointer leurs carcasses dans cette partie de la rue.

Ces hommes là en revanche, étaient clairement des hommes dont les mains étaient accoutumées au combat, et peut-être même au meurtre. Si nous n'avions pas été alertés par Mrs Hudson qu'il y avait du grabuge au dehors à ce moment là, ces messieurs House et Wilson ne seraient peut-être plus.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par des cris et des bruits de pas précipités dans les escaliers ; j'entendis les verrous que j'avais mis en place se faire malmener, avant que la porte d'entrée ne claque suffisamment fort pour en informer nos voisins. La voix indignée de Mrs Hudson résonna à son tour, et quelques secondes plus tard, Watson revenait dans le salon, l'air légèrement défiant.

"Nos amis sont partis précipitamment" lui dis-je.

Il hocha doucement la tête, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour surveiller l'échappée de nos étranges invités.

"Ils m'ont fait comprendre en des mots plutôt éloquents qu'ils ne voulaient pas rester une seconde de plus en notre compagnie… Ce sont des hommes pour le moins excentriques" me dit-il.

"Vous voilà de nouveau à énoncer des évidences, mon ami."

"J'espère juste qu'ils ne tomberont pas à nouveau sur ces deux brutes... Peut-être devrions-nous prévenir la police."

"Ca ne servira pas beaucoup si ni les victimes ni les attaqueurs ne peuvent être retrouvés…"

"Dites-moi, qu'avez-vous réussi à déduire de ces deux là?" me demanda-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer.

"Rien d'intéressant, sinon que cette magnifique histoire que nous a raconté Mr Wilson est une ribambelle de mensonges."

"Comment? "

"Eh oui… Je dois avouer que l'homme a un certain talent pour la fable. Il ment avec plus de conviction que certains criminels. Mais tous les noms qu'il a cité me sont inconnus, et j'ai pourtant une connaissance assez vaste du continent Américain, Watson."

"Je veux bien vous croire, Holmes… N'avez-vous pas peur qu'il leur arrive malheur? Ils semblent être dépourvus de la moindre chance. J'ai voulu essayé de les rattraper lorsqu'ils sont partis, mais House avait déjà filé dans la nuit… Malgré sa jambe impaire. "

"Hmm… J'ai comme l'impression que nous allons les revoir bientôt, Watson. Croiser les hommes les plus étranges fait partie intégrante de mon métier."

"Pour des hommes étranges, ceux que l'on a croisé tout à l'heure ne me semblaient pas vraiment avenants, dit Watson en plissant les yeux. Avez-vous une enquête en cours dont je ne sois pas au courant, Holmes?"

"Pas que je sache, Watson… Mais leur présence et leurs motifs on ne peut plus clairs ne me disent rien de bon pour le futur."

* * *

_House_

"House…House…House…House…"

Il chuchotait, comme s'il avait peur de se faire repérer. Je n'avais pas ce genre d'appréhension ::

"Wilson, la ferme!!" hurlai-je.

"Tu ne me réponds pas!"

"Parce que j'en ai pas envie!"

"Je suis profondément intéressé. House! House!!"

Cette fois, je m'arrêtai brusquement. Wilson en fut si surpris qu'il ne parvint pas à s'arrêter à temps et fonça droit sur moi.

"Wilson, si tu veux retourner chez ces deux pantins, te gênes surtout pas. Si tu m'as suivi pour le plaisir de m'énerver, j'ai une cane et je n'ai pas peur de m'en servir. "

A la faible lueur des réverbères, Wilson fronça les sourcils sur ma cane levée en position d'attaque, claquant des dents dans le froid et la nuit malgré la chemise et la veste que lui avait passé un Watson -qui avait exactement la même taille que lui- pour remplacer son t-shirt déchiqueté. Cela dit, ses jambes enfoncées dans la neige jusqu'aux genoux palliaient sûrement à une simple veste. La neige le recouvrait rapidement, s'accrochant flocon par flocon à ses cheveux, lui donnant l'air d'un homme des cavernes tout juste décongelé. Je ne devais pas avoir l'air beaucoup plus avenant, trempé de partout.

"Je t'ai suivi parce que tu vas faire n'importe quoi" me répondit-il de sa voix basse, "et contrairement à ce que tu penses, la plupart des gens sur cette planète ont une conscience qui leur interdit de laisser leurs amis vagabonder seuls dans les rues du 19eme siècle en pleine nuit, par -15°."

"Ravi de le savoir" je répliquai en reprenant ma marche. "Dans ce cas-tu me suis, tu parles avec ta conscience, et tu me fous la paix."

"Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça!" s'écria Wilson en me rattrapant, abandonnant le chuchotement. "Tu comptes faire quoi, exactement? Errer jusqu'à ce que tu tombes en hypothermie? Ce n'est pas un cauchemar, House! Mourir brutalement ne va pas te faire te réveiller de l'autre côté du miroir! "

Je lui jetai un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de me laisser mourir, brutalement ou non, mais c'était vrai que cette pensée m'avait traversé l'esprit -brièvement. Juste avant que je ne réalise que me suicider dans une illusion était à peu près la chose la plus stupide que je pouvais faire.

D'un autre côté, je n'avais pas vraiment de plan en tête. Autant gagner du temps pour y réfléchir en s'amusant un peu.

"D'accord" dis-je. "Alors on fait quoi, dans ce cas? Dis moi tes bonnes idées, j'attends!"

"Ma première idée aurait été de ne pas m'en aller sous la neige, avec des criminels à nos trousses, et en pleine nuit" dit-il en claquant des dents. "J'ai vingt dollars dans les poches, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'un hôtel les accepte. Darwin n'est peut-être même pas encore mort."

"Darwin, c'est sur les billets anglais" fis-je remarquer en levant un sourcil.

"Je sais" s'énerva Wilson en roulant des yeux. "C'était une… parabole" lâcha-t-il en sortant la première figure de style dont il pouvait se rappeler. "Tu remarqueras que mes pièces d'un demi-dollar leur apportera la preuve que Kennedy va se faire tuer, 'faut au moins être mort pour avoir sa tronche imprimée là dessus."

"La reine d'Angleterre n'est pas morte" fis-je remarquer encore une fois.

"Je _sais_! Mes dollars ne sont pas anglais! …Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de ça" se désola-t-il soudain en se passant une main sur la figure.

"Parce qu'on ne sait pas de quoi parler d'autre" lui rappelais-je en appuyant mon dos contre un lampadaire, sortant la bouteille de Vicodin de ma poche pour jouer avec. "Tu n'as pas d'idée pour nous sortir de là, je n'ai pas d'idée, nous n'avons pas d'idée… mais puisque tu tiens tant que ça à parler, autant trouver un sujet de conversation : tu savais que le premier dollar a été créé en 1792?" l'informai-je, avalant un comprimé.

"Je ne rigole pas House…"

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut, moi je suis plié en deux…" coupai-je aussitôt.

"…Watson était peut-être fictif" continua-t-il" "mais il nous avait offert un toit pour la nuit. Tu comptes dormir sous un pont?"

Je frottai mes mains pour essayer de faire circuler le sang un peu plus énergiquement, le froid commençant à me rattraper. Mais je préférais encore avoir froid que de retourner là dedans.

"Si Watson est fictif, cette ville est fictive, et cette neige est fictive. Donc, le froid n'est que fictif, et l'hypothèse de ma future hypothermie elle-même restera hypothèse. Elémentaire, mon cher Wilson."

Je scrutai son expression en détail, content de constater que ma constante nonchalance le rendait presque hystérique. Ce n'était pas que j'aimais le faire sortir de ses gonds… Si, j'adorais ça. Mais d'un autre côté, ça lui faisait sans doutes du bien de se secouer, parce que c'était lui qui allait la chopper l'hypothermie s'il continuait à greloter comme ça. Et je ne m'étais pas amusé à jouer Superman quelques minutes plus tôt pour lui retirer ce couteau du dos, pour le voir se transformer en glaçon devant mes yeux.

"Tu comptes vraiment dévier tout ce que je dis pour en faire un jeu?" s'énerva-t-il en gesticulant abondamment, faisant tomber une partie de la neige dans ses cheveux.

"Vraiment? Non. Mais puisque tu me le proposes si gentiment…"

"House!!" cria-t-il à pleins poumons. "Nous sommes perdus dans un pays étranger sans un sous -valable- en poche, sous la neige sans protections!! Il faudrait que tu rationnalises un peu avant qu'on ne meure d'une façon ou d'une autre!!"

Rationnaliser?! Il avait bien dit « Rationnaliser »? Dans cette situation, la dernière chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était d'être rationnel. Rationnel et Voyages dans le Temps ne faisaient généralement pas partie des mêmes sujets de conversation. Pareil que "Rationnel" et "Je viens de prendre le thé chez Sherlock Holmes".

Mais avant que je n'ai pu répliquer, j'entendis des bruits résonner dans la rue. Quelqu'un venait vers nous en courant et en haletant assez fort pour qu'on puisse l'entendre à l'autre bout de la ville.

Je me retournai et vis un garçon maigre comme un clou, peut-être assez vieux pour avoir 15 ans, courant comme un dératé vers nous, les yeux si grands ouverts que je me demandai pendant une seconde s'ils n'allaient pas tomber de leurs orbites. Je vis dans la relative pénombre du sang s'écouler de son nez et de sa bouche, peut-être aussi de ses oreilles, ce qui était généralement mauvais signe. Il trébuchait à chaque pas, mais continuait de courir à pleine vitesse pour finalement venir bousculer Wilson assez fortement pour le renverser.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans la neige, et si Wilson se remit aussitôt sur ses pieds, le garçon ne suivit pas son exemple. Il resta sur le sol, la respiration rapide, le sang teintant la neige sous lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?!" demanda aussitôt Wilson après une demi-seconde de regard effrayé. "House, passe moi un mouchoir!"

"J'en ai pas" dis-je en m'approchant, observant le garçon.

"Donne moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi!" cria Wilson.

Il jeta des regards désespérés autour de lui et finalement enleva la fine veste de Watson de ses épaules, la roulant en boule pour la plaquer contre le nez du gamin, essayant de diminuer l'afflux de sang.

"Ca ne servira à rien" fis-je remarquer, mais il me jeta un regard noir avant de retourner son attention sur l'autre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé?" demanda-t-il à nouveau, avant de changer d'avis devant le fait que la respiration du gamin devenait de plus en plus superficielle. "House, va chercher un taxi, il faut l'amener à l'hôpital."

"L'hôpital ne pourra rien faire contre ça" dis-je d'une voix peut-être un peu trop calme pour la situation actuelle. "Tu as bien dit 'Taxi'?! Tu sais que ça n'a pas encore été inventé, non?"

Le gamin prit soudain une grande inspiration et attrapa Wilson par le col, le tirant brutalement vers lui.

"Holmes!" cria-t-il. "Je dois voir Holmes! Sherlock Holmes!"

"Attendez!" essaya de le raisonner Wilson. "Vous n'êtes pas en état d'aller voir qui que ce soit, laissez-nous vous emmener à l'hôpital, on verra après…"

"Non!! Holmes!! "

Ses cris avaient mué en réels mugissements paniqués, et lorsque Wilson tenta de le prendre dans ses bras pour le bouger -il n'avait apparemment pas la force de tenir sur ses pieds- il se débattit comme un diable, aggravant ses saignements et sa respiration de façon gargantuesque.

"Wilson, il a une fièvre hémorragique" dis-je en évitant une main que le gamin faisait voler à l'aveugle. "Il va mourir dans les trente prochaines minutes, les hôpitaux de cette époque n'ont rien pour soigner ça. On ferait mieux de l'emmener chez Holmes et voir ce qu'il a à lui dire, s'il continue à se débattre comme ça il ne lui reste plus que deux minutes à vivre."

Wilson sembla hésiter un court instant avant de hocher la tête et, le gamin dans les bras, me suivit au pas de course en sens inverse dans Baker Street.

J'ai été idiot de surestimer notre chance du moment, parce qu'à peine avions-nous fait trois pas que trois hommes sortirent d'une ruelle -quoique, en y réfléchissant, ils ressemblaient plus à des chiens enragés qu'à des êtres humains- et nous coupèrent la route, matraque en main.

"Où que vous allez comme ça?" nous lança l'un d'eux d'un ton de voix plutôt glaciale. "Le mioche est à nous!"

Je ne me suis jamais vanté d'être courageux. Avoir abattu ma cane sur le crâne d'un malade essayant de transformer Wilson en passoire avait épuisé mes réserves de témérité pour l'année. Je reculai de quelques pas en arrière, et vit du coin de l'œil Wilson se tourner légèrement, protégeant, avec son propre corps, le garçon dans ses bras de toute attaque possible.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçu en plein milieu de son délire fiévreux de la présence des trois espèces d'assassins, le gamin en question recommença à hurler à la mort et à se débattre contre Wilson qui resserra son emprise pour essayer de le restreindre.

"Rendez nous le mioche!" nous répéta-t-on.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Wilson d'un ton défensif.

"Il est à nous!"

"Changez de refrain" leur conseilla mon cher oncologue préféré, trouvant apparemment qu'énerver le mec qui tenait le couteau -ou la barre de fer dans ce cas là- était une idée géniale. "Cet enfant n'appartient à personne. "

"C'est à cause de vous qu'il est dans cet état?" demandai-je soudain, ma curiosité prenant le pas sur mon bon sens qui me dictait, lui, de la fermer.

"De quoi tu parles, le vieux?"

"Vieux?" m'étonnai-je. "Ce n'est qu'une question de perspectives. De là d'où je viens, _mon_ espérance de vie devance la vôtre de 30 ans."

"Qu'est-ce que tu gazouilles" m'aboya l'autre. "Rendez nous le mioche."

Wilson se contenta de faire un pas en arrière. Il avait, dans un éclair de génie, plaqué sa main sur la bouche saignante du garçon en étouffant ses cris horrifiés qui continuaient.

"House" me chuchota-t-il d'une voix mal assurée, "on fait quoi maintenant…"

"Mon instinct de survie me dit qu'on devrait leur lancer le gamin dans les bras" l'informai-je.

"Quoi?!" s'exclama-t-il, indigné.

"C'est la seule idée que j'ai! Mais je suis ouvert à toute suggestion" finis-je en faisant un autre pas en arrière alors que les trois autres avançaient avec une lenteur douloureuse.

Et soudain, j'eus un éclair de génie comme je suis le seul à en avoir.

"Bataille de boules de neige" glissai-je à Wilson.

Il me regarda comme si j'avais perdu le peu de santé mentale qu'il me restait -et il avait sans doutes raison.

Marchant toujours à reculons contre nos attaquants qui semblaient s'amuser à nous foutre les jetons jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à nous rouer de coups, je déviai subrepticement ma course vers la droite, attrapant la manche de Wilson pour qu'il me suive, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par marcher juste contre le mur des maisons. Je ralentis le pas, et Wilson suivit mon exemple en me jetant quand même un regard incertain.

Les trois autres se rapprochaient de nous de plus en plus, et quand je les jugeai assez proches, je levai soudain ma cane en l'air.

Elle frappa avec force contre une construction en bois pourri qui ressemblait à une gouttière, et qui contenait un énorme tas de neige -qui s'écroula de tout son poids sur la tronche de nos agresseurs.

Le chaos momentané nous permis de piquer un sprint vers le 221B.

* * *

_..._


	3. Quantum Physics

J'étais presque endormi, somnolant sur le canapé, lorsque le cri strident de Mme Hudson me réveilla en sursaut. Je sautai sur mes pieds, alerté, juste à temps pour voir Holmes disparaître en courant dans le couloir.

Je le suivis promptement et descendis les escaliers en trombe, dévalant dans l'entrée, et m'arrêtai brusquement, pris de stupeur devant la scène qui se déroulait ici.

MM House et Wilson étaient devant la porte, et ce dernier portait dans ses bras un enfant ensanglanté à moitié inconscient.

Holmes ne perdit pas le temps que je pris à les fixer d'un air choqué, mais les attrapa chacun par un bras et les tira dans la maison pour refermer derrière eux la porte avec tous les verrous qu'elle possédait.

"Watson, je crois que vous devriez prendre cet enfant" me dit Holmes.

Je sortis immédiatement de ma stupeur et me précipitai vers Wilson pour le décharger, emmenant le léger poids du petit avec moi. Je le déposai sur le canapé et m'attelai aussitôt à l'ausculter, cherchant la cause de ces saignements ininterrompus depuis un long moment si j'en croyais la quantité de sang tachant habits, figures et mains de sa propre personne et de Wilson.

"Ne cherchez pas" me dit soudain la voix essoufflée de House derrière moi. "Il a une fièvre hémorragique. Vous ne pourrez pas le soigner. "

Holmes me donna un bac d'eau et une serviette dont je me servais pour nettoyer le visage de l'enfant, levant les yeux vers House. Mon ami devança ma question :

"Vous êtes médecin?"

"Non. Chanteur d'opéra." répondit House d 'un air tout à fait sérieux.

"Si" le reprit Wilson en lui jetant un regard. "Nous sommes médecins tous les deux. Cet enfant nous est rentré dedans dans la rue -il voulait absolument vous parler, Holmes. Il était hystérique!"

"Vraiment?" fit Holmes, soudain intéressé.

Il s'accroupit à mes côtés et regarda l'enfant d'un air profondément intrigué. Mon ami n'est sûrement pas quelqu'un de cruel, mais lorsque quelque chose attire son attention, il ne peut plus s'en délaisser avant d'avoir trouvé autant de réponses qu'il n'a d'interrogations.

Il tourna la tête du garçon vers lui avec gentillesse, cependant. Dès que le regard vacant de l'enfant se posa sur lui, il s'anima aussitôt.

"Mr H-Holmes!!" cria-t-il faiblement. "Les hommes, les hommes dehors… "

"Les hommes ne peuvent pas vous faire du mal" me dépêchai-je de le rassurer. "Vous êtes en sécurité."

Ca ne sembla pas le rasséréner le moins du monde. Ses mains se crispèrent sur mes bras avec toute la force de son agonie, et il se mit à crier de plus belle.

"Non! Les hommes… Smith…!"

"Smith?" demanda Holmes. "Qui est Smith?"

Le gamin ne pu répondre, à bout de force. Il ferma les yeux, tremblant de tous ses muscles, et soudain sa lourde respiration s'arrêta.

Je poussai un triste soupir alors que son emprise se relâchait brusquement. Après un court moment, je secouai doucement mes membres de ses mains, plaçant ces dernières avec soin en croix sur son torse, avant de prendre son pouls par simple habitude, étant déjà convaincu qu'il nous avait quitté.

Holmes regarda un petit moment sa figure blanche comme neige tâchée de rouge vif, avant de se relever. Il jeta des coups d'œil plus que méfiant à ces deux 'médecins' que l'on croisait pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, mais se tourna vers moi pour demander :

"Qu'est-ce qu'une fièvre hémorragique, au juste?"

"Une maladie d'un autre continent" répondis-je, me rappelant des allusions à cette maladie lors de mes années dans l'armée, bien que je ne l'avais encore jamais vue en action. "Elle provoque des saignements importants."

"Ca vient d'Afrique" intervint House avec autant de calme dans la voix que s'il ne s'était rien passé. "On a une forte fièvre et des hémorragies internes à répétition."

"Comment savez-vous que c'est précisément ce dont il souffrait?" l'interrogea mon ami en plissant les yeux.

"Conjonctivite" répondit impatiemment House. "Il avait les yeux rouges vifs. Plus la fièvre, le teint jaunâtre, et les saignements. Il faut pas être devin."

Holmes me jeta un bref regard, et je hochai la tête en signe d'acquiescement, ne pouvant que corroborer cette juste liste de symptômes.

"Asseyez-vous" commanda Holmes aux deux hommes, qui lui obéirent aussitôt, l'un avec réticence, l'autre machinalement. "Je voulais bien vous laisser à vos excentricités tant que cela n'affectait personne d'autre, mais maintenant un jeune garçon est mort d'une maladie inconnue sur nos terres, et il semblerait qu'une menace certaine pèse sur nous en la personne de Smith, qui doit être le nom le plus commun de tout le pays ; tous ces nouveaux éléments étant amenés dans notre maison par vos soins" fit-il remarquer. "J'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes précisément, car si je veux être honnête et bien que je ne vous croie pas de constitution à blesser quelqu'un, vous m'inspirez en ce moment moins de confiance qu'un criminel en cavale."

Wilson eut une grimace aux mots coupants de mon ami, mais House resta de marbre, ses propres yeux d'un stupéfiant bleu glacé plongés dans ceux, gris et également froids, de Holmes.

"On ne sait pas ce qui se passe" nous promit Wilson. "Nous sommes aussi perdus que vous dans cette histoire."

"Peut-être même plus" fit remarquer House. "Vous connaissiez ce garçon, Holmes?"

"Non" répondit-il calmement, ne semblant pas tenir rigueur de passer de l'interrogateur à l'interrogé. "Pourquoi cette question?"

"Lui vous connaissais en tous cas. Il a su qui vous étiez au premier regard. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas beaucoup photo de vous en circulation."

Je jetai un regard intrigué à mon ami. Ses yeux plissés et ses sourcils légèrement froncés me disaient qu'il avait déjà remarqué la chose, mais était plutôt surpris que l'esprit d'un autre soit arrivé à cette même conclusion au milieu de la confusion générale qui avait régné en cet instant.

"Exact" dit finalement Holmes "bien vu. Il faudra que je m'attelle à éclaircir ce point également… Cependant, beaucoup de gens peuvent remarquer ma présence sans que je ne les remarque moi-même, il suffit d'entendre quelqu'un m'appeler dans la rue. Et les aventures excessivement enjolivée que relate mon ami Watson peuvent facilement le faire se tourner vers moi si un gang de malfrats lui en veulent Ma défense vous plaît-elle?" demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil à l'attention de House.

Je ne savais pas où, mais Holmes trouvait visiblement matière à s'amuser de cette horrifique situation. House haussa dédaigneusement les épaules.

"Dites" intervint soudain Wilson d'un ton légèrement énervé. "Je ne veux pas vous déranger dans votre concours de cerveaux, mais on fait quoi pour ce pauvre garçon?"

Je baissai les yeux sur le corps inanimé du petit. Je considérai un moment la chose avant de disparaitre dans la salle d'eau un moment et d'en revenir avec un grand drap, dans lequel, avec l'aide de Wilson qui s'était levé, j'enroulais avec soins le mort.

Je jetai ensuite un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, vérifiant anxieusement que les bandits n'étaient pas restés en faction devant chez nous et avaient mis les voiles. Je le fis remarquer à Holmes, disant qu'il serait peut-être temps d'aller chercher la police, mais il révoqua ma remarque d'un vague signe de la main.

"Ils peuvent se cacher en attendant que l'un de nous sorte. Nous ne connaissons rien de leurs motifs, mais mon expérience me dit qu'ils peuvent être particulièrement patients s'ils sont motivés."

"Vous ne pouvez pas communiquer avec la police sans sortir?" demanda Wilson.

"Bien sûr" ricana House à demi-voix. "Sortez donc un portable et appelez le 911."

Wilson lui jeta un regard incertain, avant de lui glisser quelque chose à voix basse qui nous échappa à Holmes et moi. House nous demanda aussitôt quel jour nous étions.

"28 décembre" dis-je.

"Quelle année?"

"Eh bien, 1890."

"Alors oui, ils connaissent le téléphone" répondit House en se tournant vers Wilson. "Mais vu que ce ne sont normalement pas des crétins, ils s'en seraient déjà servi s'ils en avaient un à disposition."

Wilson secoua la tête d'un air désolé. Mon ami fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant.

"Assez tourné en rond" déclara-t-il d'une voix claire et froide. "D'où venez-vous? Et pas de mensonges, cette fois."

* * *

Je n'avais pas vraiment de mal à supporter le regard de Holmes -il était bien trop similaire à celui de House lorsqu'il faisait la gueule, et même peut-être un peu moins haineux-, mais son ton inquisitoire et agrippant me faisait facilement perdre toute confiance en moi. Evidemment qu'il avait deviné que ce que j'avais raconté plus tôt était un mensonge, c'était Sherlock Holmes, quand même…

Nous n'avions plus d'autres choix que de raconter la vérité, et c'est ce que je fis. J'effaçais la plupart des détails et passais sous silence le fait qu'ils étaient censés être fictifs, me disant qu'il y avait sans doutes une espèce de limite à la quantité de paranormal que peuvent emmagasiner deux Victoriens.

Mais à la fin de mon monologue, ils savaient que l'on venait de 120 ans plus tard, et d'un continent plus loin ; et si Watson ne semblait pas vraiment en croire ses oreilles, Holmes nous considérait calmement, les yeux plissés et le bout des doigts joints devant lui. Je considérai ça comme un signe encourageant ; il nous aurait sans doutes déjà jetés dehors en pâture aux malades dans la rue s'il croyait que je continuais à mentir malgré tout.

Un silence déplaisant s'installa entre nous, rompu seulement par les craquements du feu, jusqu'à ce que Watson se décide à enfoncer les portes ouvertes.

"Vous avez voyagé dans le temps."

Je hochai la tête, et House le gratifia d'un sourire ironique.

"Vous me pardonnerez si je trouve ça… difficile à croire" dit-il d'une voix peu assurée. "Holmes?" appela-t-il en se tournant vers le détective.

Ce dernier releva la tête en entendant son nom mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche, visiblement en train de réfléchir.

"Montre leur Darwin" proposa soudain House.

"Quoi?" m'étonnai-je.

"Darwin? _Charles_ Darwin?" demanda Watson, de plus en plus perdu apparemment.

"Celui-là même" répondit House. "Tes dollars, imbécile!"

"Oh…!" fis-je en comprenant soudain.

Je plongeai les mains dans mes poches et en retirai une pièce de 25 cents et deux billets de 10 et 20 dollars. Je les tendis à Holmes, qui les prit avec soin et les observa.

"C'est de la monnaie?" se marmonna-t-il à lui-même.

"Ca devrait vous prouver qu'on dit la vérité" dis-je. "Ils ont…"

"Je vois" me coupa Holmes en levant la main pour me faire taire, prenant apparemment mal qu'on lui explique quelque chose d'évident.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Holmes?" demanda Watson.

Le détective regarda encore un moment en détail l'argent, avant de passer la pièce à son ami, qui la détailla à son tour sans comprendre grand-chose. Les pièces de 25 cents n'avaient pas changé depuis le 19eme siècle, représentant toujours Washington.

"… C'est de la monnaie?" répéta Watson, l'air sceptique.

"Regardez la date à laquelle cette pièce a été frappée, Watson" interrompit Holmes.

"… 2003?" s'étonna Watson en relevant des yeux écarquillés vers nous. "Vous êtes sûr qu'ils ne sont pas faux, Holmes?"

"J'ai assez côtoyé de faussaires pour savoir reconnaitre la monnaie véritable de la fausse, Watson. Ces exemplaires là sont réels, et même beaucoup plus sophistiqués que tout ce que vous pourrez trouver de nos jours."

Watson ne semblait pas forcément convaincu. Leurs propres billets étant deux fois plus grands et colorés, un bout de papier verdâtre devait être difficile à considérer comme "sophistiqué".

House sortit alors de sa poche son téléphone portable et le lança à Holmes qui l'attrapa au vol, et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

"Ca, c'est l'avenir" dit House d'une voix moqueuse. "Un téléphone portable "

"Un téléphone portable" répéta Watson en levant un sourcil.

"Ouaip. C'est comme un téléphone. Mais portable. "

"Et c'est… impossible" finit Holmes, effleurant les touches du bout des doigts.

"Tu vois!" m'envoya House, soudain excité. "Je te l'avais dit que c'était impossible! Même Sherlock Holmes est d'accord avec moi. "

"House, si je suis ton propre raisonnement, tu es en train d'agréer avec ta propre hallucination" fis-je remarquer en roulant les yeux. "C'est encore pire que d'halluciner."

Holmes arrêta net notre discussion en sautant soudain sur ses pieds, jetant un très bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il mit le téléphone de House dans sa poche de façon parfaitement visible, et bizarrement House ne protesta pas.

"Watson, préparez une chambre pour nos invités" lança-t-il sur le pas de la porte. "Il faut qu'ils aient tous deux disparu du salon avant les dix prochaines minutes."

"Où allez-vous?" s'inquiéta Watson.

"Chercher la police" répondit simplement Holmes.

"Mais… Et les malfrats?"

"Ils sont probablement partis depuis longtemps, ou ils auraient tambouriné à notre porte. Si je vous ai dit qu'ils pouvaient nous surveiller, c'était uniquement pour éviter que Mr House ne saute à nouveau par la fenêtre…. Je reviens dans un quart d'heure." finit-il en refermant la porte sur lui.

Watson alla aussitôt à la fenêtre, vérifiant sans doutes que les agresseurs n'étaient plus à l'affût, et, rassuré, se retourna vers nous d'un air pensif. Je sentis House soupirer lourdement à mes côtés, et remarquai du coin de l'œil qu'il avait la main plongée dans sa poche de jean, celle où il gardait sa boîte de Vicodin.

* * *

"C'est une histoire des plus étranges, Mr Holmes" dit Lestrade en entrant à ma suite dans notre salon de Baker Street. "Vous êtes sûr de n'avoir jamais croisé le garçon?"

"Jamais" répondis-je aussitôt alors que Watson apparaissait a la porte de sa chambre et descendait les escaliers pour nous rejoindre, saluant rapidement l'inspecteur et les officiers qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

"Docteur, vous pouvez me confirmer que sa mort est due à une maladie?" demanda Lestrade.

"Tout à fait. "

"Aucune trace de violence?"

"Aucune visible."

"Que voulez-vous que l'on fasse dans ce cas, Mr Holmes?" demanda Lestrade en de tournant à nouveau vers moi. "Si cet enfant est mort d'une maladie, aucun crime n'a été commis. Je ne peux pas mobiliser le Yard pour… rien"

"Mais je ne vous le demande pas" dis-je. "Je vous ai simplement appelés pour que vous emmeniez ce pauvre garçon."

"Mmmh..;" grommela sombrement l'inspecteur, l'air peu convaincu. "Il va nous être presque impossible de déterminer son identité. Surtout maintenant que ces bandits semblent avoir déserté votre rue sans même laisser d'indications quant à leur destination, dans cette neige…"

Lestrade avait déclaré ce fait d'un air sombre, face auquel je ne pu m'empêcher d'avoir un certain sourire qui sembla l'énerver.

"Cela vous fait rire, Mr Holmes?"

"Aucunement, Inspecteur" répondis-je en recomposant aussitôt les traits de mon visage.

Du coin de l'œil je perçus alors un mouvement provenant de la chambre de Watson. Nos deux invités devaient avoir eu envie de promener leurs regards sur la scène et de vérifier ce que l'on faisait. Je m'assurai que Lestrade était pris dans l'observation du corps avant de leur signaler brièvement de refermer la porte. Un discret et sec claquement me dit qu'ils m'avaient obéit.

Un esprit court comme celui que possédait Lestrade l'aurait immédiatement conduit à suspecter ces deux nouveaux arrivants, pour la simple, et probablement valable à première vue, raison qu'ils n'avaient aucun alibi ni aucune autre excuse de se trouver sur le chemin d'une bande de malfrats prêts à nous enfoncer le crâne que celle d'avoir « voyagé dans le temps » à leur propre insu. Les mots me donnant moi-même du fil à retordre.

Quelques questions inutiles en plus, et Lestrade et ses acolytes repartirent, emportant avec eux le corps de l'infortuné garçon, et nous commandant de les alerter à la moindre chose sortant de l'ordinaire. L'inspecteur me demanda même si je voulais qu'il m'affrète un garde pour veiller à ma sécurité pendant les quelques nuits qui suivent.

"Non, merci, inspecteur. J'ai peur de devoir agir en toute liberté si je veux pouvoir démêler ce petit problème, et la présence d'un de vos dévoués amis ne ferait que freiner mes recherches."

"Comme vous voudrez" me dit Lestrade avec un haussement d'épaules. "Tâchez juste den pas vous faire trancher la gorge."

"J'y veillerais. Je me doute que mes services viendraient à vous manquer énormément."

Il grommela quelque chose d'indistinct et sortit, avec ma permission d'enquêter encore quelques heures aux alentours et dans l'entrée de notre maison.

Sitôt la porte refermée sur lui, les deux hommes bondirent hors de la chambre de Watson.

"C'était Lestrade?" demanda Wilson avec un air intéressé sur le visage, ce qui lui valu un regard assassin de la part de House.

"C'était lui-même" confirmai-je. "Comment le connaissez-vous, si vous venez du futur?"

Wilson tressailli à ma remarque, preuve que j'avais frappé juste quelque part.

"J'ai juste entendu son nom" me répondit-il cependant avec une assurance déconcertante. "J'ai un ami appelé Lestrade, ça m'a surprit de retrouver un homologue ici."

"Mensonges" remarquai-je calmement.

Wilson grinça des dents et détourna les yeux, soudain très intéressé par un objet à l'autre bout de la pièce.

J'allai m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil et posais mes yeux sur le canapé où avait gît le garçon quelques instants plus tôt. Je pris ma pipe et entrepris de la fumer, mon esprit filant les problèmes que l'on avait rencontré depuis un moment. Watson vint à mes côtés.

"Holmes, vous aviez l'air de comprendre mieux que Lestrade cette affaire" me dit-il.

"Ca en devient une habitude"

"Peut-être bien, mais je dois avouer que je ne vois pas plus loin que l'inspecteur sur ce cas. "

"En effet" dis-je. "Si je ne comprends pas encore ce qui se passe du côté de nos amis américains…"

Un soupir énervé de la part de House interrompit brièvement ma tirade.

"…Je crois avoir assez d'information quant à cette jeune victime pour savoir au moins où il vit, ce qui devrait faire avancer notre enquête si nouvellement acquise."

"Comment?" s'exclama Watson." Il ne nous a rien révélé de son identité!"

"Non, en effet. Mais dois-je vous rappeler que les choses parlent plus que les hommes eux-mêmes? Cet enfant était habillé d'habits modestes, ce qui nous dit évidemment qu'il provient d'un milieu peu riche. Ses mains étaient abîmées par le travail, et ses genoux étaient usés et couverts…"

"De la boue."

Je levai des yeux surpris vers House, qui venait de m'interrompre si calmement. Il me rendit mon regard et haussa les épaules.

"Il avait de la boue sur les genoux, les tibias et les chaussures, et sur le bas de ses manches" dit-il. "Ca plus les genoux et le bout de ses chaussures usés, ça veut probablement dire qu'il travaille à genoux pendant la journée, dans un endroit où on a enlevé la couche de neige du sol."

* * *

Il y eut un petit moment de silence suivant ma déclaration, comme si j'avais brisé une espèce de tabou en empiétant sur le rayon d'expertise de Holmes. Watson me regardait d'un air sceptique, Holmes d'un air presque amusé, et Wilson d'un air blasé. De toutes façons Wilson avait décidé qu'un air blasé serait la seule expression qu'on verrait sur son visage pour le reste de la nuit ; il n'avait pas changé d'expression depuis que le corps du mioche avait été enlevé par la police.

"Quoi?" finis-je par aboyer, énervé d'être dévisagé. "Holmes n'a pas le monopole de l'observation."

"En aucun cas" confirma Holmes avec un sourire. "Je suis même plus qu'enchanté de voir que mes méthodes sont observées par quelqu'un d'autre. "

Je remarquai le « _mes_ méthodes », comme si c'était lui l'inventeur de l'intelligence humaine. Mais je ne dis rien, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'engager dans une pseudo-dispute avec un personnage irréel. Je sentis la main de Wilson me frôler le bras, comme s'il voulait me faire passer discrètement un message, mais je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire et d'ailleurs je n'en avais rien à faire pour le moment. Et Holmes recommençait son monologue :

"Cette boue est caractéristique d'un endroit précis, au bord de la Tamise : c'est le quartier de Lambeth. Et le seul endroit là bas qui pourrait justifier que l'on déblaie la neige en profondeur, ainsi que l'emploi d'un enfant pour qu'il reste sur ses genoux à longueur de journée, est le chantier naval. "

"Vous voulez dire que cet enfant était employé pour travailler dans un endroit aussi dangereux qu'un chantier naval?" demanda Wilson, presque dégoûté par la dure vie des gens du 19eme siècle, mais ne quittant pas son air apathique.

"Wilson, on est en 1890" dis-je. "Les enfants pauvres travaillent à cette époque, les ouvriers en ont besoin pour qu'ils passent des les endroits qu'ils ne peuvent atteindre eux-mêmes."

"Ouais…" fit-il, ma remarque n'ayant pas l'air de lui avoir remonté le moral.

"N'y a-t-il aucun enfant qui ne travaille à votre… époque?" demanda Watson, hésitant sur le dernier mot comme si ça n'avait rien de naturel -et à vrai dire, ça n'avait rien de naturel.

"C'est interdit par la loi dans beaucoup de pays" répondit Wilson.

"Toujours est-il que l'on se doit de se rendre au chantier naval dès demain matin" dit Holmes que le destin des enfants dans les pays civilisés ne semblait pas déranger plus que ça. "Je suppose que Watson vous a déjà délégué sa propre chambre, dans ce cas vous allez passé la nuit ici et nous irons ensemble enquêter à la première heure du jour. Je ne veux pas vous laisser hors de ma vue" finit-il calmement avec un sourire aimable qui détonait avec le timbre cassant de sa voix.

De toutes façons mes aventures des dernières heures ne me donnaient pas vraiment envie d'aller vagabonder à nouveau dans les rues en trainant un Wilson désabusé derrière moi.

Après qu'ils nous aient passé des costumes à peu près à notre taille pour ne pas que l'on se fasse remarquer dans la foule le lendemain matin, nous nous en allâmes donc tous les deux vers la chambre de Watson, qui comportait un lit assez grand pour y faire entrer 3 personnes ; le côté gauche duquel étant tourné vers la fenêtre assez fine pour laisser filtrer le froid glacial de dehors, et le côté droit face à une petite cheminée qui diffusait une chaleur agréable.

Un bref regard fut échangé, et une seconde plus tard on se ruait vers le lit d'un même élan. Wilson fut étrangement le plus rapide et sauta sur le côté tourné vers la cheminée avant de m'envoyer un sourire triomphant, qui me donnait envie de casser ses dents d'un coup de cane bien placé.

"Je suis l'handicapé ici" fis-je remarquer tout en calculant la force qu'il me faudrait pour décrocher ses incisives en une seule frappe experte. "C'est mon privilège d'avoir le côté du lit le plus confortable."

"Pas de bras, pas de chocolat" déclara philosophiquement Wilson en balançant ses pieds déchaussés par-dessus les draps pour marquer son territoire.

J'en fus réduis à aller me coucher de l'autre côté, sous le froid que dégageait la fenêtre, posant au passage mon baladeur sur une commode. J'aurais pu pousser Wilson du lit et prendre la place qui me revenait de droit, mais je me doutais qu'un gros « boum » dans la chambre de Watson ne plairait pas forcément à nos deux logeurs.

On était allongés sans un mot depuis un moment, avant que Wilson n'arrive plus à se contenir :

"On est plongés dans un mystère made in Sherlock Holmes" me dit-il.

"J'avais remarqué. "

"Ca ne t'intrigue pas?"

"Quoi? Le fait d'être coincé au 19eme siècle avec une bande de psychopathes à nos trousses qui ne nous laisserons sans doute plus tranquilles deux secondes maintenant qu'ils connaissent notre tronche?… Tu veux vraiment que je réponde?"

Je réussi à voir son sourire dans la pénombre.

"Je sais que ça t'intéresse" me dit-il. "Tu ne peux pas laisser passer un tel problème, c'est ta nature de chasser les puzzles et de les décortiquer. Tu as un adversaire à ta taille dans le coin!"

"Ouais, c'est vrai, Sherlock Holmes est un grand génie et tout ça… sauf qu'il est fictif. Je gagne au moins sur ce point."

"Etre fictif n'a pas empêché Londres tout entier de tomber en deuil lorsque Sherlock Holmes a simulé sa mort en 1891."

"_Il_ n'a pas simulé sa mort, _son auteur_ l'a fait tomber d'une falaise dans une de ses _histoires_!"

"Dans des chutes d'eaux, en fait" corrigea Wilson. "Tu as compris où je voulais en venir, en tous cas."

Nouveau silence, si long que je finis par me demander si cet imbécile n'avait pas fini par s'endormir -mais sa respiration m'indiqua que non.

"Ils nous ont acceptés assez facilement. J'aurais pensé que Sherlock Holmes serait plus curieux du futur… Il nous a à peine questionné sur notre époque."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en ai à faire" répliquai-je. "Peut-être que son cerveau sorti des usines du 19eme siècle refuse de penser au-delà de 50 ans dans le futur."

"Tu crois toujours que tu rêves?" me demanda-t-il finalement.

J'attendis un moment avant de répondre :

"Si je ne crois pas que je rêve, ça veut dire que je crois qu'on a… comment t'appelles ça? Atterri dans un univers parallèle?"

Wilson tenta de hausser les épaules sur les draps.

"Les scientifiques les plus éminents pensent que les univers parallèles peuvent exister."

"L'emploi de « peuvent » étant l'élément clé de cette phrase. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'un scientifique pourra te dire que les univers parallèles ne sont pas sensés faire vivre des personnages de roman, de toutes façons."

"Donc… Quoi? Tu rêves? Tu es dans… Un coma ou quelque chose comme ça?"

"Pourquoi tu acceptes aussi facilement que tout ça soit réel?" demandai-je finalement, énervé par sa désinvolture.

"Parce que… Ca me plairait que ça soit vrai. L'idée d'univers parallèles me plait.

"L'idée de Donald me plait, mais si je rencontre un canard habillé en cardigan qui me parle, j'irais m'enfermer moi-même dans une camisole de force"

"La science elle-même le permet, pourquoi pas mon cerveau… Tu sais, tu aurais montré l'électricité aux gens il y a 200 ans, ils t'auraient brûlé sur un bûcher pour sorcellerie. Ca doit être le même principe."

"L'électricité a été inventée par une âme humaine ; on est passé d'un monde à l'autre en traversant une avenue! Ca ressemble à un phénomène naturel… Et si les passages dimensionnels étaient des phénomènes naturels on en aurait entendu parlé depuis un moment."

"Pas forcément. Si notre monde est rempli de personnes dans ton genre qui refusent en bloc tout ce qui sort légèrement de l'ordinaire, j'imagine que personne n'en parlerait."

"Légèrement?! Un poisson volant sort légèrement de l'ordinaire. Un chien à 6 pattes sort légèrement de l'ordinaire. Stephen Hawking sort légèrement de l'ordinaire. Tu viens de faire un saut tridimensionnel!! Aie un peu de perspectives!"

Wilson ne répondit pas, soit parce qu'il pondérait l'importance des superlatifs, ou parce que son esprit s'était attelé à un autre problème comme il le faisait si souvent quand il n'avait plus envie de se taper une migraine à essayer de me répondre.

"On a des criminels aux trousses" déclara-t-il soudain.

Deuxième solution, donc. Son temps d'attention semblait toujours aussi limité.

"Ca ne me change pas beaucoup de Cuddy. Ils ont le même regard assoiffé de sang… Watson ne garde pas un revolver ou quelque chose?" me souvenais-je soudain, une réminiscence de ces histoires que j'avais lu gamin sautant dans mon esprit.

"Si. Dans ce tiroir là" dit Wilson en pointant un tiroir dans le bureau à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Je lui jetais un regard appuyé. Plus jeune, j'avais lu les histoires sur lesquelles j'avais pu mettre la main avec intérêt, mais j'aurais été incapable de me rappeler avec exactitude de l'emplacement de quoi que ce soit dans cette maison.

"J'étais totalement fan quand j'étais ado" se justifia Wilson. "Je connais les histoires quasiment par cœur."

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment. Ca te pose un problème?"

"Aucun" répondis-je en me levant pour aller ouvrir le tiroir. "Ca peut même se révéler plutôt utile. Ca te dit quelque chose, un gamin en sang sur le trottoir?"

Wilson poussa un sifflement.

"Ce qu'on est en train de vivre n'a jamais été écrit par Arthur Conan Doyle, mais Watson a toujours fait allusion à des affaires qu'il n'avait jamais publié."

" 'Watson' n'a jamais fait allusion à quoi que ce soit. Arrête de parler d'eux comme s'ils étaient réels" grognai-je, poussant le dernier tas de feuilles hors du tiroir.

Mais si ce tiroir en question contenait en effet une boite à revolver, elle était vide. Je poussai un soupir énervé.

"Notre ami Watson n'a pas confiance en nous, il a prit son arme avec lui avant de nous laisser sa chambre."

"Et visiblement il a bien fait, puisque tu étais parti pour le prendre. Reviens dans ce lit et ne touche à rien!"

Je lui envoyais un regard surpris.

"Tu te prends pour qui, là? Ma femme?"

"Non, et si tu es resté célibataire c'est probablement parce que tu t'amuses avec les armes à feu de tes hôtes. Reviens ici!"

Wilson pouvait être vraiment très drôle quand il était énervé. Ce qui était l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je m'amusais à l'énerver si souvent.

Je revins quand même m'allonger dans le lit, principalement parce que ma jambe ne semblait pas décidée à me laisser marcher en paix, et avalait une Vicodin pour faire bonne mesure. Je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas remarquer le nombre limité de ces petites pilules, mais je me ratai complètement, et même Wilson s'aperçu de la chose. Il me jeta un regard brillant dans le noir, avant de reposer ses yeux sur le plafond blanc, préférant ne pas porter le sujet à discussion pour le moment. Grand bien lui en fasse, parce que j'étais prêt à l'envoyer voler par la fenêtre s'il avait essayé.

"On est en 1890" dit-il soudain.

"Apparemment."

"Watson devrait être marié."

Je soulevai un sourcil surpris.

"Il s'est marié en 1888" dit Wilson en plissant les yeux." Et sa femme est morte en 1893… "

"J'y crois pas, tu connais vraiment ces machins sur le bout des doigts" ricanai-je. "Alors quoi? Elle est partie en vacances."

"Ca m'étonnerait. Regarde autour de toi, sa chambre est remplie à ras bord. Il vit ici."

"… Donc, ce qui se passe ici ne se passe pas comme dans les livres."

"Peut-être bien..."

"Est-ce que chacune des lois connues de la physique a décidé d'aller se saouler la gueule au bar du coin ce soir?!" soupirai-je.

"Imagine" me dit soudain Wilson avec un trait d'excitation dans la voix qui me fit grimacer, "si Sir Arthur Conan Doyle avait créé cet univers en écrivant le premier livre de Sherlock Holmes… Mais qu'une fois créé, il obéissait à ses propres règles?"

"…Tu es complètement barré mon pauvre" constatai-je, proprement surpris par son brusque envolement imaginatif. "Dis moi que tu ne crois pas vraiment à tout ce que tu viens de dire, ou je m'en vais calquer à répétition ma boîte crânienne contre un mur jusqu'à ce que j'oublie tout ça."

Wilson ne répondit pas. Il laissa même passer un certain temps de silence, tournant les yeux vers moi de temps à autres comme pour vérifier si je faisais un mouvement suspect en direction du mur.

Et puis il ouvrit la bouche à nouveau :

"Merci d'être venu me sauver tout à l'heure."

Je faillis pousser un long et lourd soupir qui l'aurait fait regretté d'avoir ouvert la bouche… Mais je ne le fis pas.

"Et d'avoir recommencé une seconde fois avec cet enfant" ajouta-t-il après une courte pause. "Même si tu crois toujours que je suis une espèce d'hallucination ou n'importe quoi dans ce genre… Ca me touche, dans un sens."

Il n'ouvrit plus la bouche pendant tout le reste de la nuit, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Même si je pouvais sentir qu'il était resté tout aussi éveillé que moi, à regarder le plafond sans bouger.


	4. Boats

_Watson_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux après une nuit affreusement courte, due à des retournements de pensées déplaisantes, la chambre ne portait pas plus de traces de la présence de Holmes qu'elle ne l'avait fait la veille. Habitué aux comportements excentriques de mon colocataire, j'en déduisis facilement qu'il avait dû resté éveillé toute la nuit, à fumer sa pipe, assis sur le canapé du salon, regardant le feu mourir doucement.

Mes prévisions se révélèrent exactes lorsque je descendis et le trouvai exactement dans la position que j'avais imaginé. La table supportait un copieux déjeuner, dont l'odeur était quelque peu dérangée par celle de la fumée qui avait dû circuler sans fin dans cette pièce pendant toute la nuit.

Je me dirigeai directement vers la fenêtre que j'ouvris en grand, réveillant Holmes de ses pensées. Il me salua avec un sourire.

"Bien dormi?"

"Pas exactement, non."

"On pourrait s'y attendre," me dit-il en se levant." Vous serez peut-être surpris d'apprendre que Lestrade, ayant enquêté avec toute la légèreté et l'incapacité qui le caractérise, n'a rien vu d'anormal. Ma propre enquête a, quant à elle, découvert qu'en dehors des nôtres et de celles des policiers, il nous reste bien 5 paires de pieds qui ont couru jusque chez nous dans la neige cette nuit. Mais aucune ne s'en éloigne. "

"Je ne vous suis pas, Holmes."

"C'est pourtant simple à suivre. Deux de ces traces appartiennent évidemment à nos voyageurs impromptus. Les trois autres sont celles de leurs poursuivants."

"Alors… Ils sont venus, mais ne sont pas repartis?" demandai-je, sceptique. "Mais ils ne sont nulle part autour de cette maison, Lestrade les aurait aperçu."

"Eh oui. Nos amis se sont apparemment envolés. Ou dans tous les cas, ils n'ont pas posé le pied par terre pour s'en aller. Si vous me permettez d'aller me préparer, nous pourrons ensuite profiter de ce déjeuner… Veuillez aller réveiller nos invités, je vous l'ai dit et le répète, mais je veux qu'ils soient en permanence dans mon champ de vision, ou, à défaut, dans le vôtre."

Il monta, et j'allais frapper à la porte de mon ancienne chambre. Je n'eus d'abord aucune réponse, aussi frappai-je plus fort, l'idée de devoir entrer dans leur chambre alors qu'ils étaient endormis et les surprendre ne me plaisant guère. Même si Holmes semblait leur donner une confiance relative et que j'étais moi-même plus ou moins assuré de leur innocence, surprendre deux hommes intensément stressés dans leur sommeil pouvait avoir des résultats désastreux.

Mon deuxième coup cependant fut accueilli par un grognement indistinct, et quelques secondes plus tard, Wilson apparaissait. Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il avait du mal à se rappeler de qui j'étais, avant de m'adresser un sourire.

"J'imagine que vous nous attendez pour aller voir ce chantier naval."

"Précisément," répondis-je. "Un déjeuné vous attend sur la table. "

House apparut soudain par-dessus son épaule.

"Watson! On était en train de discuter de votre femm…"

Sa phrase fut coupée nette par le coude de Wilson frappant son estomac avec une force certaine. L'homme repoussa House en arrière et sortit de la chambre pour me faire face, refermait la porte sur son ami.

"Nous arrivons dans quelques minutes. Promis."

"…D'accord," acquiesçai-je, plutôt décontenancé. "De quoi parliez-vous, exactement?"

"De rien!" s'empressa de me jurer Wilson. "Rien qui ne vous concerne. En aucun cas."

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit soudain, et il tomba en arrière, déstabilisé.

"J'ai entendu Holmes sortir cette nuit," dit House, enjambant Wilson tombé à terre. "Qu'est ce qu'il a fait?"

"Il vous le dira lui-même," répondis-je, pressé de les quitter tous les deux.

Leurs agissements ne me mettaient pas seulement mal à l'aise, mais déclenchaient une sorte d'alarme dans ma tête. Je me retournais promptement et redescendit dans le salon, les entendant encore se chamailler à voix couverte.

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes et un repas passé dans un silence inconfortable plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes tous les quatre sur le chantier naval, où un bateau de taille moyenne était en court de construction.

Nous descendîmes du fiacre, Holmes en tête et moi fermant la marche, surveillant les deux Américains qui plongèrent les mains dans leurs poches pour se protéger du froid mordant. Au moins avait-il arrêté de neiger, et les rues avaient été légèrement désengorgées de la poudre blanche qui les recouvraient entièrement la nuit dernière.

"Je ne regrette vraiment pas le 19eme siècle," disait House à voix basse.

"Qu'est ce qui te gêne encore?" soupirait Wilson.

"Mon costume est trop grand. "

"Holmes est plus grand que toi," dit simplement Wilson.

Le costume appartenait en effet à Holmes, tout comme celui de Wilson était l'un des miens ; mais nous avions approximativement la même taille tandis que Holmes faisait un pied de plus que House.

"…Et ces machins à chevaux sont pas confortables!" continuait de pester House. "J'ai toujours détesté les voyages en calèche."

"Tu détestes tout ce qui passe sous tes yeux. Vois le bon côté des choses pour une fois dans ta vie… Je sais pas, tiens, il n'y a pas de gaz de voitures, l'air est pur!"

"T'appelles ça pur?" dit House en fronçant le nez.

Je dois avouer que l'air était empesté dans le coin.

Une centaine d'ouvriers travaillaient devant nous pour assembler un bateau de petite taille, dont la coque était maintenant presque terminée. Holmes en arrêta un qui travaillait accroupis sur une pièce de métal.

"Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me dire où trouver le chef de chantier?"

"Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez?" demanda-t-il aussitôt en se redressant de toute sa grande et menaçante carcasse, ses yeux lançant des regards peu rassurants.

"Juste lui poser quelques questions," répondit calmement Holmes. "Pourquoi cette attitude défensive? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose? "

L'ouvrier jaugea Holmes, puis les deux Américains, et enfin moi-même de son regard d'acier.

"Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez?" répéta-t-il, inlassable.

"Nous sommes associés avec la police," dit Holmes, choisissant un nouvel angle d'attaque. "Nous voudrions lui poser quelques questions à propos de l'un de ses jeunes ouvriers qui a disparu."

"Disparu?"

"Il est mort."

L'homme resta coi un instant, avant de se reprendre et d'avancer une main à serrer à Holmes, amadoué.

"Et vous êtes de la police?"

"Si vous voulez appeler ça comme cela. "

"Désolé de l'accueil. Le chef de chantier est mon cousin, il a eu des ennuis hier matin, alors j'étais pas tranquille, vous comprenez."

"Je comprends," répondit Holmes en fronçant les sourcils. "Quels genres d'ennuis?" demanda-t-il alors que l'on nous conduisait au chef de chantier.

"Des hommes ont débarqué ici hier matin, ils étaient armés et je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour atteindre mon cousin sans se faire repérer. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait assez de remue-ménage pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde, et moi et d'autres gars on les a fait déguerpir."

"Vous? Contre des hommes armés? Combien?"

"Trois. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de savoir s'en servir, de leurs armes. Ils se contentaient de faire les intéressants."

"Et de quoi ont-ils menacé votre cousin?"

"J'sais pas vraiment, il a pas voulu en parler. Je sais qu'il a un passé de joueur plutôt scabreux, je me suis que c'était des gens qui voulaient récupérer leur argent, et qu'il avait honte de me l'avouer. Le voilà," dit notre guide en nous désignant un homme un peu plus loin. "Ross! La police veut te parler!"

Ross se tourna aussitôt vers nous en plissant les yeux, méfiant.

"Nous ne sommes pas de la police," le rassura Sherlock Holmes. "Nous sommes juste venus vous demander quelques questions à propos de l'un de vos ouvriers. "

"Qui? "

"C'est ce que l'on espère découvrir. Vous n'avez sûrement pas beaucoup d'ouvriers en dessous de l'âge de 15 ans?"

"Trois."

"L'un d'eux ne s'est pas présenté aujourd'hui?"

"Deux d'entre eux, qui ne sont pas venus depuis plusieurs jours déjà!"

"Je vois… Etaient-ils proches l'un de l'autre?"

"Un peu, ouais. Toujours fourrés ensembles. Collés l'un à l'autre comme les doigts de la main."

"Ca vous dérangerait de nous donner leur nom?"

"…Pourquoi faire?"

"L'un d'eux est mort. Nous aimerions savoir lequel et trouver l'autre le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne lui arrive la même chose."

Un petit silence surpris suivit les paroles de mon ami. Malgré son air apeuré, il fallu encore un bon quart d'heure avant que le chef de chantier ne convienne de nous donner des noms et adresses. Sherlock Holmes s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question lorsque des cris retentirent derrière nous :

"Terry! Terry, réponds!! Appelez un médecin!!"

Je me précipitais aussitôt vers les appels, surpris de trouver Wilson à mes côtés. Nous arrivâmes sur une place encombrée d'énormes boîtes de bois. Un petit groupe d'ouvriers s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un homme qui vacillait dangereusement, les bras de ses collègues étant les seuls barrières entre lui en le sol.

"Laissez passer, nous sommes médecins!" s'écria Wilson en jouant des bras au devant de moi pour se frayer un chemin.

Nous attrapâmes l'homme ensemble et l'étendirent avec soin sur une des grandes boîtes de bois. Sa respiration était bien trop rapide et superficielle, et la fièvre qui émanait de lui pouvait se faire sentir alentours. Le bout de ses doigts et le tour de ses lèvres était d'un bleu significatif d'un manque d'oxygène. Je demandai que l'on commande un fiacre pour le conduire à l'hôpital le plus vite possible, et une partie de la foule disparu compléter cette tâche.

Une ombre tomba sur moi, se révélant être House qui nous regardait faire, les lèvres plissées et l'air concentré. Wilson leva la main du malade et lui montra ses ongles bleus.

"Regardez le foie et la rate" nous commanda-t-il après un court temps de réflexion.

Etant chacun positionné d'un côté du corps, je posais mes mains sur la rate, et Wilson sur le foie.

"Engorgé", dis-je, et Wilson acquiesça.

"Malaria," dit alors House.

" La malaria a disparu de ce pays depuis un certain temps." dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. "Un ouvrier de Londres ne devrait pas la contracter. "

"Tout comme un ouvrier de Londres ne devrait pas contracter de fièvre hémorragique," fit remarquer House en me jetant un regard rogue.

"Quel est son nom?" demandai-je à la cantonade.

"Terry," me répondit quelqu'un.

"Thierry," jugea bon de corriger un autre.

"Est-il allé dans un pays étranger?" continuai-je.

Un vague flot de « non » et « je crois pas » fut ma réponse. Un homme arriva en courant, nous prévenant qu'un cab nous attendait devant l'entrepôt. Wilson et moi-même soulevâmes le malade et l'emmenèrent dans le fiacre. Je m'apprêtais à monter pour les accompagner lorsqu'un bras me tira en arrière.

"Nous savons comment traiter la Malaria, non?" me demanda évasivement Holmes.

"Oui."

"Alors ils n'ont pas besoin de votre aide, Watson. Elle me sera en revanche parfaitement utile."

"Où allons-nous?" m'enquis-je alors qu'il me traînait à sa suite dans les rues de Londres.

"Rendre visite au domicile de l'enfant."

"Ca ne vous semble pas bizarre que deux maladies Africaines apparaissent soudain en plein milieu de Londres?" demanda soudain Wilson, bien que la question soit plus dirigée à House qu'à nous.

"Ne me demande pas si quelque chose est bizarre, Wilson, je viens de voyager dans le temps," fit remarquer House en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu connais bien la date de fabrication du premier dollar, j'aurais pensé que tu t'y connaissais mieux que moi en maladies du 19eme siècle"

"T'as Watson pour ce genre de chose" pointa House en me désignant du pouce avec aussi peu de politesse que possible. "A partir de maintenant, tu lui poses les questions médicales, et tu ne me parles que si tu veux savoir quelque chose sur les dollars, okay?"

"N'êtes-vous pas censés avoir une médecine plus avancée que la nôtre?" demandai-je, moitié amusé par leurs disputes insensées.

"Justement. Un conducteur de F1 ne saurait pas conduire une calèche, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais me sentir dans mon élément ici."

"Un conducteur de quoi?" m'étonnai-je.

"Tout ça me paraît extrêmement bizarre," intervint soudain Holmes qui marchait droit devant nous, jetant un coup d'œil alentours pour repérer son chemin. "Tout comme cela me parait bizarre que Ross, chef de chantier de son état, soit aussi réticent à retrouver ses agresseurs, ou qu'il refuse toute explication à son cousin qui était pourtant prêt à affronter revolvers et autres armes pour le défendre hier. "

"Vous n'avez donc trouvé que des bizarreries?" dis-je, sceptique.

"Non, j'ai aussi trouvé que Ross n'a aucun problème de jeu, et que ces gentlemen venus lui parler hier matin n'étaient donc pas après son argent comme semble le croire son cousin. Ainsi que trois ouvriers sur ce site du nom de Smith, et que ce bateau en cours de construction est destiné à l'Irlande. Les matériaux de construction sont du simple métal."

"Et alors?" demanda Wilson après un petit silence.

"Et alors les bateaux sont toujours au moins un minimum construits avec du bois à cette époque" répondit Holmes avec impatience. "Un bateau entièrement en métal, ça se fait pas pour un Victorien. Ils croient encore que la photo noir et blanc est le top de la technologie."

"Vous croyez que quelque cloche avec le métal?" fit Wilson, marchant résolument sur le pied de House pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles discourtoises.

"Je ne crois rien, je ne fais que remarquer", dit calmement Holmes. " 'Cloche'?" répéta-t-il en jetant un bref regard étonné à Wilson, qui haussa les épaules en marmonnant quelque chose sur le langage moderne.

Holmes arrêta ses pas devant une bâtisse grisâtre à l'air misérable et instable, et coincée dans une ruelle d'allure toute aussi grise.

"Voilà, je pense, la maison de notre infortuné visiteur d'hier soir", déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à une maison un peu plus loin qui était assez volumineuse mais visiblement au bord de l'écroulement et abandonnée de toute âme humaine depuis quelques temps.

"Comment le savez-vous?" demanda aussitôt House. "Il y a deux gosses qui ne sont pas venus travailler aujourd'hui. Ca peut tout aussi bien être l'un que l'autre."

Holmes se contenta de hausser dédaigneusement les épaules et garder ses déductions pour lui-même. Il s'avança pour frapper doucement à la porte. Nous attendîmes dans un silence religieux que la porte s'ouvre sur une petite femme légèrement décoiffée, tenant dans ses bras un enfant en bas âge qui nous regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés, mordillant ses doigts.

"Madame Hether?" demanda Holmes, jetant un bref regard au bambin.

"C'est moi," répondit la femme." Que puis-je pour vous?"

"A propos de votre fils, James…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de compléter sa phrase qu'il fut aspergé de questions bousculées et paniquées :

"Vous savez où il est? Il n'est pas rentré hier. Je ne sais pas où il est. Il n'a rien fait de grave? Il ne lui est rien arrivé? Il est à la police?"

Holmes eut une brève grimace sous le flot de questions angoissées qui continuait de se déverser sur lui. Et devant le silence de mon ami, la mère parut comprendre qu'il était arrivé malheur et semblait devenir de plus en plus hystérique, des larmes commençant à perler sur ses joues.

Je m'apprêtais à m'avancer pour tenter de la calmer, lorsque House tendit sa cane en travers de mon chemin. Il me jeta un regard discret, avant de faire un signe de tête à Wilson, qui sembla comprendre aussitôt et s'avança vers la jeune mère. Elle semblait perdre sa raison à mesure que les secondes passaient, et l'enfant dans ses bras semblait sur le point de pleurer.

"Venez à l'intérieur," conseilla Wilson en la prenant avec douceur par son bras libre.

"Pourquoi?" s'écria-t-elle, sa voix déversant la peur qui semblait l'avoir agrippée. "Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé? Où est James? Vous savez où il est?"

"Venez à l'intérieur," se contenta de répéter Wilson, l'entrainant elle et son enfant avec lui dans la maison et refermant la porte derrière lui.

Sous les regards combinés de Holmes et moi-même, House haussa les épaules avec une moue.

"Wilson est un pro des mauvaises nouvelles," nous dit-il. "il en a fait son métier. Si vous lui annoncez en bloc que son gamin est mort, elle va finir hystérique et vous ne pourrez rien en tirer. Wilson saura faire en sorte qu'elle soit en état de répondre à vos questions."

Les mots et le ton étaient pour le moins dédaigneux et me rebutèrent, mais Holmes se contenta de hausser un sourcil sur House, apparemment intéressé par les compétences de son ami.

* * *

_Wilson_

Ce ne fut que lorsque House me lança un regard suspicieux que je m'aperçus que ma main était posée sur les genoux de la pauvre Mrs Hether. Je la retirais aussitôt, pas tant par éthique que pour ne pas subir les railleries de mon supposé ami.

"Pourquoi voulez-vous me poser des questions?" s'alarma la femme dès que Holmes lui demanda la permission de l'interroger rapidement, c'est à dire dès qu'il eut posé un pied à l'intérieur de la maison. "Le docteur Wilson m'a dit que Jamie était mort d'une maladie!" s'écria-t-elle.

"Je sais bien," s'empressa de dire Holmes. "C'est une maladie rare qu'il a attrapé, nous devons trouver où il a pu la contracter pour prévenir une épidémie," mentit-il avec tellement de facilité que même House lui jeta un regard appréciateur.

"Je vois," dit Mrs Hether au bout d'un moment de silence, baissant les yeux sur ses genoux et se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler.

"James gagnait-il beaucoup sur ce chantier?"

"Pas vraiment. Lui et son grand frère Steven gagnent juste assez pour le loyer et à manger, Mr Holmes. Vous voyez par vous-même qu'on vit pas dans le luxe."

"Votre mari?"

"Mort de la grippe, il y a plusieurs années."

"Depuis quand votre fils travaille-t-il au chantier naval?"

"Depuis le début. Son… son oncle était un ami du chef," parvint-elle à glisser entre deux sanglots.

"Était?" répéta House, lui valant un regard en coin de la part de Holmes et un rictus de la part de Watson, qui en avait sans doutes marre que ces deux là s'amusent à harceler une femme qui venait de perdre un de ses enfants.

"Il est mort il y a deux semaines. Un accident, dans un fiacre."

"C'est possible à faire, ça?" fit House à demi-voix, apparemment réellement intéressé par la question.

"Vous connaissez Ryan Sherwood?" continua Holmes.

"Le fils des voisins? Il était ami avec James. Il est… parti."

"Parti?"

"Son père a longtemps été malade, mais il a sombré dans la folie il y a quelques semaines. Ils l'ont déposé à l'hôpital psychiatrique, et lui et sa famille ont déménagé. C'était un bon ami de James," répéta Mrs Hether, un nouveau flot de larmes coulant sur ses joues.

"Merci beaucoup, Madame," finit par dire gentiment Holmes. "Nous allons vous laisser… Il faudra que vous passiez au commissariat pour le corps de votre fils. "

La pauvre femme se contenta de hocher la tête à l'affirmative, ne bougeant pas de sa place sur sa chaise. Holmes nous fit un signe général et je me levai pour le suivre à l'extérieur, avec les deux autres.

"Comment reconnait-on les fous, à votre époque?" demanda House à Watson, qui lui jeta un regard en coin.

"Je ne sais pas, comment les reconnait-on à la vôtre?"

"Généralement, ils se prennent pour Napoléon, ou ils ont décimé leur famille à coup de mitraillettes."

"… Que voulez-vous savoir, exactement?" demanda Watson en fronçant les sourcils.

"Sur quelles bases vous décidez que quelqu'un a perdu l'esprit et est bon à se faire enfermer pour le restant de sa vie dans un hôpital. J'imagine qu'avec votre "sorte" de médecine, un diagnostique de folie est facile à faire passer incognito, même pour quelqu'un de parfaitement sain d'esprit."

"Tu veux dire que cet homme aurait été enfermé sans qu'il soit fou, pour l'empêcher de parler?" demandai-je. "Tu plonges peut-être un peu trop loin dans les théories de conspiration, House."

"Et notre "sorte" de médecine n'est pas aussi légère que vous semblez le croire" répliqua Watson.

"Ne vous vexez pas, mon cher Watson" dit distraitement Holmes. "Ce n'est pas votre médecine qui est remise en cause ici, mais celui qui s'en est servi à des fins néfastes."

"Vous aussi vous croyez que Mr Sherwood a été envoyé dans une institution sans raison valable?"

"Disons que c'est une possibilité assez forte." dit Holmes en s'arrêtant devant la maison abandonnée.

"C'est la maison de Ryan?" demanda Watson en levant les yeux vers les fenêtres éclatées du premier étage.

"Déduction éclatante de véracité," dit brièvement Holmes, observant lui-même la façade.

"Il y a beaucoup de morts autour de cette famille, si on y réfléchi bien" fit pensivement la voix de House derrière moi.

Je me tournai pour le regarder, appuyé contre le mur d'en face de l'étroite ruelle, les yeux sur la porte de la maison abandonnée et un air profondément concentré plaqué sur le visage. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire : le mystère l'avait vraiment agrippé. Je savais que malgré ses réticences, il ne pouvait pas résister longtemps à l'appel du puzzle irrésolu.

Il me jeta un regard assassin.

"Pourquoi tu souris, toi?"

"Je ne souris pas," dis-je en plaquant mes mains de chaque côté de mes lèvres pour les discipliner. "Simple tic nerveux."

House émit un bref bruit énervé et cria à Holmes :

"Il y a du sang sur les marches."

"Merci, j'avais remarqué," dit nerveusement le détective.

Moi pas, mais il y avait en effet des gouttelettes d'un liquide rouge séché qui colorait les deux marches nécessaires pour accéder au perron. Un frisson désagréable me parcouru l'échine.

"Pourquoi n'y a-t-il du sang que sur les marches?" demanda Watson en se penchant à son tour pour examiner les marques. "Il n'y en a pas sur la porte, ni se le trottoir. "

Pour toute réponse, Holmes indiqua l'une des fenêtres cassées du premier étage, qui était disposée juste au-dessus de la porte.

"Quelqu'un a saigné de la haut, par-dessus la fenêtre," expliqua House en réponse à mon regard interrogatif.

Watson croisa mon regard, et haussa les épaules avant de déclarer à mi-voix :

"Si vous deux faisiez équipe, Londres serait pourvue du taux de criminalité le plus bas de toute la planète."

"Le jour où je ferais équipe avec Sherlock Holmes, se sera le jour où j'aurais avalé un peu trop de champignons hallucinogènes," grogna House en tirant d'un air énervé sur les manches trop longues de son costume.

"Tu les as peut-être déjà tous avalés, et bu toutes tes réserves de whisky par dessus" fis-je remarquer en pointant mon pouce vers Sherlock Holmes pour lui rappeler qu'il était _déjà_ en train de faire équipe avec lui.

"Fous-toi de ma gueule," marmonna House.

Un « click » attira notre attention, et nous vîmes Holmes s'avancer dans la maison dont il venait d'ouvrir la porte. Watson se dépêcha de le suivre. Un bref regard, et House et moi entrâmes à notre tour, mais pas avant qu'il n'ait avalé une de ses pilules. J'essayai de voir combien il en restait dans la petite boîte orange, mais consciemment ou non, il en cachait le contenu avec toute la largeur de sa main.

Le hall de la maison était… gris. Tout était gris. Tellement gris que je me serais cru dans un film en noir et blanc, si ça n'avait pas été pour le costume vert de Holmes qui venait d'entrer dans une pièce adjacente. Le plancher craquait sous nos pieds, les deux portes en bois sur les côtés étaient rongées par les termites ou autre bestioles, et les escaliers devant nous ressemblaient plus à un tas de bois informe qu'à quelque chose sur lequel on pouvait prendre appuis.

La pièce dans laquelle Holmes s'était fourré était visiblement un salon ; tous les meubles étant encore en place, bien que recouverts d'une couche de poussière.

"S'ils ont déménagé, ils n'ont rien emporté avec eux," dit doucement Watson en tapotant un fauteuil d'aspect minable avec le bout de sa cane.

"Je doute qu'ils aient bougé de leur plein gré, Watson" dit pensivement Holmes en observant le manteau cassé d'une cheminée inutilisable depuis plusieurs années.

Il passa le doigt sur l'une des fissures dans la pierre.

"Cette cheminée a été cassée par une balle de revolver," dit-il doucement.

"Comment ça?" s'enquit Watson en allant le rejoindre.

Holmes se mit à lui expliquer d'un ton absent tout un tas de trucs très savants dont je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire, moitié parce que la présence d'une balle de revolver, dans la cheminée ou autre part, à quelques mètres de moi ne me donnait pas envie de m'intéresser au problème de très près, moitié parce que House venait de s'en aller vagabonder dans le couloir avec un air qui ne me disait rien de bon.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je me décidai à le suivre et avançai d'un pas –quand des cris retentirent. Des cris au milieu desquels je reconnus la voix de House.

Je me jetai en avant, conscient que Holmes et Watson me suivaient, et déboulai dans le couloir juste à temps pour me faire violemment pousser du chemin et jeté contre le mur, alors que deux hommes au gabarit impressionnant s'enfuyaient de la maison et sortaient dans la rue en courant. Holmes leur couru aussitôt après, alors que Watson s'était précipité vers House, allongé par terre dans la poussière et apparemment inconscient.

Il me fallut un petit moment pour que mes pensées se réarrangent, et je sautai sur mes pieds pour le rejoindre. House ne bougeait plus, face contre terre. Je ne voyais pas de sang.

"Ce n'est rien," dit la voix calme de Watson, pénétrant mes pensées embrouillées. "Juste un léger coup sur la tête… Il aura une légère commotion cérébrale, au pire."

Encore quelques secondes furent nécessaires pour que les mots de Watson finissent par se faire enregistrer. House n'avait rien. Je me laissais tomber assis sur le sol et poussais un profond soupir, posant ma main sur l'arrière du crâne de House, juste pour être sûr. Une bosse se formait très certainement près de son oreille droite, mais elle était sans aucuns doutes superficielle. House allait bien. D'accord. Mais il allait recevoir un bon coup de pied bien placé pour s'être jeté dans la gueule du loup en solitaire, ce couillon.

House sembla sentir la présence de ma main, et se mit à remuer en grognant.

"House?" l'appelai-je aussitôt. "Tu m'entends? House!"

"Arrête de hurler," me fit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

"Tu peux me dire ton nom?"

".. Je te jure que si tu me demandes la date, je t'envoies cette canne là où je pense" gronda-t-il en se passant une main sur le front.

…Juste avant d'éternuer avec force, ce qui le rendit conscient de la couche de poussière dans laquelle il était allongé.

"Le costume de Holmes doit être crade," fit-il remarquer platement, probablement encore sonné.

"Bravo, brillante déduction," me moquai-je. "Un coup sur la tête, et tes sens de l'observation s'aiguisent."

Il me donna un faible coup de poing dans l'estomac et je me mis à ricaner. Watson était déjà debout et m'offrit sa main pour m'aider à me relever, avant que l'on s'attèle tous les deux à relever House. Il nous repoussa brusquement aussitôt qu'il fut ancré sur ses pieds, cane en main.

"Où est Holmes?"

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la porte derrière nous s'ouvrit à nouveau, nous faisant tous sursauter. Holmes la franchit d'un pas énervé, jeta un bref coup d'œil à House comme pour vérifier s'il était encore en vie, et s'élança devant l'escalier dont il entreprit d'observer les marches avec minutie.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous sorti du salon?" dit-il sèchement à House. "Vous les aviez entendu?"

"Ouais…" répondit-il avec désinvolture.

"Vous n'auriez jamais dû y aller tout seul!" s'énerva Holmes en s'agitant. "Si vous m'aviez simplement prévenu, j'aurais pu avoir une chance de les arrêter!!"

"Du calme, papy!" s'écria House en fronçant les sourcils, massant distraitement sa bosse. "C'est pas de ma faute si vous ne courrez pas assez vite! Vous avez beau pratiquer l'esclavage et condamner l'homosexualité à la peine de mort, la loi de votre époque m'autorise encore à aller dans la pièce que je veux sans en informer la moitié du pays"

"L'esclavage est aboli!" s'indigna Watson, passant totalement sous silence la seconde accusation de House.

"Ca n'a jamais empêché personne."

Holmes parut encore plus énervé par l'apparente désinvolture de House, et une partie de moi en fut ravie. Qu'il s'attaque à House comme si c'était de sa faute alors qu'il venait de se faire assommer par deux potentiels assassins, ça ne me plaisait pas exactement.

En attendant, le détective avait posé un pied prudent sur la première marche de l'escalier et semblait vérifier jusqu'où la chose pouvait craquer.

"Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez monter là dessus, Holmes?" demanda Watson en oeillant l'escalier d'un air peu commode. "Les marches n'ont pas l'air… de marches."

"Ces deux colosses de tout à l'heure venaient de là-haut," dit Holmes. "Si les marches ont supporté leur poids, elles supporteront le mien. Watson, j'ai besoin que vous alliez me chercher la balle qui a détruit la cheminée, dans le salon."

"Elle n'y est peut-être plus" fit remarquer Watson.

"Mais elle y est peut-être" répliqua impatiemment Holmes.

"… D'accord" admit Watson.

Sans bouger de sa place.

Holmes arqua un sourcil.

"Le salon est la pièce d'à côté"

"Je vérifie juste que vous ne passez pas à travers les marches".

Holmes plissa la bouche, mais se retourna vers l'escalier sans rien dire.

Et ainsi, il monta en courant, sans autres problèmes que quelques craquements peu rassurants. Watson eut un petit soupir, nous jeta un bref regard, et retourna dans le salon.

Pour une raison que je n'arrivais pas à saisir, House me regardais de travers depuis quelques instants.

"Quoi?" lui aboyai-je à la figure.

"Monte," m'ordonna-t-il.

"Euh… Non."

"Monte! Je veux savoir ce que fait Holmes. Je peux pas monter sur un truc aussi bancal avec ma jambe. Sois mes yeux et mes oreilles"

"Mais… J'ai pas envie de monter," fis-je remarquer platement.

"Et si ça se trouve il va tomber sur d'autres assassins qui attendent en embuscade en haut. Il pourrait avoir besoin d'aide."

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais restais à béer bêtement. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Si ça se trouve, y'en avait encore plus en haut… Watson y avait sûrement pensé, lui. Pourquoi était-il resté aussi calme?!

…Il devait avoir l'habitude. Sa vie avait l'air géniale.

"Okay," capitulai-je finalement, posant un pied-test sur la marche.

Elle craqua, mais ne fit rien d'autre. J'hésitai un moment, et soudain quelque chose me poussa dans le dos assez fort pour me faire monter 3 marches d'un coup.

"Chien qui aboie ne mord pas," dit joyeusement House. "Ca craque, mais ça ne casse pas!!"

"Je connais quelque chose qui va casser, moi," marmonnai-je sombrement, avant de franchir à toute vitesse les quelques marches restantes.

J'atterrissais dans un nouveau couloir, flanqué de 3 portes à l'aspect tout aussi laminé que celles du bas. Pas de trace de Holmes. Je me demandais si je devais l'appeler, quand il surgit d'une des portes. Il me jeta un coup d'œil surpris, haussant un sourcil.

"On m'a envoyé comme chien de garde," lui expliquai-je d'un ton morne.

Il eut un drôle de sourire, puis s'en alla dans une autre pièce. Je soupirais et le suivi.

Grand mal m'en fit. A peine étais-je entré dans la pièce que le sol se déroba sous mes pieds, et avant même que je n'ai pu crier, j'atterrissait sur une parois légèrement en pente et lisse, me faisant glisser comme un toboggan jusqu'à une salle en contrebas où je manquai d'atterrir sur Holmes par quelques centimètres seulement. Le choc malmena mes hanches, mais l'idée de crier de douleur ne me traversa même pas l'esprit.

Atterrir dans une salle secrète tend à vous embrouiller légèrement les neurones.


	5. Secrets

**_Wilson_**

"… C'est une blague ou quoi…" murmurai-je.

Mes yeux parcoururent en autopilote les alentours, tout ça pour m'apercevoir que la salle était sombre, carrée, étonnamment haute de plafond, et minuscule. La seule source de lumière venait d'une sorte de trou dans le mur face à moi, tout en haut juste en dessous du plafond.

Un passage secret? Vraiment? Ca existait auatre part que dans les livres?

Ceci dit, j'étais techniquement en train de vivre dans un livre.

Une main apparu soudain devant mon nez, et je traçais le bras jusqu'en haut pour rencontrer le visage de Sherlock Holmes.

"Vous allez bien?" me demanda-t-il.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais dû afficher une tête d'ahuri pour que Holmes s'inquiète pour moi, et eu une grimace gênée. Je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête et pris sa main pour m'aider à me relever.

Sitôt qu'il fut sûr que je tenais debout, Holmes se retourna et ses yeux dansèrent d'un point à l'autre de la salle, analysant rapidement la situation –bien qu'il n'y eut visiblement pas grand-chose à analyser, si ce n'étaient les murs en pierres épaisses mais effritées.

Son regard se posa quelque part au-dessus de mon épaule. Je me retournais pour voir ce qu'il voyait, qui n'était que la sorte de toboggan en pierre polie par lequel on était arrivé ici, encastré dans l'épaisseur du mur à un mètre environs du sol ; et en haut, tout là haut à l'autre bout du toboggan, on pouvait voir que l'entrée était bouchée –le sol à travers duquel nous étions tombés s'était remis en place par je ne savais quel mécanisme.

Une pensée légèrement paniquée me traversa l'esprit. Je sautai en avant et tentai de m'agenouiller dans l'âtre du toboggan en question… Mouvement inutile s'il en était : je retombai aussitôt en arrière. La surface était beaucoup trop glissante pour être utile à autre chose que tomber. Le « légèrement paniqué » se transforma rapidement en « panique générale ».

"On est coincés là !!" m'écriai-je. "On est tombé d'au moins 5 mètres dans le sol, et on est coincé dans une salle minuscule sans autre sortie !"

"Bon résumé de la situation," dit calmement Holmes. "Vous avez un don pour mettre les choses à plat."

"…Pourquoi êtes-vous si calme ?" m'étonnai-je. "Vous avez vu une autre porte de sortie ?!"

"Non."

Mes nerfs avaient déjà du mal à accepter la perspective de mourir de faim, de soif ou de froid (il faisait bien 5 degrés de moins ici que plus haut) dans une salle de 3 mètres sur 4, mais le ton désinvolte que prenait Holmes les secoua encore un peu plus. Je serrai les dents pour éviter de répliquer quelque chose de désagréable à la face de mon héros d'adolescence, parce que ma conscience semblait considérer ça comme un blasphème.

A l'inverse, je me retournais vers l'espèce de toboggan et me mit à crier, espérant que House ou Watson nous entendrait –mais je parvins rapidement à la conclusion que les parois ne laissaient pas sortir le son, parce qu'aucun d'eux ne répondit après ce qui me sembla une éternité à m'époumoner.

Holmes, lui, avait recommencé à bouger. Il longeait les murs. Je soulevai un sourcil dubitatif.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites ?"

"Chut !" me répondit-il sèchement.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il tapa une pierre que je compris ce qu'il essayait de faire.

"Vous cherchez un passage secret ?!"

"Bien vu," se moqua-t-il avant de taper un autre endroit du mur. "Il n'y a que trois utilités possibles à une salle secrète : soit elles servent à entreposer des objets, soit à s'échapper incognito ; dans ces cas là, il y a inévitablement un moyen d'en sortir. "

Il s'arrêta là et reprit son tapage méticuleux.

"Et la troisième utilité ?" demandai-je finalement comme il ne semblait pas décidé à continuer de lui-même.

"…Soit ils servent à emprisonner des personnes à l'insu du reste du monde, emmurés vivants pour les faire souffrir," dit-il après une courte pause, sans me lancer un seul regard. "Et dans ces cas là, je suppose que vous pouvez avoir quelques doutes quant à la présence d'une porte de sortie. "

Les visions de mort par famine ou déshydratation dansèrent devant mes yeux, et un frisson me parcouru.

Ce genre de réjouissances me fit courir vers le mur le plus proche et me je mis à imiter Holmes. Tout ce que je trouvai cependant, c'était que les parois de cette pièce devaient être épaisses de plusieurs mètres, et d'après l'humidité s'infiltrant dans les pierres, elles avaient été creusées dans la terre du sol. Pas de porte de sortie. Du moins, pas que j'en voie.

Holmes semblait avoir plein d'autres idées qu'une trappe cachée dans les murs, parce qu'il passa encore presqu'une demi-heure à observer chaque millimètre de la crypte, tellement perdu dans ses propres pensées qu'il ne répondit pas quand je l'appelais.

Mes pensées à moi s'étaient braquées sur House et Watson, encore là-haut… Quand ils allaient se rendre compte qu'on ne revenait pas, ils allaient sans doutes monter les marches, canne ou pas canne, et balle ou pas balle. Du moins, Watson allait le faire, pendant que House allait bouder dans son coin. Le seul problème étant qu'ils pouvaient tomber dans le même piège que nous, et atterrir ici avant même de s'en être rendu compte.

Ou alors, les espèce de mastodontes qui avaient assommé House allaient revenir avec des amis et des armes à feu et tirer à volonté.

Les frissons revinrent à la charge, et cette fois je ne fis aucun effort pour les dissimuler. Mes jambes flageolèrent doucement, me suggérant qu'il était sans doute grand temps que je m'assoie par terre.

Mon mouvement sembla tirer Holmes de ses investigations. Il me jeta un regard un peu hésitant, avant de venir me rejoindre. Ou plus exactement, il vint s'asseoir contre le même mur que moi, mais le plus loin possible de là où j'étais.

Si même Sherlock Holmes abandonnait la partie, on était dans une merde sans nom.

"Vous perdez vite espoir," me fit-il remarquer au bout d'un moment de silence.

"Non," dis-je platement. "J'en suis encore à la phase de panique intérieure. La perte d'espoir devrait suivre dans les 10 prochaines minutes."

Holmes eut une grimace un peu bizarre.

"C'est très gentil de votre part de me prévenir. "

"Vous n'avez pas perdu espoir, vous ? Vous pensez que House ou Watson…"

"Loin de moi cette idée," m'interrompit-il d'un ton irrité. "Watson essaiera sans doutes de nous retrouver, mais bien qu'il soit pourvu des plus pures bonnes intentions, ce piège est bien trop indétectable pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, sinon tomber dedans, ce que j'espère n'arrivera pas… Quant à House… Eh bien, c'est House."

Cette phrase dite avec tout le sérieux et l'aplomb du monde me fit rire bêtement.

"C'est la meilleure des raisons," dis-je.

"Je ne dis pas ça pour lui manquer de respect," se reprit-il, pensant peut-être m'avoir vexé. "Il m'a juste l'air d'un personnage plutôt imprévisible."

"Ah oui ? Vous êtes gentil avec lui. Généralement, l'impression que les gens ont de lui est un peu plus insultante et impolie. Faut dire qu'il le leur rend bien."

Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel le regard de Holmes se posa sur le trou qui nous apportait le peu de lumière que l'on avait, et n'en bougèrent plus.

"Mon espoir est que les gens qui connaissent cet endroit viennent y jeter un coup d'œil."

"Pardon ?" m'étonnai-je.

Je n'avais pas exactement envie de tomber nez-à-nez avec des assassins deux fois en une seule journée. Je préférais mourir de froid dans une cave.

… Quoique.

"Le fait que cette maison ait été si rapidement délaissée par ses anciens propriétaires, et contienne d'évidentes traces de lutte, révèle facilement qu'elle a été investie par une quelconque organisation criminelle qui en a chassé les propriétaires légitimes. Pourquoi auraient-il fait ça ?"

Je mis quelques secondes à m'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas posé une question rhétorique, mais attendait ma réponse.

"Je sais pas," dis-je en haussant les épaules. "Ils voulaient un endroit pour cacher leurs armes ou quelque chose? J'imagine qu'une vieille maison dans un quartier assez pauvre, au milieu d'une ribambelle d'autres maisons tout aussi identiques… Ca cache des regards."

"Ces maisons ne sont en aucun cas identiques, mais vous avez peut-être raison" fit pensivement Holmes, les yeux toujours posés sur l'ouverture là-haut. "Probablement. Mais pourquoi cette maison là et pas une autre ? Si vous voulez mon avis, ils connaissaient l'existence de ces petits passages secrets, et voulaient s'en servir à leur compte. Peut-être bien pour cacher du matériel, bien que, vous en conviendrez, cette pièce serait désespérément vide si ce n'était pas pour notre présence."

"Mais vous avez dit tout à l'heure que si un passage secret servait à cacher quelque chose, il devait y avoir une porte de sortie," lui rappelai-je.

"Oui... Mais là où il y a un passage secret, il est probable qu'il y ai deux passages secrets. Ou plus… Et il n'y a décidément pas de porte de sortie ici, ou elle est formidablement bien dissimulée… c'est pourquoi notre dernier espoir est que ces hommes reviennent vérifier ce piège dans lequel nous sommes tombés avec toute la grâce qui nous caractérise."

"Mais s'ils reviennent, ils vont tomber sur House et Watson."

Holmes ne me répondit pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur le trou en face de nous. Le froid du sol et du mur contre lequel j'étais appuyé commençait à pénétrer vicieusement mes habits, mes mains étaient déjà engourdies et, appelez ça de la paranoïa si vous voulez, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir de plus en plus soif à mesure que les secondes passaient, et ce malgré l'extrême humidité de l'environnement. Sans compter que l'inquiétude que je ressentais pour House (et Watson) commençait à me mordre l'estomac de façon presque douloureuse.

Les minutes passèrent, et j'avais l'impression de devenir fou. Je ne savais même pas quelles minutes passaient, ni depuis combien de temps on était là, n'ayant ni montre ni source de lumière assez grande pour pouvoir en déduire une heure, ne serait-ce qu'approximative.

A force de penser à House, je me mis à penser aussi à mon 21e siècle. J'avais été plutôt excité d'être tombé au 19e siècle au début, parce que… je n'avais pas de raison précise. Juste parce que. Peut-être un vieux rêve d'enfant. Mais maintenant, je me sentais de moins en moins en sécurité –et j'avais eu de bonnes raisons pour ça jusqu'ici-, de moins en moins à l'aise, de moins en moins à ma place. J'avais l'impression d'avoir sauté dans une autre vie que la mienne.

Les autorités de l'autre côté du miroir devaient avoir commencé des recherche pour nous retrouver, après avoir trouvé la voiture de House arrêtée en plein milieu de la route comme on l'avait laissée. Cuddy et les autres devaient s'inquiéter.

Et House risquait fort de finir avec une balle coincée quelque part dans le corps dans les prochaines minutes.

Un gros bruit éclata à mes oreilles. Je sursautai si fort que je me retrouvais debout sur mes pieds sans même avoir pensé à me lever, les yeux affolés tournant de tous les côtés, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

"Ils sont là, Watson !"

Oh. Je connaissais cette voix.

Je levai la tête, et mes yeux rencontrèrent la silhouette lointaine de House, allongé à plat ventre sur le sol en haut des 5 mètres du toboggan, dont il avait ouvert le toit –ou le sol, de son point de vue. La tête de Watson apparu quelques secondes plus tard.

"Tout va bien ?" appela-t-il en criant pour être sûr que sa voix portait assez loin.

"Beaucoup mieux depuis que l'on vous voit, mon cher Watson" dit Holmes.

Je l'avais oublié celui-là, dans ma panique. Il était aussi relevé, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

"Si vous pouviez nous retirer de là dans les plus brefs délais, je crois qu'il ne reste à Mr Wilson que 2 minutes avant qu'il ne perde espoir."

Je clignai bêtement des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il racontait –avant de me rappeler lui avoir répondu qu'il me restait 10 minutes avant que ma panique s'estompe. Il s'était écoulé moins de 10 minutes depuis tout ce temps ?! Et puis comment Holmes aurait pu le savoir ?

…Il avait dû compter les secondes dans sa tête, concluai-je platement.

"Comment voulez-vous qu'on vous sorte de là ?" demanda House en fronçant les sourcils, testant le facteur « glissade » du toboggan en passant sa main dessus. "Si vous faisiez un peu plus attention…" soupira-t-il.

"Hey, Superman, si tu crois que tu aurais pu y échapper fallait pas te gêner pour y aller à ma place !" grognai-je. "Visiblement ta jambe a tenu le choc avec les escaliers !"

"Parle moi encore une fois sur ce ton et je te laisse en bas," me menaça-t-il. "D'ailleurs, _Loïs_, je te ferais remarquer que _j'y ai_ échappé : je suis en train de te parler du haut du précipice, crétin!" me lança-t-il avant de disparaitre de notre champ de vision.

Watson resta quelques secondes de plus à nous regarder avant de s'en aller à son tour. Je tournai la tête vers Holmes, qui, lui, avait reporté ses yeux sur l'ouverture de l'autre côté de la cave, celle qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant les minutes précédant l'arrivée de la cavalerie.

House et Watson revinrent assez vite, et firent descendre une corde assez épaisse le long du toboggan. Trop courte d'un mètre tout juste.

"Va falloir sauter, fit remarquer House d'un ton presque amusé. On a attaché le reste de la corde à un truc qui ressemble à un meuble, on ne peut pas faire plus long."

Quelques minutes et crampes dans les bras plus tard, Holmes et moi étions tous les deux remis sur nos pieds en haut. Juste à ce moment là, des bruits de pas et des voix énervées retentirent à l'étage inférieur.

* * *

_**House**_

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé de haïr le 19e siècle. Je ne l'appréciais pas particulièrement auparavant, mais l'état de leurs routes m'avait définitivement dégoûté de l'ère Victorienne.

Notre charrette roulait à bonne vitesse sur des routes pavées de pierres inégales et non polies, ce qui faisait violemment sauter cette chose qui se voulait moyen de transport à peu près toutes les 2 secondes, et ma tête était sur le point d'exploser. Chaque nouveau saut envoyait une nouvelle vague de douleur.

A ma gauche, Watson semblait occupé à réchauffer ses mains ; en face de lui, Holmes était occupé à observer avec attention la corde dont on s'était servi pour les sortir de ce trou à rats ; en face de moi, Wilson était occupé à me jeter des regards à répétition comme s'il sentait que j'avais mal.

Quoique, vu la tête que j'avais dû tirer lorsqu'on avait, sous l'invective de Holmes –et la menace de se retrouver face à face avec une dizaine d'hommes armés-, sauté littéralement par une fenêtre du premier étage de la maison pour descendre le long du mur dont quelques pierres dépassaient, et atterrir avec plus ou moins de grâce (moins, dans mon cas) sur une espèce de carton en contrebas, ça ne devait pas être dur de deviner comment ma boîte crânienne me faisait sentir son mécontentement. Doublement plus lorsqu'on s'était mis à courir pour sortir de l'étroite rue le plus vite possible, et monter dans la première voiture à chevaux qui passait.

Apparemment, personne n'avait remarqué notre échappée.

Quant à ma jambe, je crois qu'il valait mieux l'ignorer pour le moment. Un problème à la fois.

"Où avez-vous trouvé cette corde?" demanda soudain Holmes.

"Abandonnée dans un coin de la salle où il y avait la trappe dans laquelle vous êtes tombés," répondit Watson.

"Comment nous avez-vous trouvés? "

Watson tourna son regard vers moi, mais l'envie de répondre ne me vint pas. Je me contentais de regarder défiler par la fenêtre les rues encore bien enneigées.

"Vous ne nous répondiez pas lorsqu'on vous a appelé," finit-il par dire pour remplir mon silence. "Nous sommes montés pour voir où vous étiez, et avons jeté un regard dans chacune des salles de l'étage, sans vous voir. House a trouvé la trappe, mais je ne sais pas comment…?"

"Vous n'étiez nulle part," répondis-je finalement, "et à moins d'être totalement cinglés vous n'auriez pas sauté de la fenêtre…"

"C'est ce qu'on vient de faire," pointa Wilson.

"On avait des pistolets à nos trousses!"

Holmes émit un faible toussotement pour couper court à notre dispute en puissance. Je soupirai et repris :

"Le seul truc qui restait c'était la possibilité d'un passage secret quelque part. J'ai cherché, j'ai trouvé des dalles du sol décalées par rapport aux autres, j'ai appuyé dessus, je vous ai vu. Fin de l'histoire. "

J'écoutais le reste de la conversation qui suivit, mais fit tout mon possible pour ne pas en avoir l'air. S'ils se rendaient compte que je m'intéressais à ce qu'ils racontaient, ils allaient finir par me demander mon avis et je commençait à en avoi marre de discuter d'un crime même pas encore commis avec un détective imaginaire, surtout après que sa paranoïa avait faillit emmurer Wilson vivant, si on ne les avait pas trouvés.

L'arrêt houleux du machin à chevaux me donna une nouvelle raison de haire l'époque pré-voitures à moteur. Holmes et Watson allèrent nous ouvrir la porte du 221B, Baker Street… Et je dû faire un effort pour me retenir de rire, tant ce mot semblait sonner étrange. D'un autre côté, le fait de me sentir envie de rire sans aucune raison était simplement un effet de mon coup sur la tête.

Les marches. 17 d'entre elles qui me narguaient. Wilson se déplaça furtivement derrière moi juste avant que l'on aborde la bête, sûrement pour pouvoir me rattraper si je manquais une marche. Cet imbécile pensait avoir été discret… S'il posait une main sur moi, j'allais lui faire redescendre ce qu'il avait monté en un vol plané.

Mais on arriva en haut sans incident. Watson baragouina quelques mots comme quoi on devrait manger quelque chose –il était près de 15h d'après l'horloge du salon- et alla appeler Mrs Hudson, et Holmes alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, la corde toujours en mains.

Watson réapparu rapidement et me jeta rapidement un coup d'œil.

"Venez vous asseoir," nous proposa-t-il en montrant le canapé d'un coup de menton. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si intéressant dans cette corde, Holmes ?"

"Mmmh ?" fit Holmes sans lever les yeux de son étude.

"La corde. Vous ne l'avez pas quittée des yeux depuis que l'on s'est échappé de cette… maison," conclu-t-il comme s'il ne trouvait pas de mot approprié pour décrire le bâtiment en question.

Pour toute réponse, Holmes tendit la corde entre ses mains. C'était un vieil objet épais mais effiloché, et presque noir à cause des couches répétées de poussières dans lesquelles elle avait dû être traînée.

"La plupart des gens n'ont pas de corde au coin d'un couloir," nous dit Holmes. "Elle n'appartenait sans doutes pas à la famille ayant habité cette maison auparavant, mais à ceux qui semblent l'avoir investie en ce moment même… Ce qui confirme la théorie que la maison sert en fait d'entrepôt."

"Quelle théorie ?" fit Wilson, soufflant dans ses mains pour essayer de les réchauffer.

"_Ma_ théorie," répondit Holmes calmement. "Les traces de luttes montrent que les habitants ont été chassés, et par des moyens plus que violents mais pourtant discrets car aucun signe de turbulence n'a été reporté… A moins que les voisins n'aient mis les turbulences en question sur le compte de la folie du père… Si on voulait cette maison à ce point, c'est sûrement à cause des passages secrets dont moi et Wilson avons expérimenté l'un deux. Et ces passages secrets servent sans doutes à entreposer du matériel utile pour accomplir quelque méfait qu'ils aient en tête d'achever."

Il nous montra du doigt l'une des nombreuses courbures que la corde possédait. En même temps, Watson avait déniché une couverture et l'avais jetée sur Wilson.

"Cette corde est courbée en quatre endroits. Elle emballait probablement une caisse de matériel. Et ici (il nous montra un endroit où elle était plus amochée qu'autre part), elle a été suspendue à un crochet, sûrement celui dont se servent les dockers pour décharger les caisses d'un bateau. Quant à sa couleur noirâtre… C'est de la suie qui s'est incrustée. "

"De la suie ?" répéta Watson en haussant un sourcil. "Pourquoi y aurait-il de la suie sur cette corde ?"

"Vos bateaux à vapeur en sont remplis," répondis-je, attirant aussitôt l'attention comme un chien au milieu des chats. "Les cheminées et la salle des machines en sont recouvertes. "

"Tu sais à quoi ressemble la salle des machines d'un bateau à vapeur?" s'étonna Wilson ajustant la couverture pour qu'elle recouvre chaque centimètre carré de son corps.

"Ca te dérange tant que ça?"

"Quoi qu'il en soit," interrompit Holmes, les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Ceci indique que ces caisses ont été passées clandestinement, et probablement stockées dans la salle des machines, à l'abri des regards. "

"On fait beaucoup d'effort pour garder un grand nombre de choses à l'abris des regards," dit pensivement Watson. "Ca ne me dit rien de bon."

"Ah oui", fis-je en ricanant. "Moi ça m'a l'air tout à fait plaisant."

Je reçu un coup de coude de Wilson dans les côtes, mais Watson n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire : il m'envoya une grimace tout à fait immature, et ce fut à mon tour d'envoyer un coup à Wilson pour faire taire ses ricannements.

Tout semblait m'énerver depuis quelques minutes. J'imagine qu'être balancé dans un univers alternatif pour s'y faire répétitivement tabassé avait quelque chose à voir là dedans.

"Vous dites que la fièvre hémorragique est une maladie d'Afrique ?" dit soudain Holmes.

Il y eut trois « oui » pour lui répondre, dû au nombre de médecins présents. J'avais presque l'impression de participer à l'une de ces réunions de chefs de service que je fuyais comme la peste.

"Et la malaria ?"

"Pareil," dit Watson. "D'Afrique, ou d'Asie. Généralement provoquée par une piqûre de moustique."

"Nous avons donc deux maladies qui proviennent des mêmes parties du globe, atterrissant à quelques jours d'intervalle en plein milieu d'un chantier naval Londonien. "

"Vous pensez à une cause criminelle ?" demanda Wilson, l'air dégoûté par cette hypothèse. "Un médecin fou qui contaminerait tout ceux qui se dressent sur son chemin?"

"C'est possible," fis-je remarquer juste pour le plaisir d'étaler ma science. "Ces deux maladies sont causées par des virus ou des bactéries. Avec un peu de méthodes, c'est facile de les isoler et de les refiler à qui on veut."

"…Virus," répéta platement Watson en me regardant de travers.

"Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un virus ?"

Il secoua négativement la tête.

"Ah … Ca ne devrait pas arriver dans très longtemps."

"…Quoi donc ?"

"La découverte des virus. Ca ne s'est pas fait en 1880 ?" demandai-je à Wilson.

"Peut-être plus dans les années 1900…"

"Si vous courrez jusqu'à l'académie des sciences dès aujourd'hui et leur apprenez la bonne nouvelle, vous gagneriez un prix Nobel," fis-je remarquer à Watson. "Mais vous volerez le long et dur travail de Frederick Griffith."

"Frederik Griffith a découvert l'hérédité, pas les virus" fit remarquer Wilson.

"Oh… On s'en fiche, vous serez mort avant lui."

Watson me lança un regard inconfortable, et notre conversation passionnante fut coupée court par l'arrivée de Mrs Hudson et de sa cuisine.

Wilson, Holmes et Watson passèrent le repas à papoter comme des filles sur les progrès de la médecine dans le futur.

Plusieurs trucs comme les IRM ou les nano-robots les firent tiquer et ils ne nous crurent pas, peu importe le nombre d'explication qu'on pouvait leur fournir sur le sujet. Ils devaient penser qu'on inventait des espèces de trucs magiques rien que pour l'impressionner. C'était probablement normal , quand ils s'éclairaient encore au gaz et seul le quart de leur pays possédait l'eau (plus ou moins) courante. Je ne me serais pas cru, à leur place.

Je décrochai rapidement de la conversation, un peu parce qu'elle m'ennuyait, et beaucoup parce que ma boîte crânienne ne paraissait toujours pas décidée à se calmer. Malgré moi, je finis par m'endormir comme une masse sur le canapé.

Lorsque je me réveillais, ma douleur était encore là, mais il n'y avait plus que Wilson dans le salon. Il semblait essayer de lire un journal d'époque, un air un peu atterré plaqué sur le visage. Il me remarqua, et me désigna le papier :

"Ils savaient faire du vrai journalisme à cette époque," dit-il. "Bien sûr, c'est un peu plus restreint que ce qu'on a, nous… mais au moins ils se concentrent sur les choses intéressantes."

"Quelles choses pourraient être plus intéressantes que la télé? Miss Univers? Monster Truck?! Je hais le 19e siècle."

Wilson poussa un soupir amusé et reprit sa lecture. Je jetais un coup d'œil alentours, remarquant au passage que la couverture que Watson avait donné à Wilson un peu plus tôt était maintenant sur moi.

"Où sont Holmes et Watson ?"

"Holmes est sorti avant même que tu t'endormes, tu n'as pas remarqué?"

Ah, aussi, je me disais bien qu'il était devenu un peu silencieux vers la fin.

"Et Watson est en bas, avec Mrs Hudson qui a piqué une crise de nerfs à propos d'une expérience de chimie qu'aurait fait Holmes dans une de ses casseroles… Ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle un accent à couper au couteau."

"On appelle ça l'accent Anglais, Ô Grand Américain."

"C'est ça, rigole," grogna Wilson en reposant ses yeux sur son journal. "La prochaine fois qu'elle veut nous parler, je te laisse te débrouiller."

Je me mis à me massez les tempes, ce qu'il remarqua, évidemment. Wilson devait posséder un gène « colle-aux-basques » quelque part dans son génotype. Probablement le gène "je m'en contre-fout" que possédait le reste de l'humanité qui avait muté chez lui. On n'a plus qu'à prier pour que ça ne soit pas héréditaire, ou que la lignée des Wilson se termine avec lui.

"Tu as mal?" me demanda-t-il.

"Bravo, Sherlock Holmes," marmonnai-je." Mon cheval pour une aspirine."

"C'est "Mon Royaume", " me corrigea placidement Wilson." "Mon Royaume pour un Cheval". Si tu veux paraphraser Shakespeare, fais-le correctement, ça ne fait que 200 ans qu'il est mort... Et je parlais de ta jambe."

"Et pas moi. J'ai mal au crâne, et je préfère donner un cheval qu'un royaume."

"Arrête un peu," soupira-t-il. "Tu n'es même pas commotionné. C'est qu'une bosse."

"Une bosse douloureuse. Un peu comme ta voix."

Il roula des yeux mais n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Du moins, pas pendant un petit moment.

"Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses les machineries d'un bateau à vapeur?"

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?" m'étonnai-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

"Je sais pas. "

Et il arrêta là toute explication. Je soulevai un sourcil perplexe : les phrases courtes étaient chez Wilson l'équivalent d'un panneau clignotant écrit "Help, J'ai Un Sérieux Problème". Ou peut-être était-ce juste de l'ennui.

Mais comme ma migraine m'empêchait de réfléchir intensément au pourquoi du comment...

"Mon père m'avait emmené en voir un quand j'étais gamin. Il était basé au Japon à cette époque, et y'avait une espèce de défilé de vieux bateaux sur le port. Il connaissait assez bien le mec qui s'occupait d'un des bateaux à vapeur, et il m'a jeté dans ses bras pour aller s'occuper d'autre chose. Du coup, le mec m'a fait faire une visite guidée, pour passer le temps… Le truc des machines était plutôt impressionnant, mais j'imagine que c'était parce que je faisais à peine plus d'un mètre à l'époque. Ca m'a marqué. "

Je fis une petite pause avant d'ajouter :

"Ce qui a le plus marqué mes parents, c'est à quel point j'avais noirci pendant ces deux heures passées à me promener dans les machines. Il a fallu que je passe 2h30 à me doucher pour retrouver la couleur originelle de ma peau."

Wilson laissa échapper un petit rire idiot.

"Si jeune et tu fourrais déjà ton nez dans les recoins obscurs."

Juste à ce moment là, la porte derrière moi s'ouvrit. Le canapé faisant dos à la porte, je me contorsionnai pour voir qui était là ; je vis un vieil homme frêle aux yeux injectés de sang, et visiblement bourré comme un coing, nous dévisager l'un après l'autre d'un oeil vitreux.


	6. Cyanide

_**Holmes**_

Je jetai un bref regard dans le salon, analysant la situation. Wilson avait lu mon journal ; la tête à moitié éveillée de House dépassait du dos du canapé et me regardait de travers ; et Watson, je le savais déjà pour avoir presque rampé devant les appartements de Mrs Hudson pour ne pas me faire remarquer en rentrant, était en train de débattre avec notre logeuse de la punition appropriée à porter à mon égard, pour une quelconque raison. Et pour être aussi vindicatifs dans leurs suggestions, j'espérais qu'ils aient une excellente raison.

De mes errances dans les rues et autour de la maison, j'avais recueilli quelques informations utiles.

La bâtisse était toujours occupée par un petit groupe d'hommes, qui ne faisaient rien d'autre de suspect que de tricher au poker assis dans le salon, pour ce que j'avais vu de leur jeu. Mon déguisement m'avait permis de me faire passer inaperçu assez longtemps pour les observer sous toutes les coutures nécessaires. De leurs manières et habits, j'en avais déduit qu'ils n'étaient que des bandits de rue, probablement employés par le cerveau de l'histoire pour surveiller le chargement que contenaient les passages secrets de la maison.

J'étais ensuite passé par Scotland Yard, pour poser quelques questions discrètes ; j'avais d'abord hésité un moment à aller les alerter pour qu'ils saisissent la maison, mais j'avais peur que dans leur lourdesse légendaire, ces messieurs fassent fuir les conspirateurs, ne trouvent jamais le moindre passage secret, et ne perdent définitivement l'affaire. J'avais donc tu le sujet et m'étais contenté de récolter des informations. Dont celle de la mort du chef de chantier Ross, dont on avait retrouvé le corps dans la Tamise quelques heures auparavant.

J'avançai dans le salon et sourit.

"Bonsoir", dis-je aux deux autres.

"Holmes?!" s'exclama Wilson, proprement étonné d'entendre ma voix sortir du corps d'un vieil homme inconnu.

Je retirai en quelques coups mon déguisement, ce qui faillit décrocher sa mâchoire. Je commençai à apprécier cet homme.

House, lui, émit une sorte de reniflement dédaigneux et se replia sur lui-même dans le canapé, disparaissant de ma vue derrière le dossier qui me faisait face. Je voulus commencer une conversation sur un point à éclaircir, mais la porte d'entrée en bas claqua violemment et des bruits de pas envahirent notre escalier.

Quatre hommes parmi lesquels j'en reconnu trois de ceux qui jouaient au poker un peu plus tôt entrèrent en trombe dans l'appartement, revolvers sortis. J'entendis Wilson pousser une exclamation presque indignée, et l'entendis bouger, mais ne me retournais pas vers lui –l'expérience m'avait appris à ne pas tourner le dos à celui qui vous menace d'une arme à feu. L'absence de Watson ou Mrs Hudson me rassura cependant –ils avaient été assez rapides et censés pour se mettre à l'abris quelque part avant d'être vus.

"Holmes", dit-on d'une voix qui transportait assez de brutalité en elle-même que je me demandai si le revolver était utile.

"C'est moi," répondis-je en levant une main. "Que puis-je pour vous?"

"Vous allez venir avec nous. Et votre copain aussi."

_**Votre**_ copain? N'étaient-ils pas deux, dans mon dos? Sachant maintenant qu'ils ne planifiaient pas de m'abattre en plein milieu du salon, je me retournai légèrement.

Wilson s'était déplacé juste devant le canapé où House était allongé. Mais ce dernier était complètement hors de vue, caché par le dos canapé et par Wilson lui-même qui bloquait de la vue sa tête qui dépassait. Je remarquai également que la main droite de Wilson avait disparu derrière le dossier, déduisant qu'elle devait être plaquée contre la bouche de son ami pour l'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son.

Si Wilson m'avait paru légèrement hystérique lors de notre enfermement forcé quelques heures plus tôt, il paraissait maintenant parfaitement calme et composé, et rendait aux intrus leur regard venimeux avec presque autant de conviction.

Un pistolet soudainement plaqué sous mon nez interrompit mes pensées.

"Il y a personne d'autre ici?" aboya-t-on à mon égard.

"A part quelques poissons tropicaux dans ma chambre, vous ne trouverez aucun autre être vivant", répondis-je, croisant les doigts.

On ne me cru pas apparemment. L'un des malfrats qui semblait porter le chapeau de chef ordonna à deux autres d'aller vérifier les chambres.

Mauvaise nouvelle. Pour arriver aux chambres, il fallait contourner le canapé, et son contenu en serait révélé. Mais Wilson semblait déjà y avoir pensé. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis me faire passer un message silencieux, yeux grands ouverts de panique. Je lu sur ses lèvres : faites du bruit. Un rapide calcul pour trouver la solution la plus bruyante à ma disposition et, priant pour que Watson ne panique pas et se mette à découvert, je me jetai contre le porte-manteau à côté de moi. L'objet tomba avec fracas contre un vieux poêle en fonte qui n'avait jamais servi, et l'objet vide résonna à travers le salon avec une force de gong alors que tous les manteaux s'envolaient un peu partout autour de moi. Une réaction en chaine fit tomber quelques bibelots en verre qui allèrent s'éclater sur le sol en millier de petits morceaux qui émirent des sons aiguës.

Deux grosses mains m'attrapèrent avec une force à me broyer les os, et me tirèrent en arrière sans grande élégance.

"Qu'est ce que tu fabriques?!" me hurla-t-on à la figure.

"Mes excuses : c'est compulsif", me défendis-je. L'homme n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être une lumière, et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'amuser à ses dépends : "Lorsqu'on me menace d'un revolver, j'ai envie de faire tomber un porte-manteau."

On cligna stupidement des yeux à mon égard, comme si on essayait de trouver un sens à ce que je venais de dire. Mais apparemment, on n'en trouva aucun, car on me jeta contre un mur où je fus aussitôt retenu par un revolver, et les deux autres hommes allèrent fouiller les chambre, sans rencontrer House sur leur chemin. Par je ne savais quel moyen, ma petite diversion avait réussi à le faire disparaitre.

Ils revinrent bredouille, et leur chef se tourna vers moi:

"Où sont les autres, Holmes?"

"Les autres quoi?"

"Les autres! Vous étiez quatre ce matin dans la maison. Vous n'êtes que deux!"

"Je ne suis pas de votre avis."

Je dois avouer que la répartie était plutôt mauvaise, mais elle ne valait peut-être pas que l'on me frappe au visage au point de m'envoyer mordre la poussière. Je dû rester quelques moments sur le sol pour reprendre mes esprits avant de pouvoir me relever. Wilson avait quitté le côté du canapé et me regardait avec une inquiétude que je révoquai d'un geste de la main.

"On y va", déclara-t-on soudain.

Ce fut sous la menace de leurs armes que nous descendîmes en silence les marches, montâmes dans un fiacre qui nous attendait à la sortie de la maison. Deux de nos agresseurs seulement nous suivirent, les autres restèrent sur le trottoir de Baker Street ; et nous fûmes directement emmenés dans la maison pilier de cette affaire plus qu'étrange.

On ne nous avait pas adressé une seule fois la parole. Nous fûmes jetés plus qu'emmenés dans le salon, où nous nous retrouvâmes face à un homme de grande allure, long et fin, dont l'air terriblement intelligent nous dévisagea avec calme et froideur derrière les verres de son pince-nez.

"Attachez-les", ordonna-t-il aussitôt, et nos mains furent liées dans notre dos par une corde épaisse et solide.

Wilson me jeta un regard incertain, l'air terrifié. Enfin, l'homme en face de nous reprit la parole :

"Sherlock Holmes", dit-il tout bas en me regardant. "Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance."

"J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose, mais je suppose que vous pouvez comprendre ma réticence. Qui êtes-vous?"

"Vous passez tout de suite à l'offensive, à ce que je vois", roucoula-t-il de sa voix mélancolique. "Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous."

Je jetai par réflexe un regard autour de moi, mais excepté le canapé dans lequel était assis notre hôte, il n'y avait aucun siège autour de nous.

"J'ai dis assis!" répéta-t-il plus férocement.

L'un de nos gardes nous posa ses larges mains sur l'épaule et appuya dessus pour nous forcer à nous asseoir par terre.

"C'est mieux. Pour répondre à votre question Mr Holmes, mon nom pour vous sera Cyanide."

"Joli", remarquai-je. "Le nom d'un poison violent."

"Pourquoi n'êtes-vous que deux?" continua Cyanide, reportant ses yeux durs sur ses serviteurs.

"Ils n'étaient que deux quand on est venu", se défendit l'un d'eux. "Mais des hommes gardent leur maison. On les attrapera."

"Bien", murmura Cyanide alors qu'un frisson parcourait Wilson à mes côtés. "Dans ce cas, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Puis-je savoir pourquoi je vous retrouve dans mes pattes, Mr Holmes? Qui vous a envoyé?"

Voilà une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

"Envoyé?" m'étonnai-je. "Personne. Je suis parvenu à me mettre dans vos pattes par mes propres moyens."

"Vous pensez que je vais croire à ça? Nos activités sont silencieuses et invisibles. Nous ne nous faisons pas remarquer. Si vous vous mettez à fourrer votre nez dans nos affaires, c'est que l'un de nos associés est passé traitre. On est venu vous chercher. Qui est-ce?"

Son ton glacial et sa voix posée me mettaient mal à l'aise, et il en fallait pourtant beaucoup pour me déstabiliser d'habitude. Se rajoutaient à ce malaise l'inquiétude que Watson ne se fasse attraper –et House-, et je perdis patience. Je décidai, stupidement, d'opter pour l'attaque frontale :

"Personne ne m'a envoyé. Vos affaires ne sont peut-être pas si discrètes que ça, après tout. Pourquoi voulez-vous aller en Irlande?"

La réponse fut immédiate. Cyanide sauta sur ses pieds et franchit en une fraction de secondes les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et me dévisagea avec attention.

"Vous vous croyez drôle, Mr Holmes?"

"Je ne pense pas que le peu de sens de l'humour que je possède soit tombé aussi bas."

"Vous avez raison. Parce que tout ça ne me fait pas rire du tout. Je vais répéter ma question : qui vous a envoyé? Et que savez-vous de nos affaires?"

"De vos affaires, si nous omettons le fait qu'en vous observant ces dix dernières minutes, je sais que vous êtes un médecin depuis approximativement 5 ans, que vous vous êtes récemment coupé les cheveux, et que vous écrivez avec un stylo plume mal en point… assez peu malheureusement. Mais je compte bien augmenter prochainement mes connaissances. Quant à la personne qui m'envoie, elle n'existe que dans votre paranoïa."

Cyanide bouillait de rage. L'homme n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude d'être insulté ou résisté. Il recula de quelques pas et, d'un geste de la main, ordonna à ses chiens de garde de nous attaquer.

Deux colosses derrière nous s'approchèrent et nous frappèrent avec un bâton de bois en une parfaite harmonie, si fort qu'ils nous envoyèrent face contre terre. J'en eu des étoiles devant les yeux et les oreilles sifflantes pendant quelques instants. Une fois mes capacités retrouvées, je dus me débattre pour me remettre en position assise avec mes mains liées derrière moi. Un rapide coup d'œil à Wilson m'appris que bien que lui aussi avait retrouvé ses esprits, il avait choisi de rester allongé sur le sol poussiéreux.

"Alors?" aboya Cyanide. "Votre commanditaire."

"'Commanditaire'?" répétai-je. "Je ne suis pas un criminel. Les gens qui viennent à moi sont des clients. "

"Jouons sur les mots, dans ce cas. Qui est votre client?"

"Personne."

Nouveau coup. Plus fort. Ma tête heurta le sol, et il me fallu plus de temps avant de pouvoir retrouver l'usage de mes esprits.

"Si vous ne voulez pas répondre", dit soudain Cyanide, "votre ami sera peut-être plus complaisant."

Il alla s'accroupir devant Wilson, à bonne distance cependant. Wilson posa cependant un regard tellement froid et dur sur le criminel en face de lui que j'en fus presque surpris.

"Je ne connais pas votre nom, mon ami", dit doucement Cyanide. "Comment vous appelez-vous?"

Pas de réponse. Wilson se contentait de le regarder fixement, sans même cligner des paupières.

"Têtu, je vois. Laissez-moi essayer tout de même : qui vous a demandé de venir ici?"

"Votre chère mère", répondit aussitôt Wilson.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement stupéfait devant la bravade de cet homme.

Cyanide finit cependant par perdre toute composure. Il se releva d'un bond, arracha la plaque de bois des mains de son serviteur, et l'abattit sur Wilson avec toute la force dont il était capable. Il recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mon compagnon ne puisse plus retenir ses gémissements. Je voulu intervenir, mais deux larges mains me plaquèrent au sol.

"Arrêtez!" criai-je. "Laissez-le!"

Cyanide sembla m'entendre. Il s'arrêta brusquement, la plaque levée dans ses mains, prête à frapper à nouveau. Il fixa la forme recroquevillée de Wilson qui tremblait légèrement sous ses yeux.

"Laissez-le", répétai-je, essayant de me dégager de sous le colosse qui me clouait par terre. "Il n'a rien à voir dans tout ça, vous ne pouvez pas vous acharner sur lui!"

"Si, je peux", souffla Cyanide en abaissant cependant son arme.

Et pour le démontrer, il la jeta sur le corps de Wilson qui laissa échapper un nouveau cri.

"Emmenez-les dans la salle", ordonna-t-il en faisant un vague geste vers les étages supérieurs.

On me prit par les bras et me souleva du sol, et je fus conduit à travers les couloirs et l'escalier jusqu'a la salle où nous étions tombés quelques heures plus tôt. Les bruits de pas derrière moi m'indiquèrent que quelqu'un d'autre avait ramassé Wilson et nous suivait de près.

Mon ravisseur tâta quelques pierres, et une autre trappe que celle par laquelle nous avions glissé s'ouvrit dans le mur face à nous, révélant un escalier dans lequel on nous descendit, et on nous jeta dans une salle étrangement similaire à celle où nous nous étions retrouvés prisonniers.

J'atterris sans grâce au bas des escaliers. Un bruit sourd à mes côtés et un gémissement de douleur signalèrent que Wilson m'avait rejoins.

Je me remis tant bien que mal assis contre un mur et lui jetai un regard. Il avait la figure écorchée, le nez en ensanglanté, et tenait son bras gauche d'une manière un peu trop raide, mais ses yeux grand ouverts faisaient déjà frénétiquement le tour de la salle. Je l'imitai.

C'était une salle très similaire à celle dans laquelle nous étions tombés, sinon qu'il y avait, empilé près du mur devant nous, des caisses vides et grandes ouvertes, béantes.

Les yeux de Wilson se posèrent finalement sur moi, et il émit un son à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le gémissement.

"Comme une impression de déjà-vu", murmura-t-il sombrement.

* * *

_**Watson**_

"On nous surveille", déclara House.

Il remit soigneusement en place les rideaux qu'il n'avait que légèrement entr'ouverts.

-Ils doivent penser que nous sommes partis. Ils attendent patiemment notre retour au bercail.

House hocha pensivement la tête. Sa cane tournait entre ses doigts à une vitesse alarmante. Derrière nous, Mrs Hudson était assise en silence sur le canapé, probablement perdue. La pauvre femme n'avait rien demandé, ne savait même pas sur quoi on travaillait. C'était inhumain de la mêler à cette affaire.

En voyant par les fenêtres les hommes avancer vers notre maison ce soir là, j'avais vu le reflet d'un revolver. J'avais hésité une seconde seulement, avant de me dire qu'il était bien plus probable qu'ils ne soient venus intimider que tuer.

Je choisis d'aider notre logeuse, espérant que House et Wilson étaient capables de supporter la pression, et priant pour que Holmes ne choisisse pas ce moment là pour se décider à rentrer. Nous étions descendus dans la minuscule cave, dont la porte relativement cachée serait invisible pour quelqu'un qui ne regardait que rapidement les alentours, ce que, heureusement, les attaquants semblaient avoir fait. J'avais attendu qu'ils montent les escaliers pour sortir et essayer d'entendre ce qui se disait. Je crois que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre lorsque j'ai reconnu la voix de Sherlock Holmes se mêler aux autres. Quand diable était-il rentré?

J'aurai voulu monter lui venir en aide par quelque moyen possible… Mais seul contre des hommes armés, je ne faisais pas le poids, et les surprendre alors qu'ils avaient le doigt sur la gâchette n'était pas une bonne idée. J'avais donc choisi d'attendre caché, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne sortent, et les suivre ensuite.

Seulement lorsqu'ils redescendirent, j'eu la surprise de ne pas voir House, et de les découvrir bien plus intelligents que je ne lavais soupçonné lorsqu'il laissèrent au moins deux d'entre eux en position de sentinelle autour de la maison. Dernière surprise en date avait été de trouver House dans le salon alors que j'étais monté chercher mon arme, roulant d'en dessous le canapé, jetant en l'air tout un chapelet de jurons qui aurait fait pâlir un marin.

Et maintenant nous étions coincés, Holmes et Wilson étaient sans doutes en train de subir un interrogatoire musclé, ou pire. House se laissa tomber sur le sol, assis, arrêtant un moment sa cane de tourner. Il leva les yeux au plafond et plongea la main dans sa poche pour en retirer un flacon vide et orange qu'il avait déjà sorti à plusieurs reprises. L'objet remplaça sa cane à tourner entre ses doigts. Ca semblait être sa façon de réfléchir.

Mon propre esprit marchait à plein régime, mais mes pensées étaient dérangées toutes les secondes par des visions de Holmes se faisant maltraiter. Ce nouveau cas auquel il s'était attelé ne nous avait rien rapporté, si ce n'était un enfant mort, un malade de la malaria, un bateau en cours de construction et une maison trouée de passages secrets ; aucun crime n'avait jusque là été commis, et pourtant nous étions maintenant dans un pétrin innommable.

Tout, cependant, semblait toujours se ramener à la maison abandonnée des Sherwood, et c'était aussi probablement là que les prisonniers avaient étés emmenés.

"Passage secret", déclara House, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

"Pardon?" fis-je, sortant de ma rêverie.

"Des passages secrets. Cette maison grise en avait. Pourquoi la vôtre n'en aurait pas?"

Je fis une grimace déconcertée.

"Notre maison est parfaitement normale. Cela m'étonnerais beaucoup qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de secret. Holmes l'aurait déjà découvert."

"Holmes n'a pas la science infuse", dit House d'un air dédaigneux. "Vous vous rappelez des traces de pas?"

"De quoi, pardon?"

"Les traces de pas. Nos poursuivants à moi et Wilson quand on vous a apporté le gamin. Leurs traces de pas arrivaient à la maison mais n'en repartaient pas."

"…Vrai", admis-je en me rappelant de ce fait, fronçant les sourcils. "Ils se seraient échappé par un passage secret?"

House prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

"Vous avez des égouts à votre époque d'arriérés?" finit-il par demander.

Je hochai la tête, choisissant de ne pas me sentir offensé, l'heure n'étant pas aux disputes.

"Peut-être que c'est comme à Paris", dit-il pensivement. "Peut-être que vous avez des sortes de grandes rues souterraines en guise d'égouts."

"La Reine!" m'exclamai-je en me rappelant soudain de quelque chose.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Des égouts privés?"

"Non, la Reine avait demandé à ce qu'on installe un passage dans les égouts… Je ne m'y suis jamais assez intéressé pour savoir si le projet avait été mené à bien ou non."

House parut intéressé. Il se releva, sifflant entre ses dents lorsque sa mauvaise jambe fut sollicitée.

"Mrs Hudson", appela-t-il, "quel est le point le plus bas dans cette maison?"

"La cave, m'sieur", répondit notre logeuse.

Je me levai et attrapai mon revolver, prêt à aller inspecter l'endroit en question, mais House posa soudainement sa main sur mon épaule pour me retenir.

"Vous êtes médecin, hein?" dit-il doucement.

"…Oui."

"Vous avez bien de la morphine quelque part."

Je pris le temps de l'observer un moment. Mes yeux passèrent sur sa figure impassible, sur sa main serrée sur sa cane comme à une bouée de sauvetage, sur sa jambe qui tremblait légèrement et sur laquelle il ne mettait pourtant aucun poids.

"J'en ai besoin si je veux courir dans les égouts", continua-t-il en soupirant d'un air exaspéré. "Je ne peux pas aller secourir quelqu'un en sautant sur un pied! Affronter une bande de criminels me parait déjà assez idiot sans que j'en rajoute une couche."

"J'ai aussi mal à la jambe", fis-je remarquer, "mais je me passe de morphine."

"Faites ce qui vous chante. Vous n'êtes pas moi."

Malgré mes quelques réticences, je finis par abdiquer et allait chercher la bouteille de morphine tout en faisant attention à ne pas me laisser voir par les fenêtres.

Mon mauvais pressentiment venait sans doutes du fait que Holmes utilisait la morphine comme une drogue ; je n'avais aucune preuve tangible que House ferait de même, sinon une vague appréhension après l'avoir vu avaler plusieurs de ses pilules blanches. Je ravalais donc mes inquiétudes du moment et remplissait une seringue. House fit un geste pour me la prendre des mains, mais je l'en empêchait.

"Je sais me servir d'une seringue", gronda-t-il.

"Et je sais que se soigner soi-même n'est jamais une bonne idée, médecin ou non", contrai-je. "Laissez-moi faire et tenez vous tranquille. "

"Ca ne m'étonne pas que vous vous entendiez bien avec Wilson", grogna-t-il après un court silence, refusant toujours de me donner son bras. "De vous deux, un jury aurait du mal à nommer le plus chiant. "

"Venant de votre part, je prends ça comme un compliment", dis-je doucement. "Votre bras."

Il finit par me le donner, je lui injectais la morphine en ignorant ses remarques. Je remis seringue et fiole dans leur petite boîte, et pris soin de ne pas être vu lorsque je glissais le tout dans la poche intérieure de ma veste.

Nous descendîmes, lui, Mrs Hudson et moi-même, dans la cuisine en rampant presque par terre pour ne pas nous faire remarquer par les vigiles au dehors. L'indécelable porte nous conduisit à la cave, où je craquai une allumette pour nous éclairer. House me lança un regard énervé.

"Vous n'avez pas de lampe ici? Ca risque d'être difficile de trouver un passage secret si on s'éclaire avec une allumette!"

"Désolé, mais l'électricité n'est pas encore venue nous rendre visite", dis-je calmement. "Ces allumettes sont longues et prennent du temps à brûler, elles devraient faire l'affaire."

Je lui tendis une allumette, qu'il craqua d'un geste sec. Nous passâmes l'heure suivante à examiner chaque pierre, chaque rainure de la pièce, sans le moindre succès. Du moins était-ce ce que je commençais à croire.

Mais alors que j'étais sur le point d'abandonner, House poussa une exclamation dans mon dos, suivies par des bruits sourds. Mrs Hudson et moi-même firent aussitôt volte-face.

House était en train de déloger l'une des pierres du mur.

"Qu'avez-vous trouvé? "

"Ca! "

House finit de tirer la pierre qui tomba avec fracas sur le sol, révélant un trou juste assez grand pour y laisser passer un homme à quatre pattes.

"…Vous avez réellement trouvé un passage secret?" marmonnai-je à moi-même, complètement abasourdi.

"Apparemment. Ne faites pas cette tête, c'est pas comme si c'était le premier qu'on voyait de la journée !"

House s'accroupi pour y regarder de plus près. J'étais étonné de voir avec quelle facilité il prenait toute l'affaire. Nous venions de découvrir des passages secrets dans Baker Street, et ça ne le titillait pas plus que ça.

"On dirait qu'il y a un escalier au bout. "

"Vers les égouts?"

"Non, il monte."

Je vins le rejoindre pour m'en assurer, mais l'escalier, au bout d'une minuscule courre fermée, se dirigeait bel et bien vers le ciel.

"On y va", déclara House en s'engouffrant dans le passage.

Mrs Hudson le suivit, et moi de même. Les escaliers nous menèrent directement sur le toit de la maison derrière la nôtre. Je poussai une exclamation de surprise, tout en tentant de me protéger contre le vent vicieux qui s'engouffrait dans nos habits. Au bas, dans la rue, les deux sentinelles étaient toujours à leur poste, essayant de prendre un air nonchalant face aux rares passants.

"Vous devriez être capable de trouver le Scotland Yard, non?" me demanda House.

Je tournai un moment sur moi-même pour m'orienter, et finalement reconnu le chemin.

"Par ici", dis-je en me dirigeant vers le toit de la maison d'à côté. "Je doute que l'on puisse arriver jusqu'au Yard en sautant de toits en toits." ajoutai-je.

"On trouvera bien un moyen de descendre", marmonna House.

Mais, alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir doucement, nous ne trouvâmes aucune alternative. Nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt face à un fossé entre deux toits bien trop grand pour sauter, mais sur notre route si nous voulions atterrir quelque part près du Yard.

"Là", dis-je alors en sautant sur la maison voisine qui était beaucoup plus courte que celle où nous étions.

Je pointais ensuite à un fiacre arrêté dans la rue en dessous de nous.

"Vous rigolez?" se récria House en me rejoignant. "J'ai déjà sauté une fois par la fenêtre, et ça m'a pas rendu service. Y'a 10 mètres entre nous!"

"A peine quelques pieds", estimai-je.

"Ce sont _**mes**_ pieds qui vont y passer si on saute ça!"

"Si vous continuez à ruminer, nous allons arriver trop tard!" m'écriai-je, énervé. "Que ce soit pour Holmes ou pour Wilson, nous devons nous dépêcher!"

Il marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct que je choisis de prendre comme un signe d'agrément. Je m'approchai du bord, évaluai la distance en plissant les yeux. Et je sautai.

La chute me paru durer des heures, avant que je ne rentre en un rude contact avec le toit du fiacre. Le choc me coupa la respiration pendant un moment, si bien qu'il me fallu un certain temps avant de m'apercevoir que le conducteur, qui se tenait à côté de son véhicule, était en train de me hurler dessus.

La douleur diffuse qui se faisait encore ressentir et mon inquiétude quant à nos compagnons avaient sérieusement rogné ma patience. Je sortis mon revolver de ma poche et le mis sous le nez du bonhomme.

"Nous réquisitionnons votre véhicule."

Il écarquilla les yeux et détala en courant dès que je lui en intima l'ordre, sans demander son reste.

"Dépêchez-vous!" criai-je aux deux autres.

J'attrapai Mrs Hudson dans mes bras, mais laissa House se dépêtrer seul. Ce qu'il parvient à faire avec plus de grâce et moins de mal que moi, probablement grâce à la morphine.

Un coup de sifflet nous ramena à la réalité. Le cochet revenait avec un officier de police à ses côtés.

Je sautai sur le siège du conducteur, pris les rennes en mains, et fouettai les chevaux. House manqua de tomber à la renverse sur le toit, et me traita de tous les noms de son répertoire, ce qui lui prit toute la longueur du trajet.

Nous sautâmes du cab, et je demandai à un officier de prendre soin de Mrs Hudson pendant que moi et House nous ruions vers le bureau de Lestrade.

J'entrai sans frapper, faisant sursauter le petit bonhomme.

"Dr Watson?" dit-il, surpris. "Qu'est ce qui vous… arrive?"

Il lança un regard oblique à mon compagnon avant de repositionner ses yeux sur moi.

"Holmes s'est fait enlevé."

"Et Wilson", intervint House.

"Et Wilson", répétai-je.

Lestrade écarquilla les yeux et se leva de sa chaise.

"Qui est Wilson?...Comment?"

"Nous savons par qui, mais ils sont nombreux et sûrement armés. Nous avons besoin de votre aide…"

"Euh… Bien sûr", dit l'inspecteur, sans quitter son air surpris. "Pouvez-vous me décrire les ravisseurs? Et avez-vous la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient être?"

Je lui donnais l'adresse et il disparu dans une autre salle passer un coup de fil qui me sembla durer une éternité. Il revint avec un air sombre qui ne me dit rien de bon.

"Dr Watson, nous ne pouvons pas intervenir…"

"Pardon?" m'exclamai-je, totalement abasourdi.

"Nous ne pouvons pas intervenir. Pas pour le moment. Dès qu'il a entendu l'adresse mon supérieur m'a ordonné de ne rien faire tant que l'on n'avait pas fait une demande officielle… Apparemment la maison en question appartient à quelqu'un de haut placé."

Je me contentai de rester bouche ouverte, ahuri par le tour que venaient, en quelques secondes, de prendre les événements. Comme je semblais incapable d'action, House reprit le flambeau :

"Vous pouvez répéter?" dit-il avec une colère contenue. "Quelqu'un de haut placé? Dans une maison délabrée d'un quartier pauvre?...Qui?"

"Ils n'ont pas voulu me le dire", dit Lestrade en sautant inconfortablement d'un pied sur l'autre. "Tout ce que je sais c'est que si je rentre dans cette maison avec mes hommes sans avoir les papiers officiels qui me le permettent, nous risquons de très gros problèmes."

"Nous avons déjà de très gros problèmes!" cria House. "Holmes et Wilson sont enfermés quelque part dans cette foutue maison avec un revolver vissé contre leur crâne! Vous voulez quoi de plus? Une météorite géante qui s'abat sur la ville? Les dix fléaux d'Egypte?! C'est quoi pour vous le minimum syndical?"

Lestrade parut choqué par les manières de l'américain, et j'en fus plutôt fier. Mais il ne changea pas d'avis.

"Je suis désolé, sir, mais je ne peux rien faire, ce sont des ordres directs! Si vous n'avez pas de preuve tangible que Holmes est bel et bien retenu là bas, ou même qu'il ait été enlevé, nous sommes coincés!"

House s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose de potentiellement impoli, ça se devinait à son air. Mais une bousculade dans les couloirs coupa son élan, et un officier de police entra dans la salle en trombe. Il s'arrêta net en nous voyant, moi et House.

"C'est eux!" s'écria-t-il. "C'est eux, inspecteur! Arrêtez-les!"

"Quoi? Pourquoi?" s'étonna Lestrade.

"Ils viennent de menacer un homme et de lui voler son fiacre!"

"Oh merde", entendis-je House marmonner.

"C'est vrai ça, Dr Watson?" me demanda l'inspecteur.

Le pauvre homme avait l'air totalement perdu.

"C'est vrai", répondis-je en sortant mon arme de ma poche. "C'était juste un moyen de gagner du temps. Que nous sommes maintenant en train de perdre à nouveau, grâce à vous!"

"Mais… Docteur, vous ne pouvez pas menacer n'importe qui avec une arme à feu…"

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, Lestrade!" m'énervai-je. "J'ai d'autres choses à penser! Le sort de Holmes ne vous fait donc ni chaud ni froid?"

"Si, bien sûr! Mais…"

"Mais quoi? Je n'ai tué personne, mais vous aurez la mort du plus grand cerveau de ce siècle sur la conscience si vous traînez une seconde de plus!

"Et de Wilson", rajouta House.

"Et de Wilson", répétai-je.

"Docteur…"

Je n'ai pas pu entendre la suite, tout simplement parce que j'avais déjà passé la porte en sens inverse d'un pas rageur. House me suivi aussitôt, mais malheureusement, l'officier de police l'imita.

"Attendez! Il y a une plainte contre vous…"

"Ce n'est pas possible", me lamentai-je. "Il a fallu que l'on tombe sur le seul policier dans toute cette ville qui prenne son travail à cœur. Excusez-moi, mon cher, mais il se trouve que je suis pressé."

Exaspéré, je sortis une nouvelle fois mon arme. Et tirai en l'air.

Je ne suis pas du genre à manier mes armes à feu à la légère, mais je ne voulais pas perdre plus de temps. L'inquiétude et le stress qui me rongeaient de l'intérieur ne me permettaient plus une seconde de patience.

Le commissariat tout entier s'immobilisa lorsque mon coup de feu résonna.

"Laissez passer! Il y a deux hommes menacés de mort, et bien qu'aucun de vous ne veuille se bouger sa carcasse et que vous ayez décidé d'ignorer les valeurs et principes de votre métier, nous n'avons pas l'intention de les laisser à leur sort. Alors merci de nous laisser partir sans nous retenir."

Malheureusement, ça ne se passa pas comme ça. Heureusement, le fiacre que l'on avait pris pour venir était toujours juste devant le Yard, et nous sautâmes dedans avant que l'un d'eux n'ai réussi à reprendre ses esprits et à nous mettre la main dessus.


	7. Problems

_**Wilson**_

Il faisait froid. Vraiment très froid. Mon corps tout entier tremblait, légèrement pour le moment, mais vu que je n'étais qu'un pauvre mortel et pas franchement poilu pour un homme, ça risquait fortement de s'aggraver.

De son côté, Sherlock Holmes paraissait agité, mais en contrôle de ses émotions ; si tant est qu'il en ai. En s'aidant des bords coupants des caisses en métal devant nous, il s'était débarrassé de ses cordes et m'avait défait les miennes. Il était maintenant penché par-dessus les caisses en question et les examinait avec attention, sans moindre trace de frisson malgré le froid ambiant. J'aurai pu commencé à me demander s'il était humain, s'il n'avait pas silencieusement éternué quelques minutes plus tôt.

D'après les livres, Holmes était toujours calme et composé dans la très grande majorité des affaires auxquelles lui et Watson avaient participé, peu importe le niveau de danger ou de… diverses bizarreries. Mais voir ça en grandeur nature, alors qu'on était enfermés dans un caveau glacé et humide, ça faisait presque peur.

Il se tourna brusquement vers moi, sourcils froncés.

"Vous n'êtes pas médecin?" me demanda-t-il.

"Hein?… Si", répondis-je, persuadé qu'il le savait déjà.

"Dans ce cas vous devriez savoir que rester assis par terre sur un sol glacé, comme vous semblez décidé à le faire, agrandi vos chances de tomber en hypothermie de façon effrayante. Vous devriez vous relever et faire marcher vos muscles."

Ca, je savais. Le seul petit problème était que mes jambes semblaient refuser de fonctionner. Je n'avais pas mal : comme tout le reste de mon corps, elles étaient désagréablement engourdies.

Pour être totalement honnête, elles auraient bougé si je leur en avait donné l'ordre avec un peu de conviction. Mais ma rencontre avec un bâton de bois de plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseur me rendait étrangement réticent à bouger le moindre muscle de peur d'activer une douleur quelque part.

Holmes ne semblait pas vouloir me laisser m'en sortir comme ça.

"Vous avez mal quelque part?"

"Non", je répondis d'une voix mauvaise.

Je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquillement sur le sol. Il pouvait retourner à ses caisses.

"Ce n'est pas bon signe, vous savez", me fit remarquer Holmes de son ton calme et presque chantant. "Ca veut dire que le froid vous endort. Vous devriez ressentir un peu de mal après ce battage que vous avez reçu."

"Merci, mais je crois vous avoir signalé que j'étais médecin," dis-je, levant des yeux peu commode vers lui. "Je peux m'occuper de moi-même."

"Vous ne faites pas grand-chose pour me le prouver."

Et là-dessus, Holmes s'approcha, me prit par les aisselles avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, et me releva d'un coup avec une force herculéenne. Aussitôt, des millions d'aiguilles se mirent à me piquer sur chaque centimètre carré de peau et mes jambes flageolèrent. Je serais tombé si Holmes ne m'avait pas retenu debout.

"C'est mieux ainsi", commenta-t-il.

"C'est pas mon avis", sifflai-je à travers mes dents serrées, essayant de garder les aiguilles à distance.

"Vous m'en voyez désolé. Ce n'est pas par plaisir de vous faire souffrir que je vous fait lever, mais pas pur instinct de conservation : j'ai la désagréable impression que si je vous laisse ainsi geler sur le sol, House va venir me trancher la gorge pendant mon sommeil."

"En fait, il le ferait pendant que vous serez éveillé," dis-je en étouffant un ricanement. "Pour que vous voyiez votre fin arriver."

"Vous comprenez donc mon angoisse", dit Holmes sans le moindre sourire. "Vous pouvez tenir debout?"

Je hochai la tête, et il me lâcha doucement. Mes pieds semblèrent de bonne humeur et décidèrent de rester plantés par terre.

"Vous pensez qu'on va nous faire sortir d'ici un jour?" je demandai au bout d'un moment, alors que Holmes était reparti dans un autre coin de la salle.

"Possible", dit-il. "Même probable. Si Cyanide veut vraiment savoir qui nous envoie, il ne va pas nous laisser fermenter ici avant d'avoir sa réponse."

"Je parlais pas de Cyanide", fis-je remarquer en grimaçant. "Je pensais plus à la cavalerie."

"La cavalerie? Watson et House?"

"Ouais… Ou le Scotland Yard."

"Si le Scotland Yard est capable de nous retrouver avant Watson, cela voudra sans doutes dire que la fin du monde est proche, dit Holmes en fronçant les sourcils. "

"Vous pensez donc qu'ils vont nous retrouver…?"

"J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que Watson restera tranquille et ne mettra pas son nez en plein dans le danger, mais malheureusement la loyauté de cet homme ne connait pas de limites. Il me cherchera sous chaque pierre qui croisera son chemin."

Cette phrase me fit réfléchir. Je ne doutais pas de la loyauté de House… Enfin, pas vraiment. Est-ce que House me chercherait sous les pierres? Non, évidemment que non. Si jamais House me cherchait, sa méthode serait plus de pointer un revolver entre les yeux d'un mec pour qu'il lui donne des renseignements.

Si jamais House me cherchait, tout Londres serait au courant dans les minutes qui suivent.

Et si jamais House me cherchait, il allait me trouver rapidement.

* * *

_**House**_

"Vous êtes sûr que vous pouvez piloter cet engin?"

"Piloter? Ce sont des chevaux!"

"Le principe reste le même!"

Watson poussant long soupir, et le truc dans lequel on roulait eut un nouveau soubresaut qui m'emmena m'écraser contre la paroi.

"Si vous vous teniez bien, vous ne seriez pas aussi instable", me dit-il.

"Je serais instable même avec un harnais de sécurité."

Le charriot s'arrêta au coin d'une rue. La nuit était presque complètement tombée, et Watson fit remarquer que c'était une bonne nouvelle si on voulait rester le plus discrets possible. Le fait que la chose marchait aussi pour les méchants, qui pouvaient plus facilement nous sauter dessus sans qu'on les repère, ne sembla pas lui effleurer l'esprit.

Il sortit son pistolet de sa poche et me jeta un regard nerveux, comme s'il avait peur que je me retrouve sans défense.

Je sortis alors mon pistolet de ma poche. Il écarquilla les yeux.

"Où avez-vous trouvé ça?!"

"A la ceinture d'un des policiers. Ils ne sont pas très doués, hein? Je lui ai piqué son arme de service sous le nez et il n'a rien remarqué. Pas étonnant que vous n'ayez jamais attrapé Jack L'Eventreur."

"Qui?"

Je lui jetai un regard énervé.

"Vous ne connaissez pas Jack l'Eventreur dans votre monde?! Bon dieu, rien ne marche comme il faut ici…"

Watson me regarda d'un air méfiant, mais sembla préférer abandonner la partie. Il sauta au bas du charriot et je le suivis, le laissant me devancer jusqu'à la rue où se trouvait la maison, l'arme en mains. Nous nous arrêtâmes à quelques mètres de celle-ci, et Watson me lança un regard comme pour me demander si j'étais prêt.

Je n'avais jamais essayé d'entrer dans une maison remplie de mecs dont le métier était le meurtre ou le vol. Je n'avais jamais non plus tenu de pistolet dans les mains avec l'intention de m'en servir contre un être humain, contrairement à ce que pouvait penser les infirmières à Princeton Plainsboro. Et puis, je n'avais jamais non plus glissé le long des murs en pleine nuit dans Londres.

Je fus donc plutôt surpris de trouver que j'étais calme, si ce n'était pour mon cœur qui battait deux fois plus vite malgré la morphine. En fait mon calme général était peut-être lui-même dû à la morphine.

Ma tête semblait vidée, ce qui était assez rare. Vidée, sauf pour la pensée que ce couillon de Wilson était en train de se geler les fesses quelque part dans cette baraque.

Je fis signe à Watson d'avancer et le suivis, longeant les murs comme si on voulait s'encastrer dedans. Il n'y avait qu'une salle d'allumée en bas, celle du salon. Le seul moyen d'entrer sans se faire remarquer était donc de le faire par la fenêtre à l'opposé ; la porte d'entrée se trouvant juste à côté du salon, on nous entendrait au moindre grincement. Le problème étant que l'on devait passer devant la fenêtre du salon pour atteindre l'autre.

Watson ne sembla pas vraiment considérer ça comme un problème ; il s'allongea par terre et rampa le plus bas possible sous la fenêtre, ne se relevant qu'une fois sûr qu'il était assez loin. Il me fit signe de le suivre.

Je le rejoins rapidement.

"On ne devrait pas jeter un coup d'œil dans le salon?" demandai-je.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais complètement débile.

"Vous êtes conscient qu'il y a des hommes sûrement armés dans cette salle? Et que s'ils nous remarquent le moindre plan que l'on avait pour aller sauver Holmes et Wilson seront perdus?"

"On n'a pas de plan," fis-je remarquer. "Sinon de secouer le cocotier et de voir ce qui tombe."

"C'est généralement la méthode de Holmes" m'informa Watson avec un sourire.

"…Je disais ça comme ça… Peut-être que savoir exactement le nombre d'hommes qu'il y a là dedans serait une info utile."

"Si j'ai appris quelque chose avec Holmes, c'est que le moindre risque pris est un risque assuré, et je ne veux pas prendre de risques inutiles, me chuchota Watson en observant la fenêtre pour trouver un moyen inaudible d'entrer. Vous n'avez jamais filé quelqu'un? "

"Si. Mais pas quelqu'un qui a une arme dans les poches. Ou alors mon assureur est encore plus redoutable que ce que je pensais.. ".

Watson m'envoya un regard vide. L'inconvénient avec les voyages dans le temps, c'est que les gens ne comprennent pas vos blagues modernes.

"Ca n'existe pas les assureurs chez vous?! Profitez-en bien. Le monde va devenir moche et invivable dès que le premier assureur pointera son nez. "

"Taisez-vous un seconde", m'ordonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il sortit une espèce de ciseaux de sa poche, le passa le long de la rainure entre fenêtre et mur, et il y eut un faible grincement. Il posa ensuite la main sur le carreau et appuya légèrement. La fenêtre s'ouvrit avec douceur.

"Un instrument de Holmes", me dit-il en lançant le machin-ciseaux en l'air pour le remettre ensuite dans sa poche.

Et il sauta à l'intérieur avec agilité. Plus d'agilité que ce que je lui aurait alloué avec sa jambe boiteuse.

La mienne étant endormie par la morphine, j'eus encore plus de facilité.

Watson agita les bras en ma direction pour me dire un truc que je ne compris pas. Il recommença, de façon un peu plus éloquente, et je finis par en tirer que "le parquet est grinçant, attention au bruit". Je levai ostensiblement les yeux au ciel pour lui faire remarquer que je n'étais pas totalement dépourvu de cervelle.

Watson parvint à se glisser jusqu'à la porte de la salle dans laquelle on était, qui devait être la cuisine d'après ce qu'on pouvait voir dans la pénombre, et resta planté là à écouter les éclats de voix provenant du salon. Je le rejoins rapidement et tout aussi silencieusement, essayant de desserrer mes doigts qui semblaient agir d'eux-mêmes et se sangler autour du revolver assez fort pour me couper la circulation sanguine dans la main.

Tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre, c'étaient les exclamations d'alcooliques en train de jouer à un jeu de cartes, peut-être bien un poker. C'étaient donc les gardes de la nuit, qui n'étaient là que pour garder. La nuit. Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de démêler leurs voix.

"Trois", me dit soudain Watson.

"Quoi?"

"Il y a 3 hommes ici. C'est ce que vous faisiez, non? Compter les voix?"

"Génial", grognai-je. Je me mis à réfléchir en parlant à voix ultra-basse. "Ca doit être que les larbins. Je ne sais pas qui est à la tête de ce machin, mais ça m'étonnerai qu'il aille se saouler la gueule et jouer au poker toute la nuit. Et Holmes ou Wilson étaient avec eux, je doute qu'ils seraient aussi détendus… Ils doivent être rangés autre part. "

"Le passage dans lequel ils sont tombés ce matin?" suggéra Watson, sa voix tellement basse que je dû interpréter plus qu'entendre ce qu'il disait.

"C'est la prison idéale", acquiesçai-je.

"Mais il n'y a pas de sortie… S'ils les ont mis la dedans, ils ne pourront plus les en retirer."

Je lui lançai un regard appuyé, et il fit une grimace moitié dégoûtée, moitié inquiète.

L'image d'un Holmes emmuré vivant sembla cependant renforcer sa détermination. Il prit son revolver bien en main, et avança précautionneusement.

Bizarrement, en même temps que son tempérament semblait se réchauffer, le mien devenait glacial.

"On ne sait même pas s'ils sont vraiment retenus dans cette maison", fis-je remarquer.

Watson s'arrêta net et me regarda par-dessus son épaule, les yeux plissés.

"Quoi? Je n'ai pas dit qu'on devrait s'en aller en courant. Je ne faisais que… visionner le problème dans son ensemble."

Il ne répondit pas, mais disparu dans le couloir. Je le suivis, essayant d'ignorer le tapage assourdissant de mon sang qui résonnait à mes oreilles. L'escalier grinçant de partout allait être un challenge.

* * *

_**Wilson**_

J'avais tenté un pas en avant, et m'étais lamentablement étalé de ton mon long après avoir trébuché sur mon propre pied engourdis. J'avais entendu Holmes laisser échapper un étrange sifflement qui aurait pu s'approcher d'un rire, avant qu'il n'apparaisse devant moi et ne me relève encore une fois. Il me manipulait comme une poupée de chiffon.

"Ne vous ai-je pas dit de faire marcher vos muscles?"

"C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire", sifflai-je. "Apparemment mes muscles ne veulent pas marcher. Lâchez-moi," demandai-je en secouant les bras pour qu'il les relâche.

Mon ton était vraiment antipathique, mais ça ne sembla pas le gêner le moins du monde. Il recula de quelques pas en arrière, et resta un moment comme ça à m'observer, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté à la manière d'un chien essayant de déchiffrer un puzzle.

"Je crois que je vous dois des excuses", finit-il par dire.

"P-pardon?" bredouillai-je, surpris.

Il me tourna le dos et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à ses boîtes métalliques, faisant courir ses longs doigts fins sur le bord tranchant.

"Je vous doit des excuses", répéta-t-il pensivement. "A vous et à Mr House."

"Pourquoi?"

""_Pourquoi_"?"

Ce fut à son tour d'être surpris, il se retourna à nouveau vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

"Parce que je vous ai forcé à m'accompagner. Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que l'affaire prendrait de telles proportions –je pensais à un petit groupe mal organisé qui employait des enfants pauvres pour les faire travailler à leur solde. Mais nous sommes visiblement tombés sur toute une bande organisée, qui s'emploie à la contrebande et à des conspirations à grande échelle. "

"…Ah bon?" fis-je, incrédule." Vous en savez plus que moi."

"Ce qui est précisément pourquoi je n'aurais jamais dû vous embarquer dans cette affaire, me répondit-il en aggravant son froncement de sourcils. Vous n'avez rien à voir là dedans, et votre infortunée rencontre avec quelques protagonistes de cette histoire n'était qu'un hasard. Je n'avais pas le droit de vous exposer au danger comme je l'ai fait."

Je clignai un moment des yeux, abasourdi. Je me demandai ce que je devais en penser… D'un côté, l'air réellement repentant de Holmes face à son "erreur" me faisait de la peine ; mais d'un autre côté s'il pensait qu'il était temps de dévoiler ses sentiments et d'alléger sa conscience, j'avais peur qu'il ne pense qu'on soit définitivement fichu. Cyanide allait nous trancher la gorge et nous laisser dans ce cachot.

Et la seule pensée qui flottait dans mon crâne était quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à du soulagement –au moins, House n'était pas là.

"Je ne vous en veux pas", dis-je finalement. "J'ai toujours voulu participer à une aventure de Sherlock Holmes."

"Que voulez-vous dire?" demanda-t-il aussitôt

Je me rendis compte de mon erreur –trop tard. Mais ce fut lui qui continua :

"Ces livres que tient à écrire Watson existent encore, dans le futur?"

"Oh… Oui!" m'empressai-je d'acquiescer, content de trouver une porte de sortie. "Ils existent, et sont encore plus célèbres que maintenant."

Il haussa les sourcils et fit une moue étonnée, mais ne fit pas plus de commentaire ; il n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi dire de toutes façons. Je repris donc sur ma lancée :

"Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, nous sommes venus ici de notre plein gré. La plupart du temps."

Un drôle de presque-sourire passa sur les lèvres de Holmes, avant qu'il ne pousse un long soupir.

"Vous avez… Un plan, ou quelque chose?" demandai-je au bout d'un petit moment de silence. "Ou vous pensez qu'on va y passer?"

Pour toute réponse, il s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa à nouveau par le bras, et me poussa pour me faire marcher.

"Il est temps de discipliner vos muscles."


	8. Syringe

_**Wilson**_

La porte s'ouvrit, me faisant sursauter. Et le sursaut ravivant mes diverses douleurs. Pendant tout ce temps Holmes ne m'avait pas permis de me rasseoir, il m'avait au contraire pris par la manche et m'avait tiré à sa suite, m'obligeant à marcher pour faire circuler mon sang, et semblé se ficher complètement que la fatigue et la douleur risquaient de me faire rencontrer le sol d'un moment à l'autre.

"Comment allez-vous?" nous dit la voix de Cyanide.

La cellule étant seulement éclairée, comme l'autre, d'un trou au niveau du plafond, la lumière avait beaucoup diminué en même temps que la nuit tombait. On ne voyait donc pas son visage, mais sa voix contenait un sourire qui ne me fit froid dans le dos.

"Un peu froid", répondit calmement Holmes.

"Oui, j'en suis désolé… mais je doute qu'une cellule tout confort vous aurait décidés à nous parler. "

En ce moment là, si je n'avais pas été paralysé par une peur désagréable, j'aurai sûrement hurlé de frustration. Comment est-ce que ces gens pouvaient se parler d'un ton courtois et faire de l'ironie alors qu'on était en situation de vie ou de mort?! Est-ce que tout le monde au 19eme siècle était complètement barjot, ou j'avais juste pas de chance?

Cyanide s'approcha et se plaça avec précautions dans un rai de lumière –le seul rai de lumière dans toute la salle- prodigué par l'ouverture en haut du plafond, pour qu'on puisse distinguer son visage. Sa grande et maigre carcasse faisait presque fantomatique dans la lumière de la lune. Mais elle se reflétait aussi sur ses lunettes, et ça lui donnait plus l'air d'un Robocop. Curieux mélange.

Je secouai ma tête pour m'éclaircir les idées. Moi aussi je commençais à divaguer. Mais j'avais au moins l'excuse d'être congelé et battu.

Cyanide siffla un coup, et trois de ses larbins entrèrent la salle de leurs pas lourdauds. Deux d'entre eux portaient des barres métalliques –on dirait que c'était leur arme de prédilection-, le troisième avait un revolver qui dépassait de la ceinture de son pantalon.

"Maintenant que vous avez eu l'occasion de vous rafraichir les idées pendant ces deux dernières heures, j'ose espérer que vous saurez être un peu plus coopératifs", dit-il à Holmes. "Attrapez-le."

Les deux qui avaient la barre de fer agrippèrent Holmes par les épaules et l'obligèrent à me relâcher pour le tirer vers Cyanide. Sans le support de Holmes, l'une de mes jambes se mit à trembler et céda sous moi.

"Je suis désolé de votre inconfort, mon cher", dit doucement Cyanide en me jetant un bref regard. "Il est malheureusement nécessaire."

Nécessaire? Ce qui serait nécessaire c'était de trouver une camisole à la taille de ce mec. Il était complètement fou.

Holmes me faisait dos, il avait été forcé de s'agenouiller à quelques mètres en face de Cyanide. Le détective avait la tête levée vers le criminel, et je pouvais deviner que son regard était toujours aussi calme et contrôlé. J'aurais presque voulu le secouer pour qu'il montre un peu de peur, parce que là c'était à moi qu'il faisait peur avec son masque inchangé.

Les deux hommes de main de Cyanide prirent leurs armes bien en main. Et frappèrent . Holmes se retrouva allongé par terre et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Et si un cri d'horreur passa ma bouche, Holmes n'émit pas d'autre son qu'un faible grognement. Mon premier réflexe était de me précipiter pour le retirer des mains de ces malades, de le protéger d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais il sembla lire dans mes pensées, parce qu'il leva une main ensanglantée vers moi, me signifiant clairement de rester à ma place.

Le sang sur ses doigts me coupa le souffle un moment. Ces chacals avaient dû lui ouvrir le crâne.

"Peut-être que cela sera un peu plus convaincant", dit alors Cyanide. "Non? Bien…"

Et ils recommencèrent au rythme des questions ininterrompues de Cyanide. Au troisième coup, je fermai les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir quelqu'un se faire battre à mort devant moi... Chaque muscle de mon corps était prêt à bondir pour les faire relâcher Holmes, mais mon cerveau semblait s'y opposer en m'envoyant des images de balles de pistolet me transperçant la peau… Mais lorsque Holmes émit un réel cri de douleur, je n'arrivai plus à me restreindre. Je m'apprêtais à sauter en avant.

Et Cyanide leur donna l'ordre d'arrêter. Les deux malfrats reculèrent, laissant Holmes prostré sur le sol.

Ma seule action lorsque je me précipitais fut donc de l'aider à s'asseoir et d'observer ses blessures. Il saignait à plusieurs endroits et des bleus rageurs se formaient déjà sur sa joue et sa tempe, ainsi qu'un œil au beurre noir juste en dessous d'une large coupure à son sourcil qui demanderait probablement des points de suture. Ses jambes et ses bras avaient aussi dû être atteints, mais il ne me laissa pas regarder. Il me repoussa sur le côté et leva un regard assassin vers Cyanide, qui lui semblait absolument furieux.

"Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas répondre, Holmes? Tout ceci serait déjà fini!"

"Je vous ai déjà répondu", fit-il d'une voix âpre. "Je vous ai dit et redit que personne ne nous avait envoyé ici, sinon une série d'événements qui se sont trouvés en travers de notre chemin. Si vous avez si peur que l'un de vos minions ne vous ai dénoncé, c'est simplement parce que vous êtes un paranoïaque qui aurait besoin de services médic…"

Il ne pu pas finir sa phrase, parce que j'avais plaqué ma main sur sa bouche. La dernière fois que j'avais insulté Cyanide, il m'avait battu lui-même ; je ne voulais pas qu'il recommence sur Holmes avec les blessures qu'il avait déjà. Et de ma main libre, j'en profitai pour tenter de diminuer l'afflux de sang sur sa tempe avec la manche de ma veste.

Holmes me jeta un regard absolument ahuri, complètement abasourdi que j'ai l'audace de faire ça. Mais je me fichais pas mal de blesser sa fierté Victorienne pour le moment.

Cyanide eut un petit rire.

"Vous feriez mieux de faire ce que votre chien de garde vous demande, et de surveiller votre langage, Mr Holmes. Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom, mon ami. Vous êtes…?"

Holmes me donna un discret coup de coude pour que je réponde.

"James Wilson."

A bien y réfléchir, j'aurais peut-être dû donner un faux nom. C'est toujours ce qu'ils faisaient dans les romans policiers. Mais j'étais un peu trop paniqué pour réfléchir clairement.

"Bien. Emparez-vous de Mr Wilson."

"Quoi!?" m'écriai-je.

Les deux mêmes hommes me prirent et m'emmenèrent cette fois juste devant Cyanide, si près que je pouvais sentir l'odeur de formol qui se dégageait de lui. C'était très certainement un médecin, comme l'avait deviné Holmes plus tôt.

Cyanide leva soudain un bras en l'air et en retroussa théâtralement sa manche. Son bras, tellement fin que je me demandai s'il avait de la chair entre peau et os, plongea ensuite dans une sorte de sacoche en cuir accrochée à sa ceinture. Il en retira une fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent, et une seringue. Une seringue bien trop longue pour un être humain. Ca devait être un instrument utilisé pour le bétail.

Sans dire un mot, il remplit la seringue avec le produit.

"Voyez-vous, Mr Holmes", dit-il finalement de sa meilleure voix de méchant, "vous ne semblez pas porter grande attention à votre propre bien-être. J'en veux pour preuve le fait que vous ayez continué à nous mentir malgré notre soigneux acharnement. "

Cyanide me prit par le menton et releva ma tête vers lui. Un de ses hommes me tenait les bras dans mon dos, je ne pouvais pas me débattre.

"Comme vous l'avez dit Mr Holmes, je suis médecin. Ce que vous n'avez pas encore déduit cependant, c'est que je suis aussi chercheur. Un chercheur assidus et, je ne pense pas faire de mégalomanie en vous confiant ceci, peut-être le plus intelligent qui existe en ce moment sur Terre. J'ai découvert des choses sur le corps humain, sur les maladies et sur les toxines qui vous feraient tomber en apoplexie. "

Toute sa tirade avait été dirigée à Holmes, mais il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais peur qu'il ne passe à travers ma poitrine. Et pourtant j'avais une cuisante envie de lui faire ravaler ses paroles ; je pouvais très certainement _le_ faire tomber en apoplexie _lui_, avec _mon_ savoir sur le corps humain et les toxines!

"Vous êtes un homme très courageux, Mr Holmes. Mais vous avez prouvé votre point faible tout à l'heure. Vous avez perdu votre contenance lorsque je me suis mis à battre ce bon Mr Wilson. Mes propres pouvoirs de déduction me conduisent donc à croire que vous agirez en notre faveur si nous nous attaquions à lui."

Il fit un geste à celui qui me tenait. Le mec m'enleva de force mon manteau et ma veste. Cyanide arracha ma manche pour exposer mon bras nus, et secoua la seringue. Elle pouvait contenir une toxine mortelle. Ou atrocement douloureuse. Ou les deux. Ou un virus contagieux et insoignable.

Je me rendis soudain compte que Holmes criait quelque chose, que Cyanide y répondait, mais mes oreilles bourdonnaient trop pour que je puisse entendre.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Cyanide sauta brusquement de côté que je me rendis compte de ce qui les avaient fait crier. L'un des gardes gisait sur le sol près de la porte, inconscient. Et une voix s'éleva ; une voix tellement familière que j'ai eu peur de fondre de soulagement.

"Wilson! J'espère que tu as une bonne raison d'être à genoux devant lui!"

* * *

_**Watson**_

Les escaliers grinçaient à chaque marche. Heureusement pour nous que les gardes dans la salle du bas semblaient trop intoxiqués par la boisson pour nous prêter attention… Du moins était-ce ce que je me dis jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne passe la tête par la porte et nous aperçoive. Je poussais House devant moi et nous montâmes les marches à une vitesse folle.

House me poussa soudain sur le côté et brandit son pistolet. Il tira deux balles superbement ajustées, qui vinrent fracasser la rambarde déjà instable.

Comprenant son geste, j'attrapai la rambarde et la tirai sèchement. Elle se brisa complètement et tomba sur les marches dans un grand fracas, en faisait s'affaisser quelques unes d'entre elles.

Les 3 criminels reculèrent pour éviter des éclats de bois mais sitôt recouverts, ceux qui en possédaient sortirent leurs armes et les pointèrent sur nous. Nous nous précipitâmes dans le couloir pour éviter les balles.

Des voix résonnaient dans l'une des pièces, des exclamations énervées.

"Allez voir ce que c'est!" hurla quelqu'un que je ne reconnu pas. "Si ce sont des amis à vous, ils ne vont pas faire long feu."

"Si ce sont des amis à moi, ils vivront sans doutes une quarantaine d'années par delà votre pendaison."

Cette voix là, je la reconnu immédiatement. House sembla en faire de même, car il se précipita en avant. Il ouvrit l'une des portes avec précaution et discrétion, révélant une chambre dont le mur à notre droite présentait une autre porte, ouverte et donnant sur un petit escalier.

Un gros balourd était en train d'en monter les marches et arrivait vers nous, l'œil hagard et le revolver en main pointé immédiatement sur la tête de House. Je fus plus rapide, le touchant au genou d'une simple balle.

Je sentis House se raidir à ma droite lorsque l'homme poussa un rugissement de douleur et se laissa tomber au sol. Mais l'américain se reprit cependant rapidement et couru lui asséner un coup sur un endroit spécifique du crâne, le rendant instantanément inconscient.

Il le poussa ensuite avec son pied pour qu'il déboule théâtralement le petit escalier et atterrisse en bas des marches. Nous l'y suivîmes en courant.

Holmes était dans un coin, retenu assis par terre par un mastodonte. Son arcade sourcilière saignait abondamment, et la peau de son visage portait des traces évidentes de bataille.

Un homme juste devant nous venait de sursauter et de laisser voir Wilson, qui nous jeta un regard paniqué, agenouillé par la main d'un autre larbin qui, lui, ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Lui aussi semblait avoir été maltraité de façon violente.

House arrêta brusquement sa course lorsqu'il vit le tableau qui se dressait devant nous, et ce qui sorti de sa bouche fut loin d'être ce que j'avais imaginé.

"Wilson! J'espère que tu as une bonne raison d'être à genoux devant lui!"

Cette question brusque et totalement inappropriée fit étrangement sourire le jeune homme à qui elle était adressée, craquelant un peu plus la coupure qu'il avait à la lèvre supérieure.

Le grand homme maigre agita une seringue d'une longueur inhumaine en notre direction.

"Attrapez les!" cria-t-il à ses serviteurs.

Ils relâchèrent tous les deux leurs prisonniers pour se jeter vers nous, barre métallique en main. Je me baissai juste à temps pour en éviter un coup et jetai mon poing dans l'estomac de mon agresseur. Il poussa un grognement, mais de sa main libre frappa mon poignet. Le coup me fit lâcher mon revolver.

La barre revint vers moi, je parvins à l'arrêter entre mes mains à la toute dernière seconde. La brute appuyait de toutes ses forces, mes genoux commençaient à flancher.

Je lâchai soudainement la barre, sautai sur le côté, et entendit l'homme taper son crâne contre le mur avec un "crack" assez horrible. J'eu peur pendant un moment de l'avoir tué –mais un cri détourna mon attention :

"LA PORTE!!"

C'était Holmes qui venait de crier. Je me retournais vers lui, prenant rapidement connaissance de la situation : House et Holmes étaient en train d'essayer d'assommer le deuxième mastodonte, Wilson tenait le maigre homme immobile en l'écrasant contre un mur et regardait les deux autres se battre avec ce qui ressemblait à de la frustration… Et par la porte de la salle nous parvenaient des bruits de pas précipités. Les trois hommes du bas devaient avoir trouvé un moyen de monter malgré l'escalier.

Je bondis en avant et fermai la porte. Elle n'avait pas de verrous du côté intérieur de la salle, je me retrouvai obligé de la bloquer avec mon propre corps. J'avais conscience que ça ne servirait pas beaucoup, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre…

Un bruit sourd accompagna la chute du second criminel qui parut enfin être maitrisé. Holmes sauta aussitôt prendre la place de Wilson et attrapa le maigre homme par le col. Wilson en profita pour courir aux côtés de House, qui était resté immobile à sa place et respirait bruyamment.

Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce que Holmes chuchotait, mais la voix de Wilson était tellement amplifiée par son anxiété que les mots me parvinrent :

"House!! Ca va?! Ils t'ont touché? Qu'est ce que tu fais là, bon sang! T'es complètement malade!!"

"Ca fait deux fois que je te sauve la vie, et deux foi que tu te conduis comme un con! La prochaine fois je ferais pas le déplacement!"

"Hey!" criai-je pour attirer leur attention. "Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais une horde d'homme armés est en train d'arriver!"

A mon dernier mot, la porte derrière moi vola en éclat. Je fus projeté en avant, allant droit percuter

Holmes et l'autre. Trois armes à feu furent pointées vers nous.

Je n'osai pas les quitter les yeux, mais un cliquetis à ma droite me dit que House avait levé sa propre arme en retour.

Tout le monde s'immobilisa. Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa autour de nous, seulement brisé par les respirations rapides et les battements de mon cœur à mon oreille.

La maigre homme secoua brusquement son bras de l'emprise de Holmes qui n'osa pas le retenir, et, haletant, recula jusqu'à la ligne que formaient ses serviteurs devant nous. Il ramassa sa seringue en passant. Il nous jeta à chacun un bref regard furieux. Il avait perdu ses lunettes dans la bataille et ses petits yeux n'en brillaient que deux fois plus dans la pénombre.

"Lâchez votre arme, conseilla-t-il à House une fois sa respiration retrouvée.

"Bien sûr", dit House en ne baisant même pas son bras.

Il fit au contraire un pas en avant, mais Wilson lui attrapa le col et le tira en arrière.

"Si vous faites un pas de plus, je donne l'ordre de vous transpercer la peau." prévint Cyanide. Il avait presque l'air foncièrement effrayé par l'assurance que démontrait House.

"Pourquoi travaillent-ils pour vous?" demanda soudain Holmes. "Vous avez l'air d'avoir engagé la moitié de la pègre Londonienne. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'autant de main-d'œuvre?"

Cyanide l'ignora complètement.

"Puis-je savoir vos noms, mes chers nouveaux… invités? Je devine que vous êtes le Dr Watson", dit-il avec un coup de tête en ma direction. "Mais vous?"

"Le père Noël", répondit House.

L'autre soupira.

"Je suis Cyanide", se présenta-t-il.

"Sexy", commenta House. "Vous devez faire tomber toutes les filles."

Le teint de Cyanide prit une violente couleur rouge. Il se reprit cependant :

"Votre langage est pour le moins excentrique…"

"Comme votre tête."

"Arrêtez de m'interrompre!", cracha-t-il en sifflant entre ses dents.

"Non", dit House.

Et il tira son arme dans la vague direction des trois hommes qui nous bloquaient la sortie. Aussitôt, Holmes le rejoint avec mon propre pistolet qu'il avait dû ramasser.

J'eus tout juste le temps d'attraper la personne qui était la plus proche de moi et de le pousser derrière les caisses métalliques dans notre dos avant que des balles ne ricochent autour de nous. Ma prise se révéla être Wilson, qui aussitôt attrapa le couvercle d'une des boîtes et décida de s'en servir comme bouclier.

Il y eut des explosions de cris indistincts, des coups de feu, et une main sur mon bras me tira soudainement en avant. Quelque chose m'écorcha le dos alors que nous passions la porte de la cellule et couraient le long d'un couloir, et avant que je n'ai pu m'en rendre compte je tombais dans le vide. J'atterris lourdement sur quelque chose que je n'eus même pas le temps d'identifier avant que la main qui me tenait ne me traîne une fois de plus après elle à travers la rue.

Je m'aperçu qu'il s'agissait de Wilson qui me tirait derrière lui, alors que Holmes poussait House devant lui. L'image était presque cocasse.

Des coups de feu retentissaient derrière nous, des cris embrouillés. Holmes finit par lâcher House et courrait au devant, poussant sans ménagement les quelques passants qui avaient été alertés par le bruit, leur criant d'aller se réfugier.

On ne s'arrêta de courir que ce qui me parut deux heures plus tard. Nous étions presque sortis de Londres. Holmes jeta un dernier regard en arrière avant de nous faire rentrer brusquement dans une vieille bâtisse minuscule et branlante qui semblait faite de papier.

Une tête blonde apparut aussitôt devant nous, l'air paniqué.

"M'sieur Holmes!" s'exclama le garçon. "Qu'est-ce qu'y vous arrive?"

"Un petit problème, Wiggins, j'en ai peur", marmonna mon ami. "Il nous faut un abris pour quelques temps."

"Oh, d'accord", bredouilla le jeune et jetant des coups d'œil incertains vers Wilson et House, couverts de bleus et de coupures divers." 'pouvez rester ici pour un temps alors. V'nez."

Il nous guida dans la salle principale de sa minuscule maison, qui contenait la cuisine, un semblant de salon, et un matelas posé dans un coin.

"Je vais… euh… faire du thé", proposa le garçon en sautillant jusqu'à la partie cuisine.

Pendant de longues minutes, nous restâmes tous les quatre parfaitement immobiles, debout au milieu de la salle, les seuls bruits étant ceux de nos respirations erratiques et des ministrations de Wiggins qui faisait bouillir de l'eau par-dessus un feu.

Il nous ramena bientôt quatre tasses de thé et nous les présenta silencieusement. Je m'aperçu que ces tasses étaient singulièrement semblables à celles que Holmes et moi possédions dans nos appartements du 221B.

Holmes se tourna soudain vers le gamin.

" Il faut que l'on parle. Tu ne dois pas nous entendre. Si tu pouvais changer de pièce…"

Wiggins eut l'air surpris de se faire sortir de son propre salon. Il finit cependant par hocher affirmativement la tête.

"Merci, Wiggins", ajoutai-je doucement pour obvier au manque de courtoisie de mon compagnon.

Le garçon m'adressa un bref sourire avant d'aller attraper son matelas sous le bras, et sortit de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Aussitôt, Holmes se tourna vers moi.

"Comment avez-vous fait pour sortir de la maison?"

"Ce n'est pas la question, Holmes" répliquai-je. "Pourquoi nous avez-vous emmenés ici? N'est-ce pas dangereux de mêler cet enfant?"

"Je ne mêle personne, Watson!" s'énerva Holmes. "Nous allons partir très vite, mais il faut que je réfléchisse un instant et cette maison est le seul abris assez près auquel j'ai pensé. Maintenant, Watson, les détails!"

Je lui racontai succinctement le passage secret et notre saut sur le fiacre, et j'arrivais ainsi jusqu'au moment où nous nous étions vu refusé l'aide policière par Lestrade lorsque Wilson s'écria :

"Vous êtes… malades…"

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore?" soupira House.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?! Vous… Vous avez quitté une maison bordée d'hommes armés en sautant sur les toits, vous avez volé un fiacre…"

"Avec l'intention de le restituer," objectai-je à demi-voix.

"…Vous l'avez volé en menaçant quelqu'un avec un pistolet!!"

"C'est pas comme s'il lui avait tiré dessus", me défendit House.

"Attends, c'est pas tout!! Vous avez ignoré l'ordre de la police, et maintenant vous êtes sans doutes hors-la-loi. Vous avez foncé _seuls_ à travers Londres en pleine nuit jusqu'à la rue où campent une bande d'assassins, et vous êtes rentrés dans la maison où ils résident, vous leur avez tiré dessus, vous êtes entrés dans une pièce d'où vous n'aviez quasiment aucune chance de ressortir vivants… Tu veux que je t'en fasse un dessin de _qu'est ce qu'il y a encore_, House?!"

"En fait, oui. Je vois pas ce qui t'embête là dedans."

"Vous étiez seuls! A deux contre 10 malades! Tu aurais pu te faire descendre en une seconde, ou te faire capturer, et ils t'auraient injecté avec tout une artillerie de poisons! "

"C'est pas arrivé"

"Ca aurait pu! Tu es complètement fou!"

"Wilson, c'est quoi ton problème?" hurla soudain House, me faisant sursauter. "On t'a sauvé la vie mon vieux! Oui, on a risqué nos vies, et c'était uniquement pour sauver tes fesses! Tu préfères qu'on te laisse pourrir au fond de cette crypte? Retournes-y! Je serais ravi de t'y remettre moi-même."

Le coup partit avant que quiconque n'ai pu faire un geste. House vacilla un moment mais regagna rapidement ses esprits ; il releva des yeux menaçants vers Wilson, se massant la mâchoire où une marque commençait déjà à apparaître. Wilson resta pantois une seconde, comme surpris par son propre geste. Puis il sortit de la pièce le plus vite possible.


	9. Found

Aaaah je suis vraiment désolée du temps affreusement long que j'ai mis pour updater cette fic... Les fins d'années sont plutôt chargées, avec tous les exams et tout le reste qui va avec.

Mais je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire, loin de là. Ladies & gentlemen, vous allez en voir la fin, ne vous inquiétez donc pas xD

Allez, voilà le dernier chapitre en date. Je vais essayer d'être un peu plus régulière dans mes updates à partir de maintenant, vos pouvez ranger les torches et les fourches.

* * *

_Holmes_

"Watson, ne le laissez pas sortir de la maison", dis-je aussitôt.

Le Docteur sauta après Wilson, claquant la porte du salon derrière lui, et il ne resta plus que moi et House. Il se massait distraitement la joue, un air semblable à celui qu'aurait porté un enfant indigné posé sur son visage, et les yeux restés sur la porte.

Wilson et Watson n'allaient sans doutes pas revenir avant quelques temps ; pas avant que Wilson n'ai calmé ses nerfs mis, avec raison, à nus.

J'allais m'asseoir sur un fauteuil à l'allure décrépie et observai un moment l'homme devant moi. Il mettait tout son poids sur sa jambe gauche. Watson avait dû lui donner de la morphine avant de venir à notre secours, parce qu'il n'avait pas semblé s'en soucier jusqu'ici. Peut-être même s'était-il lui-même servi dans le sac de Watson… Non, Watson aurait remarqué et n'aurait sans doutes pas laissé passer ça sous silence. Nous en aurions entendu parlé pour les mois à venir.

Décidant que c'était le bon moment pour une interrogation délicate, j'ouvris la bouche :

"Vous avez des relations plutôt orageuses", fis-je remarquer.

Il se retourna vivement vers moi et me dévisagea une seconde, la main toujours placée sur sa mâchoire.

"En quoi ça vous regarde?" grogna-t-il.

Je lui envoyai un sourire.

"Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas voulu vous offenser en mettant mon nez là où il n'est pas le bienvenue…"

"Tiens", coupa-t-il, "je pensais que vous en aviez fait un métier."

"Touché", dis-je doucement avec un petit rire. "Vous devriez vous asseoir, votre jambe doit vous faire souffrir."

Pour toute réponse, il marmonna quelque chose que je ne saisis pas clairement, mais qui ressemblait fortement à une insulte. Il suivit tout de même mon conseil et se laissa tomber lourdement sur une sorte de fauteuil dans un coin, se massant la jambe d'un geste qui ressemblait à une habitude.

"La morphine a arrêté son effet?" demandai-je soudain en pointant sa jambe.

Il me jeta un regard de travers, mais me répondit par un simple haussement d'épaules.

"J'espère que nous serons capables de retourner à Baker Street avant que les premiers symptômes de manque ne se fassent sentir", soupirai-je.

Cette fois, son regard se fit perçant et méfiant.

"Comment vous savez ça?"

"Savoir quoi?"

"Ne jouez pas à ça, comment vous savez que j'ai une addiction? Wilson vous l'a dit?"

J'eus un petit rire qui sembla lui déplaire.

"Wilson ne m'a rien dit du tout. Nous n'avons pas vraiment été en situation de mener ce genre de conversations, vous savez, avec une menace de mort imminente au-dessus de nos têtes… "

Il détourna les yeux un instant, laissant passez un petit silence, avant de dire doucement, faisant un vague geste vers mes différentes contusions :

"Ils vous ont pas raté. "

"Humm, non, je crois qu'ils se sont assez amusés à mes dépends… Si vous voulez savoir, Wilson a aussi eu affaire à leurs méthodes de persuasion, mais l'a beaucoup mieux supporté que moi."

"Je ne vous ai rien demandé", me dit House d'un ton bourru.

"Non, bien sûr que non", dis-je avec un sourire. "Vous ne m'avez rien demandé. Lui non plus ne vous a pas raté", fis-je remarquer.

"…S'il avait eu envie de me frapper, il y serait aller plus fort", dit House d'un ton pensif. "C'est juste sa réaction normale, il faut qu'il se défoule... Le seul problème, c'est qu'il a trop de respect envers les ¾ du reste du monde pour s'en prendre à eux, alors c'est tout le temps moi qui prend. Même quand j'ai rien à voir avec ses problèmes."

"Mmmmh… Je pensais bien avoir remarqué ce type de comportement chez lui."

"Quel type de comportement?"

"Simplement que lorsque sa propre vie est menacée, il est comme tout être humain et tremble de peur… mais lorsque la vie de quelqu'un auquel il s'est attaché pèse dans la balance, il est prêt à se jeter devant les balles pour lui servir de bouclier humain… "

House eut un rire sans joie et détourna les yeux, les encastrant quelque part dans le mur.

"C'est un paradoxe ce que vous dites. "

"Peut-être. Mais c'est ce dont j'ai été témoin depuis que toute cette affaire a commencé. "

"Parlant de l'affaire, vous avez découvert des trucs nouveau pendant votre spéléologie?"

"Hmmm, peut-être… Je sais pour sûr que le commanditaire est ce soi-disant Cyanide, qu'il a engagé à peu près les plus incompétents bandits que l'on puisse trouver à Londres pour lui servir de gardes du corps…"

"Il n'est pas d'ici, donc", dit House. "Sinon il aurait fait attention à choisir ses associés avec soin. "

"Non, en effet. Je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'il vient d'Irlande."

"D'Irlande? Vous n'aviez pas dit que le bateau en construction devait aller en Irlande une fois fini?"

"Si. C'est le tout premier voyage qui lui soit confié."

Nouveau silence. Puis :

"Qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans la seringue que tenait Cyanide au-dessus de Wilson?"

"Je ne sais pas exactement… Mais l'homme est un médecin, et apparemment un brillant médecin qui aurait acquit certains savoirs au-delà de notre époque… "

"Sûrement pas à la nôtre", dit-il avec un air suffisant.

"Non", acquiesçai-je. "Vos capacités et votre savoir vont nous être d'une utilité certaine pour le reste de cette enquête, j'en ai peur. Les caisses qui nous ont servi de bouclier étaient remplies de différent matériel de laboratoire avant d'être vidées et jetées dans le rebus où vous nous avez trouvé."

"C'est sûrement de sa faute si le gamin de l'autre soir a attrapé une fièvre hémorragique…"

"Probable. Si vous dites que c'est faisable…"

"Ca l'est. Mais avec des méthodes de médecine que vous ne pouvez sûrement pas utiliser à votre époque d'arriérés."

"Je suis obligé de vous croire sur parole…"

House arqua un sourcil légèrement perplexe en ma direction.

"Nous avons donc un médecin fou qui veut s'amuser à contaminer le reste du monde avec une panoplie de maladies incurables? On dirait un vieux film…"

"Film?" répétai-je intrigué.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Vous n'êtes que des retardés dans ce pays. Nous avons les dvd, les films, les jeux vidéos, TiVo! "

Je confesse m'être senti un peu perdu en entendant toutes ces choses que je ne connaissais pas mais qui existaient tout de même, quelques 200 ans plus tard. Et le petit ricanement de House m'indiqua qu'il l'avait remarqué.

"C'est pas comme si vous alliez le voir de toutes façons… La seule avancée technologique que vous allez avoir c'est l'électricité dans tout le pays… Ah ouais, vous allez aussi être témoins directs de la première guerre mondiale."

"La quoi?" m'étonnai-je. "Guerre mondiale?"

"On ne vous l'a pas encore dit, ça?" demanda House en levant un sourcil. "J'aurais imaginé que c'était la première chose contre laquelle Wilson vous aurait mis en garde. Du genre "protégez le duc d'Autriche!" "

"Le quoi?"

"Le duc d'Autriche! Ou était-ce un Archiduc… Et puis pourquoi je vous raconte ça? Ca serait à vous de me donner des cours d'histoire. Donner des cours de future sonne un peu trop faux. "

"Nous allons avoir une guerre mondiale."

"Ouaip. Plus ou moins. Ca ne sera pas si terrible que ça, vous savez… Mais presque. Tout ce que vous aurez à faire c'est surveiller l'horizon pour voir les Américains."

Je ne savais pas exactement quoi répondre à ça, et ce n'était pas souvent que ce genre de choses m'arrivaient. Il me semblait cependant que House faisait consciemment l'impasse sur quelque chose d'assez important.

"Vous savez comment retourner chez vous?" demandai-je, bien que je sache la réponse.

"…Désolé, j'ai laissé ma machine à voyager dans le temps dans le coffre de ma voiture."

"Je suis désolé de vous le dire ainsi, mais vous ne trouvez aucun moyen de retourner à votre époque, vous allez vous aussi vivre cette Première Guerre Mondiale."

Il me jeta un regard glacé, me faisant clairement comprendre que d'une part il s'en était bien rendu compte tout seul, merci beaucoup ; et que d'autre part, je n'avais aucun droit de pronostiquer sur sa vie à venir.

Je fus soudain distrait par un bruit. Le plus petit bruit, semblable à un bruissement de papier. Je me levai d'un bond et couru à la fenêtre du salon, jetant un regard dans la rue. Je vis la silhouette d'un chat errant qui courait comme un fou, comme s'il essayait de s'échapper d'une quelconque menace.

* * *

_Wilson_

Nous étions assis par terre, sur un sol en pierre particulièrement froid, dans un silence étonnement inconfortable.

J'avais failli avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque Watson avait sauté devant moi pour me demander de ne pas sortir –honnêtement, on n'a pas idée de se matérialiser aussi soudainement aux côtés de quelqu'un qui vient d'échapper à la mort et qui a les nerfs en pelote. J'avais failli lui envoyer un crochet du droit à lui aussi.

Mais finalement, je m'étais calmé, et j'avais décidé de bouder sous sa garde, me laissant glisser jusque sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre la porte d'entrée. Watson avait poussé un petit soupir fatigué et s'était assis à côté de moi dans un silence complet.

En face de nous, tout au bout du couloir, le gamin blondinet était visiblement endormi sur le matelas qu'il avait emporté avec lui en sortant de l'espèce de salon. Nos engueulades n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir dérangé son sommeil, heureusement.

Et pour que ça continue en ce sens là, ce fut en chuchotant que je demandai à Watson :

"Pourquoi vous restez ici? Je ne compte plus sortir, si c'est ce que Holmes veut."

"Je préfère juste être avec vous que de me retrouver pris entre deux espèces de génies légèrement fous", me répondit Watson en chuchotant lui aussi." Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de les entendre deviser."

"Vous avez donné de la morphine à House."

Watson me jeta un regard presque étonné.

"Vous aussi vous avez un sens de l'observation surdéveloppé? J'ai de la morphine sur le nez?"

Je lui souris gentiment.

"Non... Mais House n'aurait jamais été capable de courir ou de faire tout ce qu'il a fait ce soir sans morphine. Je voulais juste vous… remercier de lui en avoir donné ce qui ressemble à une bonne dose… Et de l'avoir supporté jusque maintenant."

Ce fut à son tour de sourire, grattant distraitement une égratignure qu'il arborait sur la joue.

"J'ai de l'expérience avec les personnes difficiles à suivre. Même si je dois avouer que House est un fin spécimen de…"

"D'abruti?" complétai-je pour lui.

"Je ne me permettrais pas", me dit-il en me jetant un regard amusé. "Mais c'est plus ou moins ce que je pensais."

Il eut soudain un soubresaut, comme s'il avait été traversé par un choc électrique. Je mis immédiatement ma main sur son épaule pour le stabiliser.

"Vous allez bien?" demandai-je, inquiet.

"Oui, oui, tout va bien", me répondit-il avec un sourire, délogeant doucement ma main." Juste un frisson. Le sol est plutôt froid."

Le sol était en effet glacial, mais quelque me dit que ce n'était pas tout.

"Vous avez l'air pâle."

"Nous venons de nous échapper d'un repaire de bandits", fit-il remarquer sceptiquement. "Je crois que j'ai le droit d'avoir l'air un peu perdu."

"Vous frissonnez."

"Le sol est froid. Pourquoi vous m'interrogez au juste? "c

Je haussai les épaules, me rendant soudain compte que mes questions l'avaient sans doutes mis mal à l'aise.

"Désolé. C'est juste que… Avec ces maladies qui apparaissent de nulle part…"

"Je vous assure que je vais bien, me dit-il. Mais merci de vous inquiéter pour moi. "

"Mouais… On ferait peut-être mieux de retourner les voir", déclarai-je en lui envoyant un dernier regard.

Je me relevai en sautillant, mais il ne me suivit pas, me regardant avec un demi-sourire.

"Vous avez vraiment envie d'y retourner ou vous voulez juste m'éviter le sol froid?"

Je soupirai.

"Vous n'êtes pas sensé être celui qui analyse tout autour de lui", fis-je remarquer, lui offrant ma main pour l'aider à se relever.

Il ne la prit pas, gardant son sourire.

"Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie vos efforts pour sauvegarder ma santé, mais je préfèrerais si vous ne recommenciez pas à envoyer des crochets du droit dès que l'on remettra les pieds dans cette salle. "

"C'était pas dans mes plans immédiats", répondis-je avec une grimace.

"Et dans vos plans à longue portée?"

"… Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu le frapper, c'est juste… parti tout seul. Ca faisait longtemps que je le lui devais de toutes façons."

"Vos coups de poing marchent par système d'échange? "

"C'est pas comme ça que ça marche chez vous? Vous vous battez comment dans le coin?"

Il eut un petit rire, mais fini par prendre ma main, et je le tirai sur ses pieds.

Il vacilla suspicieusement mais parvint à regagner son équilibre trop rapidement pour que je puisse réellement m'inquiéter. Après tout, il avait une mauvaise jambe.

On s'apprêtait à passer la porte du salon quand elle s'ouvrit à la volée, et j'évitais de peu de me la prendre ne pleine face. Sherlock Holmes apparu de l'autre côté, l'air préoccupé et un peu fou.

"Oh", fit-il. "Watson. Mr Wilson. Content de vous revoir. Où est Wiggins?"

"Le petit?" demanda Watson. "Il est là, au bout du couloir."

"Parfait. Désolé de vous bloquer le passage, entrez", nous dit-il en nous passant devant en courant. "WIGGINS!" cria-t-il, réveillant le gamin en sursaut.

"Holmes, ce ne sont pas des façons..." commença à protester Watson, mais Holmes ne sembla même pas l'entendre et le coupa :

"Wiggins, j'ai besoin que tu courre apporter un message à la police, d'accord? "

"Euh… oui, M'sieur Holmes", répondit le garçon d'une voix endormie. "Quel est le message?"

Holmes lui marmonna quelque chose que je n'entendis pas, avant d'ajouter :

"Tu coures sans t'arrêter jusqu'à Scotland Yard, tu demandes à voir l'inspecteur Lestrade, et tu lui redis mot pour mot ce que je viens de te dicter. Compris?"

"Compris, M'sieur Holmes."

"Wiggins, surtout, tu ne dois te faire voir par personne. Tu as compris? Personne. Personne ne doit te voir sortir d'ici, personne ne doit te repérer dans les rues, et une fois que tu es entré dans Scotland Yard, tu y restes tant que je ne t'ai pas autorisé à sortir... Ah, dernière chose. Il y a une autre sortie que la porte de devant?"

"Y'a que la fenêtre dans le salon qui donne sur la rue arrière."

"Bien. Tu sors par là. "

"… Compris, répéta le gamin en sautant sur ses pieds."

Il effectua un bref salut militaire légèrement bancal, et couru dans le salon en nous bousculant un peu au passage. Il jeta des regards méticuleux par la fenêtre, tourna des yeux un peu inquiets vers Holmes qui lui fit simplement signe d'y aller.

Le gamin ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta dehors.

Watson se tourna vers Holmes.

"Holmes, qu'est ce que vous faites?"

"Nous avons été retrouvés."

"Quoi?" criai-je.

"Wilson, ferme là", grogna soudain House derrière moi.

"Je me la ferme si je veux! Comment ils ont fait pour nous retrouver?"

"J'ai ma petite idée sur le sujet, dit pensivement Holmes. Vous m'avez dit avoir laissé Mrs Hudson à Scotland Yard?"

"Oui", répondit Watson.

"Je vois…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de nous dire ce qu'il avait vu, car il y eut soudain un gros coup contre la porte d'entrée. Le bois pourri qui la constituait trembla violemment.


	10. Sickness

Bonjour! Et oui c'est moi, je suis vivante. Dingue, hein? ^^

Je suis désolée pour le manque d'update, mais les examens de fin d'année ne sont pas exactement une partie de plaisir.

Bon à cause du retard, les updates ne devraient pas être aussi régulières qu'auparavant, mais elles seront là néanmoins. Et dès que mon retard sera rattrapé, je serais en passe de poster un chapitre tous les deux jours, parce que je suis SuperMama.

Quoi qu'il en soit, voici la suite. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Wilson**_

"Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter", fit remarquer Holmes.

"Pourquoi on n'a pas suivi Wiggins par la fenêtre?" fit House en jetant un coup d'œil plein d'espoir vers la fenêtre en question.

"Parce que dans la possibilité qu'ils voient Wiggins, s'ils nous voient courir derrière lui, ils vont deviner que le gamin est un des notres et l'arrêter. Si nous ne sommes pas sur le tableau, ce n'est qu'un enfant qui n'est d'aucune menace puor eux."

Nouveau coup, et cette fois la porte craqua et céda. Deux des criminels à la botte de Cyanide entrèrent et nous repérèrent directement, Watson, Holmes et moi, qui étions encore à moitié dans le couloir. Une espèce de sourire sorti tout droit d'un film de Super Héros –dont ils auraient été les Super Méchants- était affiché sur leur visage.

"Bonsoir", dit calmement Holmes en faisant un pas en arrière vers le salon.

"Bonsoir", répondit un autre que la voix posée du détective semblait faire rire. "Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, Mr Holmes, vous et vos amis êtes attendus. "

"Ouuui… ", dit Holmes lentement et pensivement. "Je crois qu'il va y avoir un petit problème dans votre plan."

"Lequel? Nous avons des moyens de persuasion."

Et ils sortirent tous les deux des pistolets. Mon cœur rata tellement de battements que je finis par me demander par quel miracle j'étais encore en vie.

"Le seul problème que je voie", continuai Holmes d'un air toujours aussi calme, "c'est que si on vous suit, nous allons terminer comme nourriture pour les vers après avoir, probablement, subi une torture quelconque. Si nous ne vous suivons pas, nous allons quand même terminer comme nourriture pour les vers, mais probablement en subissant beaucoup moins de souffrances. Vous nous comprendrez donc lorsque je vous dirais que nous choisissons l'option numéro deux."

Sur ce, il tira le revolver de Watson de sa poche et tira en balle dans le genou de l'un des deux autres. Comme s'ils avaient répété la scène, Watson se jeta aussitôt en avant et abattit la cane de House sur la tête du second. -La cane de House? A quel moment il s'en était emparé?-

Je n'eu pas le temps de méditer, on me poussait dehors. La rue était vide, mais glaciale et l'air froid me brûlait les poumons sous ma respiration rapide.

"Ils ne sont pas censés être une dizaine?" cria House.

"Ils ne sont sûrement pas tous venus nous chercher au même endroit, au cas où nous n'y serions pas," dit Holmes.

Et il couru en avant, nous guidant à travers la rue. On atterrit sur les quais de la Tamise, dont l'eau paraissait être du pétrole dans le noir de la nuit. L'endroit était désertique, même pas un chat.

Mais des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient derrière nous, et des cris. Trois autres nous avaient repérés et couraient à notre suite.

Des tirs retentirent, des bouts du sol volèrent en éclats à nos pieds là où les balles avaient atterries. Je sursautais si fort que je faillis faire tomber House à la renverse.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne nous visent pas, ils veulent juste nous faire peur", cria Holmes, ses yeux voletant dans toutes les directions pour essayer de trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

"Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr?" s'exclama Watson.

"Je ne le suis absolument pas. Watson, vous pourriez essayer de travailler avec moi et non contre moi. Nous sommes dans une situation critique …Venez!"

Et il se mit à courir le long des quais. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, je le suivis, mes muscles épuisés marchant uniquement à l'adrénaline. D'autres coups retentirent, touchant encore une fois le sol à quelques pas derrière nous. Et soudain, une balle se planta juste devant mes pieds.

Je poussais un cri et m'arrêtais brusquement, tombant à la renverse.

J'entendis plusieurs cris parmi lesquels je cru entendre celui de House, et deux mains m'attrapèrent les épaules et me forcèrent à m'asseoir avec très peu de douceur.

"Wilson? Vous êtes touché?" me demanda Watson en apparaissant dans mon champ de vision.

Mon cerveau était trop embrouillé pour que je puisse articuler une réponse précise, mais je secouai la tête négativement.

"On ne bouge plus!" hurla quelqu'un dans mon dos. "Je vous ai dans ma ligne de mire et je sais toucher mes proies."

Je dus faire une grimace horrible, parce que Watson me jeta un regard alarmé. Sa main me serra doucement l'épaule, comme pour essayer de me rassurer. Ca ne marchait pas vraiment.

Holmes apparu lui aussi et m'attrapa par les bras, me remettant de force sur mes pieds et me faisant me tourner pour que je fasse face aux trois hommes qui nous avaient poursuivis. Il n'y en avait qu'un qui avait un pistolet, mais les autres avaient une barre de fer, assez épaisse pour faire mal à un éléphant, qui tournait dans leurs mains.

"Vous allez nous suivre maintenant", nous lança celui qui avait le pistolet.

Il y eut un mouvement à ma droite, et l'autre pointa directement son revolver dans cette direction. Je m'aperçus que c'était House qui avait fait un pas sur le côté. Il était maintenant la cible directe d'une arme à feu. Bien joué, mon vieux.

"On ne bouge pas, nous prévint l'autre. "Le premier qui fait un mouvement suspect, il nous accompagnera quand même, mais dans un cercueil."

Ils avaient continué à s'avancer vers nous et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils furent assez prêts pour que je puisse leur envoyer mon pied là où j'en avais envie. Parce que maintenant que la peur commençait à s'effacer, une envie de les rouer de coups jusqu'à ce que même leur propre mère ait du mal à les reconnaitre montait en moi. Et était doublement renforcée par le canon d'un revolver pointé directement entre les deux yeux de House.

Holmes répondit quelque chose que je n'entendis pas, en fait je n'écoutais même pas. Leurs voix passèrent par-dessus ma tête sans que je ne les enregistre. J'étais concentré à faire un calcul trop savant pour me permettre de me déconcentrer.

Arrivant finalement à la conclusion de mes pensées, j'envoyais un poing dans l'estomac du mec au revolver.

Ce qui s'ensuivit, je ne saurais pas le dire. Tout se déroula comme si ça se passait au ralentis, et pourtant je semblais incapable de retenir la moindre information.

J'entendis soudain un cri à ma droite, et me tournais juste à temps pour voir Watson éviter un coup et, désiquilibré par sa mauvaise jambe, tomber dans la Tamise.

Holmes ne fit aucun geste pour aller le repêcher, mais envoya un uppercut à l'un des deux criminels devant lui, qui l'évita avec aisance malgré ses 3m50 et ses 350 kilos.

L'homme que moi et House essayions de contenir –ou plutôt, celui dont no essayait d'éviter les coups le plus possible- revint à la charge.

"HOLMES!" criai-je. "Watson est tombé!"

"Il sait nager!" me répondit Holmes d'un ton profondément irrité, évitant un nouveau coup.

Je dus me baisser in extremis pour éviter moi-même un poing. Je ne me croyais pas capable d'autant de souplesse ni de reflexes aussi rapides.

L'homme devant moi trébucha soudain sur quelque chose, et resta inconscient par terre.

Je le regardais bêtement pendant un moment, incapable de dire ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. Ce qui voulait dire que l'issue du combat était sans doutes due à House.

Lui me jeta un bref regard bleu glacé avant de poser sa cane sur le sol pour prendre lourdement appui dessus. J'aurais voulu lui demander s'il allait bien, mais mon esprit était trop occupé à s'inquiéter du fait que Watson n'était toujours pas réapparu.

Je me précipitais jusqu'aux bords de la Tamise, prenant soin de rester invisible au combat de Holmes.

"Tu es sûr qu'il est tombé?" me demanda la voix de House derrière moi, me faisant sursauter –je ne savais pas qu'il m'avait suivi.

"Mais oui!"

"Il sait nager", répéta calmement la voix de Holmes.

Je tournai vivement la tête. Ses deux opposants étaient tous les deux inconscients par terre, et lui était en train de fouiller leurs poches et de récolter leurs armes…

"Ne vous inquiétez pas ainsi, la Tamise n'est pas très profonde par ici, et Watson est un excellent nageur."

Je remontais mon regard le long du courant, espérant voir Watson se hisser sur le rebord de la rive, mais il n'y avait personne.

Et un gros 'plouf' attira mon attention autre part. House venait de plonger.

"House!" criai-je inutilement, il avait déjà filé sous l'eau noire.

Je regardais fixement la surface, le cœur battant beaucoup trop vite pour que ça soit bon, mais House revint quelques secondes plus tard. Il tirait un Watson inconscient derrière lui.

Holmes lui tendit ses mains et le tira sur la rive, prenant aussitôt le corps de Watson entre ses bras pour l'allonger doucement sur la rive.

"Il respire", annonça-t-il. "Watson?" appela-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue.

"Il vous répondra pas", annonça House, refusant mon aide pour se relever. "Il était en train de brûler de fièvre –le contact brutal avec l'eau glacée a dû le sonner complètement."

Holmes et moi lui lancèrent un regard alarmé.

"Me regardez pas comme ça! Depuis qu'on est partis de chez Cyanide il est en train de tomber malade sous vos yeux! "

"Q-quoi?" m'étouffai-je.

"Cette espèce de crétin, j'aurai pensé qu'il vous l'aurait dit de lui-même avant qu'il tombe dans une eau gelée", fit House d'un ton profondément dégoûté.

Il se remit rageusement sur ses pieds, m'éclaboussant d'eau froide, et me lança un regard énervé par-dessous ses mèches mouillées, avant de reporter ses yeux sur Holmes.

"Il faut qu'on aille autre part, ou nous allons geler tous les deux."

Holmes ne dit rien, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Watson, apparemment en train de réfléchir. Finalement, il enleva sa veste déchirée pour la passer autour de Watson, et le prit dans ses bras avec autant d'aisance que si le Docteur avait été un chaton.

Il se releva et nous jaugea un bref moment du regard.

"Je sais où nous pouvons aller. Suivez-moi."

Et avec un dernier coup d'oeil aux trois criminels toujours inconscients, on s'enfonça à nouveau dans la nuit.


	11. Brother

_Allez zoup, un chapitre un peu lent pour les laisser respirer après tout ce qu'ils ont fait xD Mon dieu, quel sadisme quand j'y repense... Et c'est même pas finis._

* * *

_**House**_

Le "où" de Holmes était une maison d'allure imposante et bourgeoise. Il y avait deux gardes devant les portes, qui coururent nous aider avec Watson dès qu'ils nous virent arriver. Holmes leur donna l'ordre de transporter le malade à l'intérieur, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt sans se le faire répéter, ce qui me fit penser que 1) ils connaissaient Holmes, 2) ils le respectaient, 3) ils en avaient même peut-être un peu peur.

Wilson et moi le suivirent à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, passant dans un couloir aux murs rehaussés de velours et au sol lourdement tapissé. Les gardes allèrent dans ce qui semblait être le salon et déposèrent Watson, qui était toujours inconscient, sur le divan.

Holmes semblait avoir complètement perdu la boule ; il avait couru jusqu'à l'autre bout de la –très grande- salle et semblait se marmonner à lui-même. Wilson ayant déjà pris sa place devant le malade pour l'ausculter, je m'approchais doucement du détective… Et failli avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'une main sortie de nulle part m'attrapa le bras.

Je sursautai si fort que je tombai sur le sol malgré cette main qui tenta trop tard de me stabiliser.

Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel je remontais la main et le bras du regard, mais leur propriétaire était caché dans l'ombre ; avant que la voix de Holmes ne s'élève :

-C'est Greg House, me présenta-t-il brièvement à la main qui me tenait.

-Enchanté, me parvint une voix grave et graveleuse qui avait l'air de tout sauf d'être enchantée.

L'homme s'avança et révéla son imposante carcasse, ses cheveux grisonnants, et ses yeux gris acier. Un gris spécial que je n'avais vu jusqu'ici que sur une seule autre personne, et je dus faire d'immenses efforts pour ne pas hurler ma découverte au monde entier : Mycroft Holmes se tenait devant moi, et me tenait lâchement le bras comme s'il hésitait à m'aider à me remettre sur mes pieds.

Je dégageai mon membre et me remis de moi-même debout, m'aidant copieusement d'un meuble à portée de main.

-Mycroft Holmes, se présenta-t-il en me serrant convenablement la main, cette fois.

-House!

Je me retournai vers Wilson, alors que Holmes (Sherlock) volait déjà aux côtés de Watson.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? s'enquit-il sèchement.

-Ne vous alarmez pas, le rassura Wilson. Il n'y a rien de plus pour l'instant. J'aurai juste besoin d'aide pour le défaire de ces habits trempés.

-Tu peux le faire sans moi, grognai-je.

J'avais moi aussi les habits trempés, et je ne voulais pas aggraver ce fait en me frottant à ceux de Watson. Wilson et Holmes s'attelèrent donc à la tâche alors que Mycroft allait aboyer à une servante surement réveillée en sursaut d'après son air ahuri et échevelé, d'aller chercher des couvertures, dans lesquelles ils enroulèrent le malade.

Je m'approchai enfin du lit et jetai un coup d'œil à Wilson. L'expression plaquée sur son visage fut assez pour déduire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait Watson, et c'était assez pour me faire tiquer. Wilson n'était pas si mauvais en diagnostiques. S'il n'avait pas réussi à trouver la maladie, ça voulait dire que Watson avait été infecté par quelque chose de puissant, et de difficilement détectable quoi qu'il en soit avec les méthodes du 19eme siècle.

Je fit voleter mes yeux le long de son corps, notant ses lèvres légèrement bleutées –impossible de savoir si c'était à cause du froid de l'eau ou d'un manque d'oxygène tant qu'il n'avait pas décongelé-, sa figure légèrement rougie par la fièvre, les tremblements qui le parcouraient de temps en temps.

Holmes voletait lui aussi, mais de manière bien plus brusque et nerveuse. La situation me paru inconfortablement cocasse –ceux qui devraient être nerveux, c'étaient moi et Wilson ; aucun de nous deux n'avait l'habitude de se faire tirer dessus, on avait même envisagé finir notre vie sans avoir entendu un coup de feu détonner à moins de 100 mètres de nous.

Holmes, lui, devait vivre tous les jours de sa vie au milieu de divers criminels.

Et pourtant mes nerfs semblaient en parfait état ; Holmes paraissait sur le point de faire un court-circuit.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas emmené à un hôpital? dit soudain Mycroft qui s'était approché sans bruit, étonnamment pour un homme de cette carrure.

-Cyanide est un médecin, répondit Holmes à une telle vitesse que je dû déchiffrer plus qu'enregistrer ses mots. Et apparemment extrêmement influent dans les hautes sphères du gouvernement. S'il apprenait que l'on était à l'hôpital... S'il est assez puissant pour geler le Scotland Yard tout entier… Wilson! cria-t-il soudain.

-Quoi? fit Wilson en sursautant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a?

Wilson fit une grimace impuissante.

-Je ne peux pas le dire… Nous n'avons aucun moyen de vérifier quelle est sa maladie.

Il me jeta un regard énervé.

-Si seulement le _diagnosticien_ se décidait à faire quelque chose…

-J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, répondis-je, énervé. Tu viens de le dire, on ne peut pas tirer de conclusions sans avoir un peu de matériel. Le genre de matériel qui ne sera pas inventé avant une cinquantaine d'années.

Holmes nous observa silencieusement un moment.

-Nous n'avons aucun de ces instruments, mais nous arrivons quand même à avoir une sorte de médecine. Allez-vous me dire que malgré vos connaissances bien plus avancées que les nôtres, vous êtes incapables de dire le moindre diagnostique?

Je compris soudain ce qu'il attendait de nous, et j'en fus presque désolé pour lui.

-Nos connaissances avancées ne veulent pas dire qu'on peut faire des miracles, pointai-je. C'est pas en faisant des signes tribaux dans les airs qu'on arrivera à soigner Watson. Il nous faut du matériel, il nous faut des médicaments… Il nous faut des médicaments dont vous n'avez peut-être pas la moindre idée de l'existence.

Holmes eut une sorte de soupir rageur et recommença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, les yeux rageurs rivés sur ses chaussures. Le regard de Mycroft n'avait pas quitté Watson depuis un long moment, lorsqu'il les bougea brusquement vers moi.

-Le fait que vous ne pouvez déterminé la nature de sa souffrance simplement en listant ses symptômes veut dire que cette maladie est complexe, quelle qu'elle soit… N'est ce pas?

Wilson frotta nerveusement ses mains, comme pour les réchauffer.

-Si Cyanide est aussi brillant en matière de maladie que ce qu'il nous a dit, il se peut qu'il ai "fabriqué" une version plus tenace d'une maladie préexistante, expliqua-t-il. Les symptômes de Watson indiquent une pneumonie, mais ça progresse beaucoup trop vite. Une pneumonie met plusieurs jours à s'installer…

-Nous pouvons toujours essayer de lui donner le remède traditionnel contre la pneumonie, pointa Mycroft.

-Bien sûr, dit Wilson.

-Quoi? s'exclama Holmes et se tournant vers moi. Mais vous venez de dire que vous n'aviez pas le traitement approprié!

-J'ai juste émis une hypothèse, me défendais-je, et Wilson roula des yeux.

-Ignorez-le. Ignorez tout ce qu'il pourra vous dire à partir de maintenant. Quel est votre traitement pour la pneumonie?

-C'est ça. Ecoutez donc le Dr Wilson. Cancer, pneumonie… Tout ça, c'est la même chose!

-House, la ferme, me murmura-t-il. Je sais qu'être odieux et insupportable avec tout ce qui bouge est ta façon de te calmer les nerfs et de déstresser, mais Watson pourrait être en train de mourir, et nous avons la moitié de Londres à nos trousses, dont la police. Je crois que c'est pas le moment!

Et il suivit Holmes dans une autre pièce alors qu'il courait chercher de la pharmacie sous les directions de son grand frère.

Me calmer les nerfs? Mes nerfs étaient parfaitement calmes.

-Comment est-ce?

-Pardon? m'étonnai-je en me retournant, rencontrant le regard inquiétant de Mycroft.

Il s'était assis –non, affalé- sur l'un de ses copieux fauteuils derrière moi, ses yeux voletant de moi à Watson et retour à moi.

-Le futur. Comment est-ce?

Je le regardais un moment. Holmes lui avait donc expliqué d'où on venait, et il avait l'air d'avoir accepté la chose avec aisance et rapidité. Très rapide même. Probablement parce que c'était son petit frère qui le lui avait expliqué avec des termes précis et directs.

Je haussai vaguement les épaules, et il me fit signe de venir m'asseoir à côté de lui. J'aurais refusé ; mais la morphine avait depuis un long moment dégagé de mon système et ma jambe protestait contre les contraintes que je lui avais imposé.

A peine me fus-je assis que Holmes et Wilson revinrent avec tout un bardas médical, et Wilson se mit au travail en m'envoyant un regard qui signifiait sûrement que je pouvais venir l'aider au lieu de tirer au flanc. Dommage pour lui.

Sherlock Holmes, lui, était retourné faire les cent pas en scrutant ses chaussures, sans doutes en train de réfléchir à plusieurs scénarios de mort pour Cyanide.

-Alors, ce futur?

La voix de Mycroft résonnait dans toute la pièce même s'il parlait à voix basse. Wilson nous jeta un regard un peu inquiet avant de retourner à ses ministrations.

-Bof, commençais-je finalement. Pas beaucoup de changements, si vous ne comptez pas l'électricité omniprésente, les ordinateurs, la télé, le cinéma, les voitures, les avions, les trains, les métros, le plastique, les hôpitaux, les guérillas, le goudron, le pétrole, les usines à la chaine, les vaccins, les insecticides à grande échelle, les imports et exports, les ascenseurs… Oui, enlevez tout ça et vous retrouverez le 19eme Siècle.

Mycroft m'avait écouté sans sourciller, sans même cligner des yeux. On aurait presque dit qu'il comprenait ce que je lui disais, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ça soit le cas.

-Mieux? Ou pire? finit-il par demander une fois sûr que je n'avais plus rien à dire.

-C'est ça qui vous intéresse? De savoir si le futur est mieux que le passé? Ou présent, pour vous.

-Disons que je m'intéresse plus de savoir si je vais manquer tous les amusements, dit-il avec un petit sourire que j'eus du mal à interpréter.

-Ah ça… vous en manquez. Monster Truck, Miss America, les concours de Miss T-shirt Mouillé…

-Et vous, ça ne vous manque pas?

-Vous êtes quoi, mon psy?

Mycroft leva un sourcil interrogatif. Il ne devait pas savoir ce qu'était un psy. Je soupirais pour tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'il commençait à me courir sur le haricot, mais ça n'eu pas l'air de le démonter. Au contraire, il me resservit son sourire en coin et tourna ses yeux vifs vers son petit frère , qui avait arrêté ses cent pas et nous dévisageait depuis quelques temps.

-Un problème, Sherlock?

-Oui, j'ai un problème, s'énerva l'autre. J'en ai même plusieurs. J'en ai même assez pour remplir une bibliothèque entière. D'où viennent tous ces passages secrets?

Mycroft fronça doucement les sourcils.

-As-tu enfin les pieds suffisamment sur Terre pour que l'on puisse conduire une conversation sérieuse? s'enquit-il, ce qui fit froncer le nez à son petit frère.

-J'ai toujours les pieds sur terre, répliqua-t-il d'un ton presque mauvais.

-Pas pour les 15 dernières minutes, petit frère.

-Passe moi les sermons et réponds-moi. Sais-tu d'où viennent ces passages secrets? Je n'ai jamais su qu'il y en avait un dans Baker Street.

Mycroft remua sa lourde carcasse pour s'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

-Tu remarqueras que les maisons qui possèdent un passage secret, comme tu les nomme, sont uniquement celles qui ont été construites après le Grand Incendie de Londres de 1666.

-Comment voulez-vous qu'on remarque ça? grognai-je.

Il ne fit aucune attention à moi :

-Les gens qui reconstruisirent la ville avaient peur qu'une chose pareille se reproduise. Dans un incendie de cette ampleur, il y eut des milliers de morts, enfermés dans leurs maisons sans aucune chance de s'en échapper. Plusieurs d'entre eux ont donc reconstruit leurs bâtisses, en briques ou en pierres comme l'avait exigé le Roi à cette époque, mais y inclurent une précaution supplémentaire : des passages, dissimulés ou non, qui menaient à l'extérieur et même loin de chez eux, pour s'éloigner le plus possible d'un probable incendie.

Il pointa soudain un doigt boudiné vers une armoire en face de lui.

-Il y a un de ces passages derrière cette armoire, dit-il.

Sherlock fixa le meuble avec des yeux qui mourraient d'envie d'aller le pousser pour vérifier les dires de son frère, mais il se retint. Il reporta finalement son regard sur son frère :

-Toi qui travaille pour le ministère, connais-tu ce Cyanide?

-Non, dit pensivement Mycroft. Ce qui est étrange si, comme tu le dis, il a des pouvoirs sur les hautes sphères de la société… A moins que ça soit l'une de ces hautes sphères qui emploie ses services.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

-Tu penses à une rébellion au sein même du Gouvernement?

-Tu prends l'affaire peut-être un peu trop loin… Une rébellion de cette ampleur commanderait de meilleurs moyens que quelques bandits de rue et un médecin un peu fou. Mais quelqu'un du gouvernement peut se servir de lui pour des fins personnelles.

-En contaminant tout Londres par des maladies inconnues, dit dubitativement Sherlock.

Mycroft voulu répondre, mais des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent soudain dans le couloir. Sherlock secoua rageusement la tête.

-On ne peut pas réfléchir tranquillement deux minutes! s'énerva-t-il.

Wilson se retrouva soudain à mes côtés et me posa la main sur le bras.

-Je crois que je sais ce qu'a Watson!


	12. Noises

**_... Est-ce que je peux demander grâce? Clémence? Merci? S'il vous plaît, ne me pendez pas par les pieds dans votre cave pour vous servir de moi comme d'une piñata... Je vous assure que finir cette histoire est quelque chose qui me tient beaucoup à coeur, mais malheureusement, la vie non-internetale a tendance à s'inviter chez moi, me foutre son pied dans la gueule, battre mon ordinateur avec une chaîne en acier avant de le jeter dans le canal, une pierre accrochée autour de son frêle petit corps. _**

**_Suite à quoi, elle m'attrape par les cheveux et me traîne sans me demander mon avis hors de ma chambre, et m'oblige à travailler... ou à avoir une vie sociale... ou à passer mes examens... Autant de choses horribles et traumatisantes que je refuserais aussitôt si cette foutue Vie Réelle n'avait pas un pistolet contre ma tempe. _**

**_Bref, je m'excuse platement, et j'espère que je n'ai pas déçu trop de monde de façon indéfinitive... Vous en verrez la fin, c'est une promesse! _**

* * *

**House**

Wilson n'eut pas le temps de nous faire part de sa magnifique découverte, parce que la porte du salon s'ouvrit brusquement à ce moment là. Un homme engoncé dans un uniforme de je-ne-sais-quoi se mit au garde-à-vous à la vue de Mycroft et parla à toute vitesse :

"On demande votre assistance à Scotland Yard, Monsieur."

"Pourquoi ça?" demanda aussitôt Mycroft. "Pourquoi à cette heure de la nuit?"

"On ne m'a pas donné cette information, Monsieur."

"Que vous a-t-on donné comme information, dans ce cas?"

"J'ai reçu les ordres de vous ramener au plus vite à Scotland Yard, Monsieur. C'est tout, Monsieur."

Mycroft jeta un regard indéchiffrable à son petit frère, qui, lui, le regarda d'un air presque farouche. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappa complètement, aucun des deux ne dit rien, ce qui me conforta dans mon idée que ces deux là avaient plus besoin de thérapie familiale que moi. Mycroft suivit docilement le garde à l'extérieur, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Je clignais un moment des paupières avant de me tourner vers Holmes.

"Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"Mon frère a une position importante au gouvernement. Cela ne m'étonne en rien qu'on demande ses services lorsqu'il se passe de pareils événements."

A nouveau la porte s'ouvrit sans préavis.

"On ne sait pas frapper aux portes à votre époque?" grognai-je en voyant entrer un page à l'air gamin.

Il me jeta un regard effrayé avant de se tourner vers Holmes.

"Monsieur m'a dit de vous prévenir : ne faites confiance à personne et n'ouvrez à personne."

Ha, grandiose. On se serait cru dans un de ces blockbusters au cinéma. Il manquait plus que la brigade de déminage et Bruce Willis sautant d'un avion en feu.

"Message reçu," dit simplement Holmes alors que je m'occupais à rouler expressivement des yeux.

Le garçon ressortit aussitôt en on entendit ses pas diminuer dans le couloir.

* * *

_**Wilson**_

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Il faisait nuit noire et les rideaux étaient tirés sur les rayons de lune ; je ne voyais absolument rien. Mais j'entendais clairement ; des bruits de pas, des bruissements et des bruits de tiroirs.

Quelqu'un était en train de fouiller la pièce d'à côté.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un moment alors que les mots de Mycroft résonnaient dans mon crâne : "Ne faites confiance à personne, et n'ouvrez à personne." Je n'avais définitivement ouvert à personne, House était en train de dormir sur un sofa, et Watson… Etait pour le moins incapacité. La conversation qu'on avait eu quelques moments plus tôt me revint à l'esprit :

_-Wilson, qu'avez-vous trouvé? demanda Sherlock Holmes._

_-De quoi? fit Wilson, pris au dépourvu._

_-Pour Watson! cria House, énervé._

_-Oh… Je crois que c'est la peste._

_Il y eu un silence assourdissant, pendant lequel House sembla examiner chaque centimètre carré du corps de Watson et Holmes garda un visage absolument impassible, avant de demander finalement :_

_-Ce n'est pas… contagieux?_

_-Pas du moment qu'il ne vous crache pas ses poumons à la figure, ou que vous ne vous amusez pas à boire son sang, répondit House._

_-Mais pourquoi ce Cyanide voudrait-il contaminer la population avec la peste, si ce n'est pas contagieux? Quel est son but?_

_House et Wilson avaient échangé un regard impuissant, et Holmes s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, perdu dans ses pensées._

Je déglutis nerveusement, me redressant tout doucement pour éviter de faire grincer le fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais endormis à peine une heure plus tôt. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la forme endormie de Watson un peu plus loin, regardant un moment sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de ses respirations laborieuses, puis tournais mon regard vers la silhouette de House, affalée dans un canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Holmes n'était pas avec nous, mais je doutais qu'il s'amuse à fouiller les affaires de son grand frère avec autant de ferveur que la personne dans la pièce d'à côté semblait posséder.

Je devais faire quelque chose… au moins essayer de voir qui c'était. Je me levais et fis quelques pas furtifs à travers la pièce, posant au passage nue main sur le front de Watson qui était toujours aussi chaud, et j'ouvris tout doucement la porte et sorti sur le pallier.

La porte d'à côté était ouverte, et la lumière d'une bougie tenue à la main dansait sur les murs que j'entrevoyais à travers l'ouverture. Prenant mon courage à deux mains parce que je n'avais pas d'autre choix, je poussais la porte avec une lenteur douloureuse, faisant bien attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit qui pourrait alerter l'étranger… Et me trouva face à face avec un homme qui me perça du regard.

Je poussai un cri et sursautai si violemment que je me retrouvai plaqué contre le mur derrière moi en un bond.

"La ferme!" chuchota House, levant sa bougie un peu plus haut pour m'inclure dans sa lumière. "Qu'est ce que tu fabriques, à m'espionner comme ça?"

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre mon souffle et calmer mon rythme cardiaque, les yeux écarquillés sur House. La silhouette endormie sur le canapé devait donc appartenir à Sherlock Holmes…

" P-pourquoi… Pourquoi tu… Qu'est ce que tu fabriques dans cette pièce?" bredouillai-je finalement. "Ca va pas? Pourquoi tu vas fouiller dans les affaires de Mycroft en plein milieu de la nuit? Tu m'as foutu une trouille bleue!"

"J'ai remarqué, ricana House. Tu devrais vraiment travailler à contrôler ton stress, tu sais," ajouta-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans la pièce.

"Tu es la principale cause de mon stress," marmonnai-je avant de le suivre. "Tu ne m'as pas répondu : je peux savoir ce que tu fais?"

La pièce que je venais d'entrer était visiblement un bureau, avec une grande table en bois massif en face de moi, dont House avait apparemment ouvert et éventré chacun des tiroirs. Elle était recouverte de piles de dossiers tous soigneusement fermés et sans une seule feuille qui ne dépasse, et d'objets étranges et bizarres dont un globe terrestre miniature qui semblait avoir été sculpté dans de l'ambre et recouvert d'espèce de paillettes vertes.

Deux murs sur quatre étaient recouverts d'étagères contenant un nombre incroyable de livres dont certains étaient enfouis sous des tonnes de poussières et ne devaient pas avoir été touchés depuis des décennies. D'autres avaient l'air en bon état, et d'autres encore étaient étalés aux quatre coins de la pièce, là où House les avait de toute évidence parcouru à la recherche de… quelque chose.

House posa sa bougie sur la table et pris un papier qu'il entreprit de lire avec attention.

"Qu'est ce que tu cherches?" répétai-je, m'approchant de lui.

"Je sais pas, me répondit-il évasivement. Quelque chose qui puisse nous aider."

"Nous aider à quoi, exactement?"

"A… Quelque chose. Mycroft fait partie du gouvernement, et lui et son petit frère adoré ont déjà décrété que toute cette débâcle avait été orchestrée par quelqu'un du gouvernement, non? Si tu veux mon avis, Monsieur M. Holmes n'est pas entièrement honnête avec nous. Il en sait beaucoup plus sur tout que ce qu'il dit."

Je levais un sourcil dubitatif.

"'Tout"?" répétai-je. "Tu veux dire tout, tout?"

"Tout."

"Je vois. Tu crois que le gouvernement Victorien du 19e siècle a quelque chose à voir avec notre voyage dans le temps."

House se tourna vers moi et me jeta un regard mauvais, sentant que je me moquais de lui.

"Non, Wilson, je ne crois pas qu'ils aient quelque chose à voir là dedans. En revanche, je pense qu'ils possèdent des informations qu'ils ne veulent pas nous donner."

Je grimaçais.

"C'est donc ça. Tu te contrefiche de ce qui se passe ici, tu veux juste t'en aller. J'aurais pensé que ce Cyanide t'aurais donné le puzzle ultime et que tu aurais tout fait pour résoudre cette histoire, mais tu veux juste fuir le plus vite possible."

House plissa les yeux. Son regard mauvais se transforma en mépris.

"Tu sais quoi, Wilson?" me chuchota-t-il en faisant un pas vers moi. "D'après ce que je me rappelle de leurs livres, ni Holmes ni Watson n'ont jamais eu besoin d'aide pour résoudre leurs cas tous seuls. Je voulais bien les suivre pour quelques temps, mais au cas où ça t'aurais échappé, en une seule journée nous avons failli perdre la vie plus de fois qu'en toute ma vie. Alors oui, je veux rentrer chez moi, en Amérique, dans mon appartement avec mon chauffage central, et les laisser se démerder tous seuls comme des grands du pétrin dans lequel ils se sont mis."

Je me mordis les lèvres, nerveusement. House leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oui, je sais, James Evan Wilson, docteur en oncologie et Chevalier Blanc pendant ses heures perdues, veut rester et aider les pauvres âmes en détresse."

"Watson est en train de mourir de la peste," lui rappelai-je.

"Tu as quoi que ce soit pour vérifier ta théorie? Je te fais moitié confiance quand il s'agit de diagnostiquer des cancers, alors tu peux imaginer à quel point j'adhère à ton diagnostique en ce moment. Maintenant, soit tu m'aides à déchiffrer ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur ce foutu papier, soit tu retournes dormir et chanter des berceuses à Watson."

Il me tendit le papier que je jaugeais un moment du regard, avant de me déclarer vaincu. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour le moment ; la peste à cette époque, n'avait pas de remède. Encore moins une peste qui avait été modifiée par une espèce de savant fou qui s'amusait à contaminer les gens au hasard dans la ville la plus peuplée du monde.

La papier en question était une lettre adressée à Mycroft Holmes. L'écriture était très, très fine, et exagérément penchée ; et l'encre elle-même était presque de la même couleur que le papier. House avait des yeux bien moins efficaces que les miens, mais je pouvais déchiffrer les mots en faisant un petit effort.

Je lus la lettre et fis une grimace.

"Ca parle de l'Irlande," dis-je. "D'une conspiration. Il n'y a rien d'écrit en détail, et on dirait que la moitié est écrit en code... Mais d'après ce que je vois là, Mycroft fait partie d'un mouvement qui veut renverser le pouvoir en Irlande."

"Vous faites erreur," fit une voix grave derrière nous.

House et moi sursautâmes et nous retournâmes brusquement. Nonchalamment appuyé contre l'encadrure de la porte, Sherlock Holmes observait calmement le désordre complet dans lequel nous avions mis le bureau de son frère.


	13. Slab

_*se regarde dans son miroir* Oh miroir, mon doux miroir, dis-moi, qui est la plus belle? _

_*se retourne*_

_Oh, bonjour, lecteurs. Je ne vous avez pas vu ici, vous m'avez surprise. Vous allez bien? ...Pourquoi vous portez tous des torches enflammées? Ce n'est quand même pas pour moi... hum... NON NON REPOSEZ TOUT CA, VOILA LE CHAPITRE ! Je vous ai promis que je finirais cette histoire, et je tiendrais ma promesse! Ne serait-ce que pour éviter de me retrouver brûlée sur le Bûcher Des Lecteurs En Colère._

_Alors, voilà... Et je m'excuse d'avance pour le cliffhanger. Je suis Maléfique. Peut-être._

_J'espère que ça va vous plaire! ._._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_**Holmes**_

"C'est une habitude chez vous d'apparaître sans prévenir?" grogna House.

J'avourais avoir été assez heureux de les avoir surpris. J'étais le premier à mettre mon nez dans les affaires de mon frère, sans aucun doute ; mais que des étrangers s'y mettent me mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

"Seulement si votre habitude est de fouiller dans les dossiers secrets de l'Etat sans en avoir la permission", contrai-je.

"Et on fait erreur sur… Quoi, exactement?"

Je poussais un soupir et m'avançais dans la pièce, ramassant les quelques papiers qui avaient volé jusqu'au sol pour les rassembler en un tas et les reposer sur le bureau. Je ne manquai évidemment pas d'y jeter un bref coup d'œil avant de les laisser.

"Mon frère n'a aucune intension de renverser le gouvernement Irlandais. Quel intérêt aurait un Anglais à renverser le gouvernement de la Reine?"

House fronça les sourcils, l'air réfléchi.

"C'est encore la Grande Bretagne qui régne sur l'Irlande?"

"Bien sûr", dis-je, pincé. "Même si l'opposition est grandissante, le peuple Irlandais veut son indépendance et n'hésite pas à se faire entendre de nos jours… J'imagine que nous ne régnons plus sur eux, à votre époque?"

"Non. Du moins pas pour toute l'Irlande. Vous avez encore une partie de l'Irlande du Nord…" répondit Wilson. "Mais si je me rappelle bien de mes cours d'Histoire, la passation de pouvoir s'est faite sans bain de sang… Ou rien de signifiquant en tous cas."

"Ouais, les bains de sang sont venus après."

"Ragoûtant" murmurai-je en retenant une grimace. Le futur n'avait pour l'instant rien qui ne me plaise. "Quoi qu'il en soit, mon frère en sait plus sur le sujet que ce qu'il nous en a dit, de ceci j'en suis sûr. Mais je pense qu'il est simplement au courant qu'un mouvement souterrain essaye de renverser la Monarchie de la Reine ; il ne fait très certainement pas partie de ce courant lui-même."

"… Cyanide…" dit soudain Wilson. Je hochais la tête.

"Tout semble se ramener à ça. Cyanide fait visiblement parti de ce mouvement… Et il possède une très large armée. Il a l'air d'avoir monté une gigantesque affaire, juste sous le nez de tout le monde."

House ouvrit la bouche, mais je levais la main, implorant son silence. Je venai d'entendre quelque chose… Là, encore, le même bruit! Plus proche. Ca venait du grand couloir. Je plissai les yeux, essayant de me concentrer.

"Qu'est ce que c'est?" chuchota nerveusement Wilson.

"On a de la companie" dis-je.

Je leur fis signe de me suivre silencieusement, et à mon étonnement, même House se plia à ma demande.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_**House**_

Je n'avais rien entendu, mais je faisais suffisament confiance à Holmes en ce moment pour le suivre où qu'il aille. De préférence, quelque part qui n'implique pas d'armes à feu et autres trucs du genre.

Holmes nous guida jusqu'au salon où Watson, toujours aux prises de sa fièvre, s'agitait en dormant. Il me fourra un pistolet dans les mains avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, et me jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus. J'aurais fait une remarque brillante et ironique si un gros "boum" n'avait pas retentit quelque part dans le couloir à ce moment précis.

"Vite!" chuchota Holmes.

Il attrapa Watson par les bras, et Wilson se précipita pour lui prendre les pieds.

"House, poussez l'amoire!"

J'obéis avant même de m'en apercevoir, me surprenant même moi-même. Soit la monté d'adrénaline face au danger me rendait obéissant comme un chien, soit je commençais à faire un peu trop confiance à Sherlock Holmes, personnage fictif, pour ne pas m'inquiéter de ma santé mentale.

Mais ce qu'avait dit Myrcoft un peu plus tôt me revint en mémoire, et en effet, il y avait une sorte de porte dérobée dans le mur juste derrière le meuble. Je tâtais les alentours un moment avant de trouver un mécanisme qui poussa la dalle, révélant une petite volée d'escaliers qui menaient à une sorte de cave remplie de ce qui semblait être des caisses de bouteilles de vin.

"Vite!" chuchota Holmes.

Lui et Wilson me passèrent devant et allèrent poser le malade sur le sol, Holmes se posant sa tête sur ses cuisses pour former un coussin de fortune. Watson grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, semblant se réveiller peu à peu.

"House!" m'appela Holmes. "Dépêchez vous de venir et refermez cette dalle! Wiggins a dû atteindre le Yard et prévenu les enquêteurs. Ils vont arriver sous peu. Nous devons juste tenir encore une demi-heure tout au plus."

"Une demi-heure" répétai-je. "Vous comptez tenir une demi-heure avec un seul pistolet contre toute une armée de criminels armés jusqu'aux dents?"

Les rugissements de nos poursuivants se rapprochaient, des portes claquaient, et des coups de feu retentissaient. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'ils ne débarquent dans cette pièce.

"Nous sommes cachés" murmura urgemment Holmes. "Du moins nous le serions si vous fermiez cette satanée dalle!"

Je pinçai les lèvres. Je voyais bien que même lui n'y croyait pas. Mon esprit fit vite le calcul. Si les criminels nous voyaient tous les quatre, personne ne survivrait. S'ils ne voyaient personne… Ils étaient au courant des passages secrets et en savaient plus à ce sujet que nous; ils chercheront une porte dérobée et la trouveront sûrement, et alors ils tueront tout le monde. Holmes sera incapable de se défendre avec Watson dans les bras, sans parler de Wilson…

S'ils ne voyaient qu'un seul d'entre nous avec assez d'esprit pour leur mentir convenablement, ils le tueront sans doutes, mais passeraient leur chemin. Et si j'arrivais à les retenir assez longtemps, alors le Yard arriverait…

Décision prise. Je me retournai et refermai la porte derrière moi, ignorant les protestations de Holmes et Wilson qui disparurent une fois la dalle remise fermement en place, ainsi que les protestations de ma jambe malmenée qui elles ne me relâchaient pas. Je tirais un coup du revolver dans la poignée pour m'assurer que personne ne pourrait l'ouvrir sans outils, et l'armoire fut remise elle aussi en place. Je pris une grande inspiration, alors qu'une petite voix au fin fond de mon crâne me demandait d'un ton paniqué ce que j'étais en train de faire.

La petite voix que je décidais d'identifier comme étant mon instinct de survie avait commencé à m'insulter de tous les noms possibles lorsque les hommes déboulèrent dans la salle.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_**Wilson**_

Il se passa un moment, pendant lequel je ne compris pas ce qui se passait. La dalle en haut des marches venait de se refermer sur House, et la voix de Holmes à mes côtés cria quelque chose que je n'enregistrai pas.

Et lorsqu'enfin je compris la situation, la panique me prit à la gorge. Ce fut comme si j'avais soudain reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac, et ma respiration se coupa alors que je bondis sur mes pieds et me lançais contre la porte, cherchant désespérément une poignée, et l'actionnant furieusement lorsque mes mains se refermèrent dessus. Mais rien ne se passa.

Holmes était en train de dire quelque chose mais je n'y prêtais pas la moindre intention. Je criai quelque chose à mon tour, je ne savais même pas ce que c'était. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dans ma tête en ce moment, et c'était que House était de l'autre côté, aux prises avec des tueurs.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_à suivre, mes amis~_

_*retourne à son miroir* Oh miroir, mon beau miroir... _


	14. Cries

_Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi. Et je poste un chapitre une semaine après le dernier. Je fais des progrès, hein? :D La réhab pour auteurs mal-embouchés marche du tonnerre._

_Vous savez quoi? J'ai écris toute cette histoire, tous ces 13 chapitres précédents, rien que pour ce chapitre qui va suivre. Le chapitre 14 que vous allez lire est la toute première chose que j'ai écrite de cette histoire. J'avais ***vraiment*** envie d'écrire une scène de ce genre, j'ai laissé mon imagination vagabonder, et ce chapitre en est sorti… …Probablement parce que je suis sadique. Et après je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire, j'avais qu'a écrire toute l'histoire qui allait avec._

_Réponses rapides à quelques commentaires :_

_-Holmes ne veut pas se battre à cause de Watson. Il ne veut pas le laisser tomber dans un coin et partir attaquer aveuglement des hommes armés, surtout qu'il est à peu près sûr qu'il n'en ressortira pas vivant. Il préfère évidemment vivre et aider Watson a vivre, tant qu'il y est._

_-House n'est pas *soudainement devenu gentil*! xD Si vous avez remarqué en lisant l'histoire, mon impression de House est qu'il n'aurait jamais hésité à se sacrifier pour Wilson. Ou quelqu'un d'autre, s'il le considérait valable. House est plein de choses, mais il n'est pas un couard, ni dans la série originale ni dans cette histoire._

_-Non, le miroir dans le pré-chapitre dernier n'a aucune signification. C'est le premier truc qui m'est passé par la tête au moment d'écrire. Laissez moi délirer en paix! xp_

_Let's go, people!_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**_Holmes_**

Je regardais House s'en aller aussi rapidement qu'il était entré. Il avait croisé mon regard pendant un instant infiniment court mais j'en avais compris ses intentions aussi clairement que s'il me les avait expliquées.

La porte claqua sur son passage, un verrou cliqueta en place. Wilson se tenait debout devant moi, la figure dépourvue de la moindre couleur et les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc.

Il se jeta contre la porte si soudainement que j'en sursautai, mon mouvement faisait gémir Watson dans mes bras. Je me dépêchais de lui passer l'une de mes mains froides sur le front pour le rassurer, lui jetant un regard inquiet. Il était toujours aussi brûlant de fièvre.

Mes efforts pour le calmer se révélèrent vains quand Wilson envoya un coup de pied contre le mur de toutes ses forces, faisant résonner la salle autour de nous.

-HOUSE! cria-t-il. HOUSE!

Je fis une grimace en entendant toute l'angoisse, la panique nue que portait sa voix. Je resserrai instinctivement mon étreinte autour de la forme tremblante de Watson.

-Wilson… tentai-je.

-HOUSE!

-Wilson! Vous allez nous faire remarquer! Ils vont vous entendre!

Il me jeta un bref regard que je ne sus pas interpréter et j'eus peur un moment qu'il ne se remette à crier ; mais il se tu, et je le vis glisser le long du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit accroupi juste devant la porte. Et pendant de longues minutes, il continua à essayer d'ouvrir la dalle par tous les moyens possible. Il déchirait ses mains contre la masse imperturbable de la porte, la frappant de toutes ses forces, l'écorchant de ses ongles comme pour y creuser un tunnel. Je choisis de ne pas essayer de le raisonner, je ne savais si j'y arriverais. Au moins il ne faisait plus autant de buit.

Mais le bruit perçant de tirs de pistolets, lui, fut assez puissant pour passer les murs. Un tir.

-HOUSE! hurla aussitôt Wilson, sautant sur ses pieds pour recommencer à frapper la porte.

Deux tirs, cinq tirs. Puis dix. Des bruits indistincts étouffés par l'épais mur qui nous séparait voyageaient dans la salle, couverts par les cris angoissés de Wilson…

Jusqu'à ce qu'un silence plus asourdissant que tous les bruits que je n'avais jamais entendu envahisse les lieux, un silence qui tournoya vicieusement autour de nous, nous prenant à la gorge. Wilson se tu et resta immobile, haletant furieusement comme s'il avait du mal à retrouver sa respiration.

Le silence s'étira une minute, puis deux, et plus longtemps que je ne pus le conter.

Je me rendis lentement compte que j'avais tellement serré ma prise autour de Watson que j'allais finir par lui laisser des marques. En même temps que je relâchai doucement mes muscles crispés, Wilson se mit à trembler de tout son corps, de plus en plus violemment, jsuqu'à ce que ses jambes ne se plient sous lui.

Je le regardai tomber comme une masse sur le sol, ne sachant que faire. Il ne fit aucun efforts pour atténuer sa chute, se retrouvant assis sur ses jambes tordues, le haut de son corps appuyé contre la porte. Il me tournait toujours le dos.

J'aurais voulu lui dire quelques mots, je ne savais pas lesquels ni pourquoi. Mais ma propre voix refusait de marcher le moins du monde, même mes muscles semblaient s'être figés. Je ne pouvais que le regarder trembler de plus en plus violemment de tous ses membres.

-Non… murmua-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Un sanglot lui secoua violemment les épaules et lui étrangla la voix. Il donna un faible coup de poing dans la porte.

-Non… NON! hurla-t-il.

Prit d'une rage soudaine, il recommença à tambouriner sur la porte de ses deux mains déjà ensanglantées, de toutes ses forces. Il criait le nom de son ami encore et encore, la voix abîmée par ses pleurs.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que sa voix se brisa complètement d'avoir tant crié. Il se recorquevilla sur lui-même sur le sol, se pressa contre la porte si près comme s'il espérait passer à travers.

Mon corps engourdi commmençait à se réveiller petit à petit, j'arrivais finalement à détacher mes yeux de sa silhouette soulevée par des pleurs. Je les baissai sur Watson, et trouvai ses yeux bruns voilés ouverts et fixés sur Wilson, qui pleuraient des larmes silencieuses. Ils se tournèrent vers moi, et dans leur flou enfiévré, me firent comprendre que je devais faire quelque chose.

Je le posai doucement en position assise contre le mur, prenant rapidement connaissance de sa respiration rageuse et superficielle qui ne s'était pas arrangée le moins du monde, de son son teint blanc et de la fièvre qui s'émanait toujours de lui avec autant de forces. Je pliais rapidement ma veste pour faire office de coussin et la posait derrière sa tête, avant de me relever avec difficultés, mes membres contestant ce changement de position après être restés si longtemps immobilisés. Je posai brièvement la main sur l'épaule de mon compagnon, et pris une grande inspiration pour reprendre le contrôle de mes nerfs avant de m'avancer vers la forme prostrée de Wilson.

Je grimaçai de réticence en me voyant obligé de forcer Wilson à se retourner. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi.

Je lui pris le bras avec le plus de douceur que je pu, mais il ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte, du moins pas avant que je n'essaye de le tirer vers moi. Il se débattit violemment, manquant de me frapper.

Je reculai légèrement pour lui laisser de l'espace. Je ne me considère en aucaun cas un homme sentimental ou émotionnel, mais le voir dans un tel état de tristesse resserra mon cœur sous la pitié et l'empathie que je ressentais. Si le sacrifice de House m'avait secoué, il avait massacré Wilson. Transpercé droit à travers le cœur.

Et soudain, par-dessus les pleurs déchirés de Wilson, j'entendis le verrou de la porte cliquer. La police était finalement arrivé, déduis-je rapidement.

Une rage froide m'envahit. Ils étaient arrivés avec une heure de retard, ces imbéciles… Un homme y avait perdu la vie, et l'autre la raison.

Je m'apprêtais à déverser tout mon venin sur le premier qui oserait franchir cette porte.

Mais le premier à la franchir fut House.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**_Holmes_**

Il avait ouvert la porte en grand, nous innondant de la lumière d'une bougie que tenait un officier de police à ses côtés, dont je mis un certain moment à m'apercevoir de la présence tant mes yeux étaient fixés sur le revenant. Bel et bien vivant, en un seul morceau, et sans autre source de saignement que l'arcade sourcilière déchirée et une longue coupure sur la pomette.

House, lui, dirigea aussitôt ses yeux vers Wilson, recroquevillé sur lui-même à ses pieds, et un air proprement choqué passa sur son visage. Il s'accroupit devant son ami et posa sa main sur sa forme tremblante.

-Wilson? Qu'est ce qu'il a? s'écria-t-il par-dessus les pleurs de Wilson en se tournant vers moi.

-Qu…Qu'est ce qu'il a? répétai-je.

Ce fut l'une des rares fois dans ma vie où je me retrouvai sans savoir quoi dire.

-C'est la question que je vous pose! me renvoya House en posant sa main sur le cou de son ami pour y trouver son pouls.

-Vous me demandez ce qui lui arrive? m'étranglai-je. Nous vous avons cru gisant là haut, transpersé de dizaines de balles, vous vidant de votre sang pendant que nous étions enfermés ici! Vous vous demandez vraiment ce qu'il a?

House cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sur moi, assimilant avec lenteur ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Il est dans cet état… Pour ça? S'étonna-t-il.

-Evidemment!

-Mais il est… Complètement… En état de choc!

-Vous espériez le voir danser ? lui demandai-je, sceptique.

-Non! Mais pas… ça!

D'autres policiers arrivaient derrière l'officier à la bougie qui nous regardait avec l'air de ne pas savoir où se mettre. House sauta par-dessus Wilson et leur demanda à tous d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était, aggrémentant son discours d'une insulte des plus colorées que je ne saurais répéter. Les officiers, légèrement apeurés et ne sachant que faire d'autre, obéirent et s'en allèrent un peu plus loin.

House s'accroupit à nouveau devant Wilson et, lentement, lui pris le bras comme j'avais tenté de le faire. Wilson se débattit à nouveau contre les mains de House, mais lui ne lâcha pas prise.

-Wilson! appela-t-il. Wilson, c'est moi! Calme toi! …Aidez-moi, me commenda-t-il.

Je pris Wilson par les épaules et l'aidai à le mettre en position assise, le dos contre la porte.

Wilson avait les paupières puissamment fermées, les cheveux trempés de sueur lui tombant sur le visage. Ses mains se serrèrent avec une emprise convulsive sur les bras de House qui le soutenaient.

-Wilson! appela de nouveau ce dernier. Wilson, ouvre les yeux! C'est moi, espèce de crétin!

Il enleva avec difficulté l'un de ses mains de la prise de Wilson et tapota doucement sa joue.

-WILSON! hurla-t-il soudain, me faisant grimacer.

Pour une étrange raison, Wilson sembla répondre enfin à ce cri. Ses respirations rapides, saccadées et intermitentes se firent plus bruyantes encore.

-Wilson, ouvre les yeux, sombre idiot! Tu es en train de faire une attaque de panique! Je te porterais pas sur mon dos si tu tombes dans les pommes!

Ses paupières tremblotèrent, avant de s'ouvrir d'un coup, clignant plusieurs fois à grande vitesse. Ses yeux affolés tracèrent d'abord mon visage, avant de sauter sur celui de House, à quelques centimètres du sien.

Sa respiration sembla stopper complètement et ses yeux arrêtèrent de cligner, les larmes coulant librement le long de ses joues sans interruption.

Ses lèvres formèrent le nom de House sans produire de son.

-Oui, c'est moi, grogna House. La police est arrivée pile poil à temps, je n'ai rien eu d'autre à faire que de les regarder se prendre des coups de pied dans leurs parties molles… C'était assez divertissant.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Wilson lui lançait un poing dans la mâchoire.

House fut jeté hors balance par le choc et se retrouva assis par terre, se tenant le menton à deux mains et lançant un flot de jurons. Wilson se jeta à nouveau vers lui et je m'apprêtais à intervenir pour éviter qu'il ne tue l'homme qui venait d'échapper à la mort, mais je fus surpris de le voir au contraire passer ses bras écharpés autour du torse de son ami et de l'attirer contre lui.

Son étreinte se resserra autour de House avec une force sûrement inconfortable, si j'en croyais la tête que ce dernier faisait.

-W-wilson… Tu m'étouffes…

Ca ne sembla pas gêner ce dernier, car il reserra encore plus sa prise.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

à suivre~

_... l~o~l~. Oui, je l'avoue, j'aime bien voir Wilson envoyer un coup à House. Il le mérite. Plus ou moins. _

_btw, si quelques uns d'entres vous ne comprennent pas entièrement que Wilson ait eu une réaction aussi violente à la **mort** de House, je vous rappellerais que "slash" est marqué dans la description de l'histoire. Je sais que je ne m'y suis pas encore concentrée de très près encore, mais comme vous le voyez, ça ne veut pas dire que je le passe sous silence. Comme vous allez pouvoir vous en apercevoir dans les chapitres suivants._

_Allez, zou maintenant! _


	15. Manipulations

_Voici voilà, mes amis, un chapitre rempli d'explications. Explications sur ce cher Cyanide, et sur pourquoi mes chers petits personnages sont dans autant de pétrin. (qui a dit "parce que Swahny est une sadique?" je vous entends vous savez =.=)_

_Bref, c'est un chapitre pépère et sans action. Vous êtes prévenus! __

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**_House_**

Il faisait froid. Pas que ça change beaucoup de ces dernières heures ; depuis qu'on avait mis les pieds quelques 200 ans en arrière, n'importe où que l'on aille, on se gelait sur place. Londres est la version gelée de l'Enfer. Avec pour seul intérêt le fait qu'ils soient beaucoup moins réticent à distribuer des doses de morphine si vous savez plaider votre cause –ce que je venais de faire avec notre garde dix minutes plus tôt.

Ne sachant que faire à ce point là, je poussai mon quarante-cinquième soupir de ces 10 dernières minutes et réajustai mes fesses sur le banc en pierre qui était en train d'en faire de la bouillie. Tête appuyée contre le mur froid dans mon dos, je jetai un bref coup d'œil à ma droite.

Wilson était assis aussi loin de moi qu'il était physiquement possible sans qu'il ne tombe du banc. Il était recroquevillé dans son coin, pieds montés sur le banc et genoux sous son menton, les bras entourant ses tibias. Ses yeux regardaient droit devant avec un air indéchiffrable. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis que Lestrade et ses amis nous avaient jetés dans une cellule de leur commissariat arriéré. Apparemment, moi et Wilson ne lui inspirions pas assez confiance pour que les policiers nous laissent vagabonder à souhaits dans les locaux de Scotland Yard, et nous devions attendre comme des chiens que Sherlock Holmes se décide à expliquer à l'inspecteur que nous étions inoffensifs. Plus ou moins.

Ca faisait près d'une heure que nous étions enfermés, et toujours aucune trace de Holmes. Je ne savais même pas où il était passé. La police était arrivée avec deux voitures ; l'une d'entre elles avait été réquisitionnée pour emmener Watson à l'hôpital le plus proche, et nous nous étions entassés dans la seconde… sans Sherlock Holmes. Il n'était pas monté avec nous.

Et je me retrouvais à ruminer tout seul pendant que Wilson semblait regretter profondément d'avoir montré qu'il tenait à moi en décidant de m'étouffer dans ses bras quelques heures plus tôt.

Je poussai un nouveau soupir et décidai que je m'ennuyai d'être ennuyé.

"Tu comptes bouder encore longtemps?" demandai-je à la vague présence muette de Wilson.

Il tourna brièvement les yeux vers moi, avant de les reporter sur le point imaginaire qu'il avait fixé depuis le début.

"Je ne boude pas."

"Ah bon. J'aurais cru."

Pas de réponse. Je roulai des yeux. Ce mec était proprement exaspérant.

"Tu fais quoi alors? Tu essayes de creuser un trou dans le mur avec ta vision laser?"

"Non. Je réfléchis."

"Parfait. Partage tes pensées avant que je ne devienne complètement fou d'ennui."

"Pas envie de partager."

"Okay. Tu veux que je partage mes propres pensées?"

Silence. Je pris ça arbitrairement pour un oui.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as complètement flippé quand je suis sorti de cette salle-"

"Et que tu nous y as enfermé sans nous dire quoi que ce soit."

"-Et que je vous y ai enfermé sans vous dire quoi que ce soit. Je me rappelle de ce que j'ai fait Wilson, ferme là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as flippé, mais je peux comprendre que ça ne te fasse pas plaisir. "

Petit rire mesquin de sa part.

"Je peux aussi comprendre que quelqu'un d'aussi émotionnellement dépendant que toi ai décidé de me couper le système respiratoire quand tu as vu que j'étais vivant. Ce que je ne comprend pas là tout de suite, c'est pourquoi tu as décidé de t'assoir tellement loin de moi qu'un pet de canard dans ta direction suffirait à te faire tomber du banc, ni pourquoi il semblerait que tu ais décidé de ne plus m'adresser la parole. Si tu veux m'engueuler, amuse toi. Mais ton silence prolongé me tape sur le système. Surtout quand il apparait de nulle part juste après que tu te sois mouché sur mon épaule pendant un quart d'heure."

Mes mots semblèrent avoir un quelconque effet, parce que Wilson déplia ses membres et reposa ses pieds par terre, avant de se tourner vers moi, sourcils froncés et bouche ouverte, visiblement sur le point de répondre quelque chose, mais…

"Bonjour, Dr House. Dr Wilson."

La voix me fit légèrement sursauter. Mycroft Holmes venait d'apparaître sans prévenir à la porte de notre cellule, coupant net Wilson dans son élan.

"Euh… Bonjour…" répondis-je avec lenteur. Grand Frère Holmes ne m'inspirait pas confiance. "Il fait jour?"

"Il est huit heures du matin, et trois minutes, pour être précis. Je crois qu'à une telle heure, le jour a bel et bien commencé ; même si le soleil ne s'est toujours pas levé."

Ha. Pas étonnant que mon cerveau semblait gelé sur place. Ce faisait maintenant 24h que j'étais debout.

Il m'adressa un sourire tout à fait insincère, qu'il tourna aussi vers Wilson qui le regardait comme s'il était un alien, et leva sa main droite qui tenait un trousseau de clés.

"Il est l'heure de vous faire sortir d'ici. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas pu dormir dans cet endroit sordide…"

"Non, pas vraiment."

"Malheureusement, vous n'allez pas pouvoir vous reposer encore tout de suite, annonça-t-il en ouvrant la porte et nous faisant signe de sortir. Il est temps que l'on discute quelques aspects de votre aventure de ces derniers jours. Incluant les circonstances de votre arrivée ici."

Je fronçai les sourcils en me levant docilement. Le ton de Mycroft indiquait clairement que 'les circonstances de notre arrivée ici' ne lui étaient pas inconnues.

Wilson se déplia avec autant de raideur qu'une chaise de jardin, et, mon esprit rempli de questions mais n'ayant aucune idée de comment les formuler, nous suivîmes l'ainé des Holmes en silence.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**_Wilson_**

House me regardait de travers. Encore. Toutes les dix minutes environs il m'envoyait un regard plein de reproches. Je me résignai et gardai mes yeux fixés droit devant moi, resserrant mes bras autour de mes jambes pour tenter de garder ma chaleur corporelle dans cette cellule glaciale. House semblait beaucoup plus calme et mielleux depuis qu'il avait reçu sa morphine un peu plus tôt, alors qu'il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps auparavant à remuer sur son bout de banc au point de me rendre presque fou.

Je l'entendis pousser un soupir monumental, mais ne dis toujours rien. J'étais bien résigné à ne rien dire d'important tant que je n'avais pas réarranger mon état émotionnel.

Quand House nous avait enfermé dans cette pièce dérobée et était sorti… Quand j'avais réalisé qu'il était sûrement mort et transpercé d'une centaine de balles de pistolet… J'avais perdu toute ma raison sans même m'en apercevoir. Tout ce qui avait résonné dans mon esprit, la seule pensée qu'il restait dans mon cerveau, était que House était mort et que je ne le reverrais plus jamais. Définitivement, irrémédiablement, et absolument mort. Je ne pourrais plus jamais sentir sa présence à côté de moi, plus jamais entendre sa voix, et plus jamais ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur lui.

Et quand je l'avais vu accroupis devant moi et expliquant comment il avait réchappé à tout ça, j'avais cru que c'était moi qui allais mourir sur le coup. Mon cœur était tombé quelque part dans mes talons, sous le choc. Et je n'avais plus eu qu'une seule envie, c'était de le serrer dans mes bras, et de l'y garder indéfiniment pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'en irait plus jamais, qu'il resterait toujours là, juste à côté de moi, là où je pourrais toujours le regarder…

"Tu comptes bouder encore longtemps? "

Sa voix coupa mes pensées. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil.. Le garder près de moi pour m'assurer qu'il resterait avec moi, sain et sauf, pour le restant de ses jours.

"Je ne boude pas", répondis-je honnêtement.

"Ah bon. J'aurais cru. "

Est-ce que ce genre de sentiments étaient normaux? Est-ce que je voulais le prendre dans mes bras rien que parce que j'avais peur de me retrouver seul, bloqué dans cet environnement inconnu et hostile?

"Tu fais quoi alors? Tu essayes de creuser un trou dans le mur avec ta vision laser?"

"Non. Je réfléchis."

"Parfait. Partage tes pensées avant que je ne devienne complètement fou d'ennui."

"Pas envie de partager." dis-je aussitôt. Pas envie de partager, parce que tu vas me prendre pour un fou.

"Okay. Tu veux que je partage mes propres pensées?"

Ou est-ce que c'était quelque chose d'autre…?

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as complètement flippé quand je suis sorti de cette salle-"

"Et que tu nous y as enfermé sans nous dire quoi que ce soit," l'interrompais-je, un pan de colère tiraillant brièvement ma conscience à cette pensée.

"-Et que je vous y ai enfermé sans vous dire quoi que ce soit. Je me rappelle de ce que j'ai fait Wilson, ferme là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as flippé, mais je peux comprendre que ça ne te fasse pas plaisir. "

J'eu un bref rire moqueur. Il continua sur sa tirade que j'écoutais attentivement sans rien dire, et qui m'étonna. House semblait prendre ma réaction d'un peu plus tôt pour parfaitement normale. Etait-ce normal de perdre la raison comme je l'avais fait? … Peut-être. Peut-être que je me posais trop de questions.

"… Surtout quand il apparait de nulle part juste après que tu te sois mouché sur mon épaule pendant un quart d'heure", finit-il.

Je pris une grande inspiration et dépliai mes membres engourdis, prêt à discuter, prêt à me rapprocher finalement de lui parce que l'envie de me blottir contre sa chaleur dans le froid qui nous entourait me torturait depuis le début… lorsque la figure imposante de Mycroft Holmes sortit de l'ombre. Il agita des clefs sous notre nez et nous invita à sortir, ce que l'on fit sans se faire prier…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_**Holmes**_

La massive porte du bureau s'ouvrit en grinçant et House et Wilson entrèrent, suivis par mon frère, qui referma soigneusement cette porte derrière lui. Lestrade se remit droit comme un piquet sur sa chaise, la présence de Mycroft l'impressionnant visiblement. Nos deux Américains du futur semblaient complètement abattus, tous deux présentant diverses coupures sur leur visage et leurs mains, des habits déchirés, et de profonds cercles noirs sous les yeux.

Mycroft leur fit signe de s'assoir sur deux chaises en face de moi, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt, visiblement trop fatigués pour s'embêter à poser des questions. Je remarquais que si House semblait mal à l'aise, Wilson semblait ne vouloir rien de plus que de s'enfuir en courant de cette pièce et nous laisser tous derrières. Ses yeux firent cependant rapidement le tour de la pièce, curieux de ce qui se passait.

Mon frère alla prendre place à ma droite, posant sa large silhouette sur la seule chaise confortable de la pièce. Il semblait être la seule personne dans cette pièce à avoir une quelconque idée de quoi faire. Et bien sûr, il fut le premier, et le seul, à prendre la parole.

"Je suppose que toutes les personnes ici présentes ont toute une collection de questions qu'ils aimeraient me poser, et je veux vous prévenir dès maintenant que je n'ai définitivement pas la réponse à toutes. Mais je vais tenter d'éclaircir certains points autant que mes capacités me le permettent. Tout d'abord, Inspecteur Lestrade…?"

"Oui?" dit aussitôt Lestrade, sursautant sur sa chaise comme la boule électrique qu'il était.

"Avez-vous coffré les criminels qui étaient en train de détruire mon couteux salon et ont tenté de tuer mon frère et ses compagnons?"

"Certainement, Monsieur Holmes."

"Et avez-vous reçu des nouvelles du Dr Watson?"

Ce fut à mon tour de me redresser sur ma chaise. Je n'avais reçu aucunes nouvelles de mon cher ami depuis que nous nous étions sortis de cet enfer. Et bien que je tentais de ne pas y penser, un sentiment d'inquiétude ne cessait de tourner dans mon cœur.

"D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, le Dr Watson n'a pas changé d'état. Il est toujours en condition critique, mais n'a pas empiré."

"Comment avez-vous fait pour savoir où on était?" dit soudain la voix de House.

Lestrade, mon frère, Wilson et moi-même tournèrent tous notre regard vers lui. Il fixait Lestrade, yeux plissés.

"Vous n'avez pas cru Watson et moi quand on est venu vous prévenir que Holmes s'était fait kidnappé. Pourquoi vous êtes arrivés après?"

Lestrade eut la bonne idée d'avoir l'air honteux à la mention de son comportement dédaigneux d'hier.

"Un des garçons de Holmes est venu me voir et me dire que Monsieur Mycroft Holmes demandait les services de plusieurs agents armés."

"Vous avez mis des heures à arriver" dit House.

"C'est de ma faute" interrompis-je. "J'ai dit à Wiggins de demander à Lestrade d'attendre quelques heures. Jusqu'à ce que Mycroft lui-même n'arrive au commissariat. Je pensais bien qu'après autant de cohue dans Londres, et au vue de la position importante de mon frère dans le gouvernement, quelqu'un allait demander ses services tôt ou tard. Et nous avons déjà établis que ce Cyanide, qui qu'il soit, a des relations au sein du gouvernement. Il allait être prévenu tôt ou tard que Scotland Yard avait demandé la présence de mon frère. Un homme aussi intelligent que lui n'allait pas manqué l'occasion de venir vérifier chez moi frère si je n'y avais pas trouvé refuge. Ce qu'il a visiblement demandé à ses hommes de faire."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi il a fallu attendre" dit Wilson sur un ton plein de reproches.

"Il fallait que les hommes soient pris la main dans le sac" répondis-je. "J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour que Lestrade et ses hommes ne débarquent que lorsque je serais sûr que les criminels seraient présents. Ma théorie a été visiblement vérifiée, puisque maintenant tous ces hommes sont soit morts, soit emprisonnés. La force armée de Cyanide a considérablement diminué. Et maintenant, mon cher frère, il serait temps que vous dévoiliez ce que vous savez très visiblement sur cette affaire…" finis-je en me tournant vers Mycroft.

Il tourna vers moi un sourire que je ne su interpréter, et qu'il retourna aux deux Américains. Eux restèrent de marbre.

"Cyanide est à la tête d'un complot pour renverser le pouvoir de la Reine en Irlande," dit-il de sa voix calme.

"On a deviné ça" interrompit farouchement House.

"Cela fait plusieurs mois que nous tracions le réseau souterrain qu'il a ingénieusement mis en place. Avec l'aide certaine de quelques personnes haut placées."

"Savons-nous qui sont ces personnes?" demandai-je, impatient.

"Nous avons quelques idées. Mais nous ne pouvions pas agir sans aucunes preuves. Il nous fallait quelqu'un qui puisse enquêter plus profondément que ce que nous pouvions faire. Il nous fallait quelqu'un qui puisse découvrir Cyanide, de son vrai nom Culverton Smith, et nous rapporter des indications sur le lieu de son quartier général, l'état de l'armée qu'il avait sous la main, et la méthode qu'il comptait employer pour renverser le pouvoir de l'Angleterre."

Je remarquais que Wilson s'était raidi à l'entente du nom de Culverton Smith, mais décidais de m'en occuper plus tard. Ma colère commençait à bouillir dans mes veines.

"Tu as donc décidé de nous envoyer, moi et Watson, dans la gueule du loup." récapitulais-je.

"Toi et le Dr Watson, oui. Mais nous voulions également que les Drs House et Wilson participent."

Je plissais les yeux. Le comportement de mon frère devenait de plus en plus sidérant.

"Tu étais au courant de leur présence?"

"Nous étions au courant de leur arrivée." répondit Mycroft. Et son regard disait clairement qu'ils étaient au courant de leur arrivée non seulement dans ma maison, mais aussi dans notre époque, bien avant le reste du monde. "Nous savons d'où ils viennent, et nous avons su depuis le début."

House et Wilson se redressèrent et ouvrirent des yeux complètement ronds. Lestrade sembla se ratatiner sur sa chaise sous la force de la honte qu'il semblait ressentir pour une raison qui m'échappait encore dans les détails.

"Nous allons y venir plus tard" dit Mycroft, yeux rivés sur House et Wilson. "Pour l'instant, la chose importante est que nous avions besoin de votre investigation dans les affaires de Smith."

"Sans nous demander notre avis," fis-je remarquer, profondément irrité. "Ce garçon qui est mort sur mon canapé il y a quelques jours, c'était un de vos hommes qui lui avaient conseillé de partir à ma recherche? C'est pour ça qu'il courait dans la rue en cherchant désespérément mon adresse?"

Mycroft hocha tristement la tête.

"Nos informations semblaient pointer le fait que Cyanide avait ordonné la construction d'un petit bateau près de la Tamise, mais nous n'avions aucune idée de pourquoi, ni de s'il allait tenter quelque chose. Nous avons réussi à faire passer le mot parmi quelques employés sur le site de construction qu'en cas de problèmes, ils devaient aller voir Sherlock Holmes… J'avais espoir que les employés allant te rendre visite, mon frère, semblerait moins suspect à Cyanide et ses hommes que s'ils demandaient à voir quelqu'un de plus haut placé. Et je voulais te faire parvenir cette histoire à un moment ou un autre, quoi qu'il en soit. Il semblerait que le garçon qui a été sauvé par nos deux amis ici (il indiqua House et Wilson) ait été frappé par quelque chose de bien plus soudain et violent que ce à quoi nous nous attendions."

"Une fièvre hémorragique" dis-je. "Smith fabrique des virus dans une espèce de laboratoire qu'il a secret. J'imagine que décimer les membres du Parlement Britannique qui siègent en Irlande à l'aide de maladie est beaucoup efficace, rapide, silencieux, et facile à faire que d'essayer de les tuer avec des armes à feu."

"Sans compter que Smith a, très probablement, l'antidote à ces maladies" continua Mycroft. "Il n'est pas idiot et ne manipulerait pas toutes ces maladies s'il n'avait pas un moyen de s'en protéger lui-même. Et menacer tout l'Empire Britannique de relâcher une maladie que personne sauf lui ne saurait combattre, est un moyen de chantage efficace."

"Smith a probablement pris les ouvriers du chantier naval pour en faire des cobayes" dis-je pensivement. "Ca explique l'état de James, la disparition de son ami, ainsi que la malaria que Terry a semblé attraper si soudainement."

Mes pensées se tournèrent à nouveau vers Watson, probablement en train de mourir dans un hôpital… Si Smith possédait les antidotes, quels qu'ils soient, il devait y avoir un moyen de sauver mon ami. Et je ferais tout pour le retrouver.

Quelque chose d'autre me revint à l'esprit.

"Et comment avez-vous fait pour savoir l'arrivée de House et Wilson?"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_Booh, Mycroft est un méchant manipulateur sans scrupules! ... ou l'est-il vraiment. Qui sait. On le saura probablement dans les chapitres suivants. (...pourquoi je viens de dire ça comme si je n'avais aucune idée de comment marche l'histoire alors que c'est moi qui l'écris? o_o)_

_Je n'aime pas particulièrement écrire des chapitres dans ce genre, sans action et avec plein d'explications, mais j'écris dans le fandom de Sherlock Holmes. Il faut bien faire des concessions. V__ous pouvez toutefois vous attendre à ce que l'action reprenne, parce que j'aime jeter mes personnages au milieu de batailles sans queues ni têtes. _


End file.
